


Fourteen Days

by KuroRiya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Human Names Used, M/M, Physical Disability, just a little, one-sided Iceland/Finland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRiya/pseuds/KuroRiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino, desperate for a friend, turns to the internet, and might have just met the man of his dreams. But why is this Swede so reluctant to meet him? Let's just say that there's something not quite "right" about Berwald. </p><p>There are a few explicit scenes later on in the story. Starts off in a 'chat' format, but transitions into normal writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

Sunday: 

I realise that most people consider the internet a bad place to make friends. The basis for this is that you can't know if what they are saying about themselves is true. I get it, but I don't agree. I mean, sure, people can lie, and I know for a fact that they do, but I'm not going to let that stop me from making friends! If they want to lie to me, fine. If we meet up and they look nothing like what they described, who am I to complain? I don't rightly care what people look like. Disney has drilled it into my mind that the only thing that counts is what's inside. Or maybe I'm just lonely enough to take the chance. Joo, it's definitely the latter. But the Disney excuse sounds better, right? Oh well.   
Anyway, as you can likely guess, I've been checking out chat sites recently, talking to different people, and I find that I enjoy it quite a bit. People always have interesting stories, and are more likely to tell you if they know they'll probably never meet you outside of the virtual world. For example, I talked to a Canadian who met his albino boyfriend after accidentally walking into his room at a hotel and finding him masturbating. He ran out, and proceeded to fall up a flight of stairs that he was climbing to get to his room, which was one floor up from the albino's room, explaining the confusion. He got a concussion in the process. He woke up to find a very concerned if not obnoxious German albino waiting for him to wake up. Somehow they ended up dating, and have been going steady for about three years now.   
Then there was a Japanese boy who, though he insists he is unwilling, is somehow in a relationship with a huge Russian guy. They met in high school, where, by some twist of fate, they ended up being a 'couple' in their parenting class, and apparently that feigned couple became real. Again, he claims that he is being forced, but he agreed to moving in with the Russian, and admits to loving him on occasion. So I think it's just his pride getting in the way of him fully accepting the fact that he totally bottoms.   
So I guess you probably noticed that both of these stories came from gay men. Well, that is kind of my type of friend. It's pretty hard to be judged by someone that has the same sexual preference as you. Not that I have anything against straight people! One of my best friends, Elizabeta, just got married to her long-time boyfriend, Roderich. They are perfectly straight, and are great people!  
Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how I feel about the internet, chatting in particular.   
That's how I find myself spending my Sunday night, logged into a chat browser that I frequent. It's nice, as it doesn't make you use a screen name. Even if your name is taken, it will let you use it. It makes it feel a bit more personal in my opinion, using your real name. I scrolled through my list of friends, but found that none of them were on at the moment. I frowned. It was rare that ALL of my online friends were offline, but it did happen. In these rare cases, I would make a new friend. So this is what I did. I went through the list of people online, checking out a few profiles to see their description. Most people made their sexuality known on their profile, a good idea for the most part. It helped me to avoid homophobics, and helped me find those that I would probably get along with.   
I finally found one that looked promising, and he lived in the same city, to my surprise. I had gotten as close as the next town over before, but never the same city! His name was Berwald, and he was listed as 23 years old. That was in my comfort zone of age range, so I opened up the chat box. I sent a quick hei and waited for a response. I didn't wait long before a high-pitched ding sounded, and a reply appeared.   
Berwald: Hello.   
That was pretty fast. I poised my fingers to type, but realised that I had no idea what I wanted to say. By living so close, I had hardly anything to go off of. I bit my lip a bit.  
Tino: Well, I would usually ask how wherever you live is, but you live in the same city, so that kind of ruins that.   
Berwald: Ja.  
Ja? Who says that? Was he German, Danish? Maybe Swedish? And he wasn't particularly talkative. Wasn't that the point of chatting? But I must admit, I'm a sucker for challenges.   
Tino: Ja? Where are you from?   
Berwald: Sorry. I'm Swedish. I let it slip sometimes.   
Ha, third guess's the charm!   
Tino: That's all right, I don't mind, I'd rather you speak in a way that you're comfortable with. And hei, ethnically speaking, we're neighbors!  
A pause. Was he thinking about what I had said, or was he simply bored with me? But the ding sounded, drawing my attention back to the computer.   
Berwald: Tino, so, Finnish?   
Tino: Yep! Surprised you didn't guess Norway.   
Berwald: Tino isn't a very Norwegian name.   
Tino: Well, most people aren't as well informed as you are.  
Berwald: I'm sure that gets on your nerves.   
Tino: Ha, yes, I suppose it does. How about you? How do people usually react to Berwald?  
Berwald: They say it's strange, if they even work up the courage to ask me.   
Tino: Work up the courage?   
This pause was a lot longer. I guess I hit a nerve there. Perhaps I should try to change the subject...  
Berwald: I've been known to have a rather scary face.   
Tino: Oh? Scary how?   
Berwald: I glare. Don't mean to, it just happens. I guess my bad eyesight has something to do with it.   
Tino: Aw, I'm sorry. I'm sure you're not that bad! And you seem nice enough!  
Berwald: Well, You don't have to see my face.  
Tino: I guess not... Still, you seem nice. Surely your face can't scare EVERYONE away!  
Berwald: No, I have a few friends. ...If you can call them friends.   
Tino: Huh? What do you mean by that?  
Berwald: Well, quite frankly, I hate one of them. I've thought about slipping poison into his drink so many times I've lost count. Lucky for him, I don't have the courage, or the poison. And the other two are... Indifferent. All the time. The only time they show any emotion is when they're picking on the first guy. But they're the only friend's I've got.  
What was I to say to that? How was I supposed to take it? Was he joking? It didn't sound like it...  
Tino: Wow... That sounds pretty awful. I guess that explains why you're here. Looking to make new friends?   
Berwald: Something like that. What about you?  
Something like that? What other explanation was there?  
Tino: Same as you, in a way. My best friend moved away recently, and I was feeling a bit attention deprived. But I've made a lot of new friends since, so I'm better now.   
Berwald: You sound like the type that would have a lot of friends.   
What did that mean?  
Tino: Oh?  
Berwald: Ja. Really nice, friendly.   
Tino: Haha, well, thank you. You seem like you would be quiet.   
Berwald: I am. I don't like to talk much, and it's hard for people to understand anyway. My accent is pretty heavy.   
Tino: Really? My accent is pretty bad too, but people can still understand.   
Berwald: Well... I've always been particularly bad at speaking, especially in English.   
Tino: Hmm. Well, it isn't your first language, so it's okei! Besides, it's what you say, not how you say it.   
Berwald: Ja, I guess so. You're the first person to think that way.  
Tino: It sounds like you haven't met many decent people...  
Berwald: I guess I haven't.   
And now we were stuck. What could we talk about next? He must be new to this, because he wasn't very good at keeping the conversation going. In fact, it seems that he had a knack for saying things that killed conversation! Ah, topics... I was never good at this part of chatting!  
Tino: Well, do you have a job?  
That was usually a pretty safe thing to ask, unless they were unemployed, and touchy about it.   
Berwald: Ja. I design furniture for IKEA.  
I laughed. What a stereotypically Swedish job!   
Tino: Really? That's cool!  
Berwald: ...You laughed didn't you?  
Tino: ...Maybe a little. Sorry?  
Berwald: No, it's alright. I think it's pretty funny myself.   
Tino: I'm glad. But wow, that really is cool! Do you have a specialty? What if I have something you designed in my house? That would be so cool!   
Berwald: Maybe you do. Not everything I design gets made though, and I've only been working for them for a year and a half. But I've made a few tables, chairs, dressers, and one couch.   
Tino: I have all of those things! Did you make them?  
Berwald: Um, I don't know... I can't see them.   
Tino: Right, sorry. I'm not as stupid as I make myself sound, promise!   
Berwald: I don't think you're stupid. What kind of couch do you have?  
Tino: Um... A blue one? I know I got it from IKEA, but I don't really know who designed it. I didn't pay that much attention at the time. Next time I'll totally look for something you made though!   
Berwald: I'm flattered, but I don't have anything out at the moment.  
Tino: Aww, that's too bad! You should tell me when you do!   
Berwald: Will do. What about you? Do you have a job?  
Tino: Ha, I guess, if you can really call waiting tables at a cafe a job.   
Berwald: Well, it pays...  
Tino: Minimally, but I guess so.   
Berwald: Which cafe?  
Tino: Elizabeta's cafe.   
Berwald: Is it on the corner opposite the highschool?  
Tino: Yeah, that's the one!   
Berwald: I've been before. Maybe I saw you?  
Tino: Maybe so. Blonde hair? I'm the only blonde that works there... The only PERSON that works there, actually, aside from the owner. Remember me?  
Berwald: It's been a while...   
Tino: Ha, so you forgot?  
Berwald: ...Maybe. Just a little bit.   
Tino: That's alright. I'm not really memorable anyway.   
Berwald: I'm sure that's a lie. I won't forget talking to you any time soon.  
I blushed a bit, not having expected to get a compliment.   
Tino: Aw, well, thank you. It's been nice talking to you too. It's weird being able to talk about things in town! And it's even weirder to think that I might have seen you before!   
Berwald: Ja, I know how you feel. Granted, you're the first person I've chatted with, so it probably isn't as strange to me as it is to you.   
Tino: Oh, wow, this is your first time chatting? I'm surprised I didn't scare you off.  
Berwald: I almost lost my nerve when you started talking to me, I won't lie. But you're nice, so I'm glad I responded.   
Tino: ^.^ That's sweet of you.   
Berwald: Sorry for being awkward and having nothing to talk about.  
Tino: Not at all! You have plenty to talk about! How about hobbies? Interests?  
Berwald: Um... Furniture designing?   
Tino: Oh, right, you like your job. I forget that there are people like that out there.   
Berwald: Hmm. I guess I like to read. Oh, and cooking too. And I carve a little.   
Tino: Oh, wow, how cool! I wish I could cook! I practically live off of freezer food. And carving? What do you carve? I've always been terrible with my hands. Well, I'm alright, as long as it's on paper. But sculpting and stuff... Not my strong suit.   
Berwald: How can you live off of that stuff? So bad for you... And I carve whatever comes to mind. Usually simple things, like animals. It's nothing fantastic. What about you, any hobbies?  
Tino: Ha, I've got quite a few. I draw and write a bit, when I get a chance. And I volunteer down at the humane society every tuesday and thursday. I love puppies! I watch reruns of the Moomins, and I swear, if you make fun of me, I'll... Well, I'll do something!  
Berwald: Moomins? Like, the white trolls? Those Moomins?  
Tino: The only kind there are! I've loved them since I was little.  
Berwald: And you still watch them?  
Tino: Yes! I love them!  
Berwald: Well, I guess I can't make fun of you. I'm a Swede working for IKEA, that whittles.   
Tino: Ha, I guess you're right. That is pretty funny, in retrospect.   
Berwald: What happened to not laughing?   
Tino: Right, sorry.   
Berwald: I get the feeling that you aren't really.  
Tino: Seems you have good intuition.   
Berwald: Ja, seems so. Well, sorry to say, but I have to go for now.   
Tino: Awww, alright. Will you get on again?   
Berwald: Ja. I'd like to talk to you again. When do you usually get on?   
Tino: Almost every night.   
Berwald: Alright, then talk to you tomorrow?  
Tino: Sure! Same time?  
Berwald: Ja.  
Tino: Alright, talk to you then!  
Berwald: It was nice talking to you. Night.  
Tino: You too. Sleep well.   
The little green dot saying that he was online disappeared. I added him to my friends list, then shut my computer down, scooting my computer chair back and getting up. I stretched my back a bit, sitting for so long having made it ache a bit. After the screen went black, I shut my laptop, heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Such an automatic ritual as brushing my teeth didn't require thought, so I was instead left to think of Berwald.   
He seemed very sweet, just from our small conversation today. His style of typing, namely formal, pegged him as a bit old fashioned. Calm, quiet, polite, and I imagined handsome. Probably blonde, thanks to his Swedish descent, and an accent as well. In short, exactly my type. I felt bad thinking of him this way already, as I had barely even talked with him. But I could just feel it! There was something there...   
But I knew better than to push it too fast. I had messed up my last relationship that way, and I was more than cautious about it now. Still, that didn't mean that I wasn't willing to try. He sounded like a perfect match too. He had a stable, well paying job, and he could cook, which was definitely a quality that I desired in a man. He had a good sense of humor, and he was so quick to compliment!  
I left the bathroom, turning out the light as I went, and got into bed. I snuggled up under my covers, the fabric cool and pleasant to my skin. I wondered what he would be like in person. Probably just as awkward as he was online. Actually, probably more awkward. But still sweet. Perhaps I needed to see about setting up a meeting, eventually...


	2. Monday

Monday:

I went to work around five in the morning. People like coffee when they wake up, and their tips are paying my bills, so waking up at five is a small sacrifice. Granted, it gets pretty chilly in the morning around this time of year, so I have to do a little extra dressing. But, that said, people are more partial to warm beverages when it's chilly, which means more tips for me.   
I pulled my jacket over my sweater, shoving my hands into the pockets as I walked out the door. It was pretty windy out, and I could feel the morning frost biting harshly at my cheeks. I shivered, reminding myself that a coat would probably be necessary from now on. But my pride wouldn't let me go back into my apartment to retrieve one today, cold be damned. I could take it! I was a Finnish man, after all! I had thicker skin than the average joe! (Or so I liked to tell myself, as I shivered pathetically.)  
The cafe was only two and a half blocks from my house, lucky me, so I was there rather quickly. I unlocked the door with my key. The bell rang as I came in, and I glared at it, the sound rather annoying after hearing it so often. Elizabeta poked her head around the door to the kitchen in the back, smiling when she saw me.   
“Morning Tino! You're just in time to frost the mini cakes!” She called, disappearing again. I groaned a bit, loud enough for her to hear.  
“Aren't I always?”   
“I guess so. Put an apron on, hurry! We open in twenty minutes.” I pulled my jacket off, hanging it on the little rack near the counter, and put my apron on.   
“Eli, I've worked here for how long? Don't you think I know when we open?” I demanded, walking into the little kitchen. My nose was greeted by the sweet smell of pure sugar, and the dull stickiness of fresh dough. I could practically feel my teeth rotting.   
“I'm sorry Tino, you know how I am. Get frosting.”  
“Yeah yeah. What's left after the mini cakes?” I asked, taking the bag of blue frosting and decorating one of the little squares. Nothing fancy, just a floral pattern around the edge, and a larger one in the middle. Sounds gay, I know, but you'd be surprised how fast they sell.   
“I've got the cookies done, and the danishes are baking. You'll need to add the cheese when they finish. I'm going to slice the cheesecake when I finish with these muffins, and I can glaze the cake balls. Can you frost the cupcakes?”  
“You got it, boss. Do you want me to brew the coffee too?”   
“Could you? I need to call Roderich before we open. He has a meeting today, and he always manages to sleep in on days that he has meetings. He's so anal about punctuality, but somehow he always manages to sleep in if he has a meeting. I have yet to figure it out.” She explained, picking up her tray of muffins and taking them out to the display box.   
“Not a problem. Being married is stressful, hmm?” I asked, keeping the conversation going.  
“You don't know the half of it...”  
“You're loving it, aren't you.”   
“You bet'cha.” She agreed, giggling as she came back to slice up the large cheesecake. I smiled, piling all of the cake squares onto a tray and adding them to the display case. This was a daily thing with Elizabeta and I. I was her only employee, so we were pretty chummy. We were friends long before coworkers, so it was hard for me to take her seriously. I mean, hell, I had been her bridesmaid in her wedding! Luckily, I never got in trouble with my “boss,” so it was rarely necessary for me be serious with her.   
We finished the baking quickly, and she went to call Roderich while I made the first batch of coffee. We always had a pot of normal coffee ready, as it was our most popular “product.” There were plenty of other things to order, but we generally made those on the spot when they were ordered. We'd be wasting a lot of stuff if we had everything premade.   
The coffee machine started humming, and I left it to its own devices, opting to set tables while the coffee brewed. I usually fixed the tables at the end of the day, but it was always good to double check, and I somehow always managed to make a mistake. Like today, there was a table missing forks. I grabbed a couple, and placed them down, inspecting the rest of the tables. Nothing else was amiss, so I returned to the counter. Now to play the waiting game.   
It was silent in the shop aside from the coffee machine. This was always the best part of the day. Knowing that I was fully prepared to receive customers, and knowing that they would be coming, very soon, to eat all of the sweets I had just finished preparing. So much excitement was in store, yet it was so perfectly serene. That was what made getting up early worth it. The only thing better was Sundays and Thursdays, when I got the day off to do whatever I pleased. (Roderich would come and help out on those days.)   
“Tino? Everything ready?” Elizabeta called, coming back from her phone call.   
“Joo. Want me to unlock the door?” I asked.   
“Yes, please. I'm sure Ludwig is waiting for his morning cup.”   
“Right.” I called, going to the door and turning the latch. Sure enough, our tall, blonde, German regular was waiting, looking just as tired as he did every day.  
“Morning Ludwig.” I greeted cheerfully, earning a small nod of acknowledgment. Ludwig was, to be perfectly honest, totally my type. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, quiet, a bit standoffish and outwardly cold, but sweet deep down inside, with sharp, manly features... But maybe a he is a little too uptight, not to mention taken. In fact, his boyfriend, Feliciano, is a friend of mine. Despite being my type, I didn't really feel any attraction to the man... Perhaps that has something to do with Feliciano.   
He paid for his coffee, and I poured him a large cup, though he payed for the medium. I did this every day. It was just a given. He came EVERY DAY after all.   
“How's Feli doing?” I asked as I handed the cup to him, making sure he had a grip on the saucer before letting go.   
“He's... Noisy, as usual. Still not tired of pasta, and still intent on making my life hell. Lucky for me he didn't wake up before I could leave this morning.” He replied. I smiled, and I knew he could tell that I sympathized. It was an unspoken sympathy, but sympathy none the less. But it was hard to take his complaining seriously. I knew that, beneath all of that complaining, he truly loves Feliciano.   
“That is lucky. Well, enjoy your coffee. Let me know if you need a refill.” I said, smiling. This was mechanical now. I would serve customers, get tips, bake a bit, then go home around two. We kept pretty early hours, as Elizabeta liked to have the afternoon to herself. And who was I to complain? We still made plenty of money, seeing as we were the only coffee shop on this side of the city. And it left all of my afternoons free.   
-.-.-+-.-.-  
We finally wished our last customer goodbye, and began our cleanup. It didn't take long, as all we really had to do was wipe down tables and wash all the dishes. She thanked me, and I pulled my jacket back on, ready to go. She, of course, gave me a stern talking to when she saw this, demanding that I wear a coat from now on. After I assured her that I would, she let me go with a dainty farewell, and I was on my way home. It was too cold and I was too scantily clad for me to do anything else, and it seemed like a good stay-at-home day. Alright, so maybe I was excited to talk to Berwald. Really excited.   
I had, though I fought it, thought about him all day. I imagined what he would look like, what he would sound like, what he would say to me. I had to snap myself out of it several times when a customer would wave a hand in my face or snap at me. That probably wasn't good, but I was a good employee, so I could get away with it every once in a while.  
I got to my apartment, and climbed the stairs, fumbling with the key in my haste to escape the cold. I sighed in relief when I got in, the heat feeling wonderful to my chilled body. I pulled off my shoes, then my jacket, hanging it on my coat rack before venturing into the kitchen to find something to eat. Working around so much food is a hungry job.   
I peered into my fridge with senseless hope that the food fairy had visited while I was gone. Alas, I am not that fortunate. I sighed, closing the fridge and opening the freezer, pulling out a frozen pizza. I preheated the oven to the appropriate temperature, then went into the living room to boot up my laptop. This is a rather slow process, as I have a tendency to download things as if they would be gone forever if I didn't. I had been told on more than one occasion that I needed to stop and clear out what I didn't need, or my computer would die all together, but that hadn't happened yet, and I relish in tempting fate. Besides, it works fine after it starts up, turning it on was just the worst part.   
The oven beeped, alerting me to it's readiness. I returned to the kitchen, shoving the pizza in and setting the timer before venturing again into the living room. This sort of back and forth is normal for me. I have trouble sitting still, my patience is thin, and I'm easily bored. I can't bring myself to just wait for the computer to load, or the pizza to cook. I have to be doing something with that time. I'm surprised I haven't walked a hole into my downstairs neighbor's apartment with all the pacing.   
By this time, my computer was ready for computing, so I logged on, typing in my password quickly, then waiting for the desktop to load. This took considerably less time in comparison to the startup, and soon I was opening the internet. E-mails came first, then facebook, deviantart, then finally I was free to open my usual chat browser. I looked through my friends list, and a few were on, but I was disappointed to find that Berwald was not one of them. A little too disappointed... I mean, we had agreed on the same time, which was later in the evening, so what was I expecting?   
I sighed, getting up to check on my pizza, knowing full well that it was no where near ready. I opened the oven anyway, the blurry, watery effect of the heat catching my attention as rather pretty before the temperature could get to my face and make me cringe. Sure enough, when enough heat had escaped for me to look in, I found the pizza undone, the cheese not even completely unfrozen yet. I shut it again, glaring at the oven as if that would make it cook faster. Not that it mattered. Eating would only be a temporary distraction.  
I suppose I could chat with another of my online friends... But I had nothing I particularly wanted to tell any of them. Or maybe I was just totally dead set on Berwald. ...I truly am a pathetic human being. I mean, really, I was blowing this out of proportion. I looked forward to talking with someone I had just met, all day long. Not only that, but had fantasized, and fabricated a could-be relationship in my mind that probably was a would-never-be dream. And what was I thinking? I had only talked to him one time, and he hadn't really shown any interest, other than the request to talk again. Why did I have this insufferable habit of getting obsessed with silly things?  
I went back to the computer, staring blankly at the screen, looking, but not seeing. This is another habit. If I don't get what I want, I stare at whatever is denying me until I get it. A rather tedious, and often futile practise, considering most things on the receiving end are, just that, things, as opposed to people. But living alone tends to make one more aware of the alive nature of household items. The vacuum, for instance, has feelings, and doesn't like being rammed into walls. Alright, so I was probably on the far side of homesick, being past the crying every night stage and not quite at the visiting my parents unexpectedly stage. No, I was currently wrapped up in the talk to inanimate objects and make online friends stage.   
My eyes focused suddenly when a green dot appeared, and, to my astonishment, it was next to the name I was waiting for. I opened the chat box, and started typing quickly, and almost hit send, but then stopped. It would seem pretty desperate if I sent him a message only thirty seconds after he logged on. I was going for the “cute Finn” image, not the stalker. Perhaps I should let him start it this time. Yes, that was safer. I erased the message and waited. About two minutes later, there was a ding, and a message.  
Berwald: Hej, you're on early.   
I giggled girlishly, typing my response with glee, happy that my wish had been granted. Perhaps there was something to this glaring at things.   
Tino: Oh, hei! You too!   
Berwald: Ja, I was actually hoping you'd be on early. I finished work, and had some spare time. I didn't expect you to actually be on though.   
Tino: Yeah, I wasn't expecting you either! But it's a nice surprise.   
I purposely failed to mention that I had been hoping the same thing. He didn't need to know.   
Berwald: So, did you go to work today?  
Tino: Yep. I get off around two everyday. Most people prefer to have their coffee in the morning, after all.   
Berwald: Ah, well, how was it?  
Tino: The same as always. I was a bit more distracted today though.  
Berwald: Why's that?  
Shit, bad thinking Tino! I can't exactly say “I was thinking of you all day.”   
Tino: I was thinking about the puppies I get to see tomorrow! I always get so excited!   
Berwald: You like dogs that much?  
Tino: I do! I wish I could have one, but they aren't allowed in my apartment.   
Berwald: That's too bad...  
Tino: Oh, please don't tell me you're a cat person!  
Berwald: Definitely not. You could even say I hate them.   
Tino: Oh, good, me too. They're always mean to me. But puppies always love me! Actually, I can't get them to leave me alone. But that's alright with me. Ugh, alright, I officially need to move. Now I want one even more...  
Berwald: Sorry for making you want one more.  
Tino: Haha, no need to apologize. I need to move out of this tiny apartment anyway. I've been saving for a while. I guess I should start looking around for houses.  
Berwald: I guess so. I'll keep my eye out too.   
Tino: Thanks! I appreciate the help!   
I could smell the pizza. It smelled a little funny though... A little burnt... But that wasn't right... It hadn't been in there for very long... And the timer would have gone off... Right? Still, it couldn't hurt to check. I got up, walking into the kitchen. My eyes watered, and my throat clenched a bit, the air harshly thick with a smoky smell. I looked at the timer, and realised, with much dismay, that it had gotten stuck. This definitely wasn't the first time, though I was usually careful enough to pull things out on time anyway. I guess Berwald distracted me thoroughly. I groaned, shoving my hands into potholeders and opening the oven. I coughed and waved the air around a bit in a bid to dissipate the smoke that came out. After I dubbed it safe, I pulled the pizza pan out, setting it on the burners. Sure enough, it was practically blackened, only the very middle relatively unburnt. I sighed, turning the oven off, leaving the door open to let the smoke out, then went to the windows and opened those as well. It just goes to show how cheap this apartment is, considering the alarm never went off... The air that swooshed in was chilly, but the heat from the oven would counter balance it. I returned to my pizza, looking at it pitifully. I was too low on food to waste it, and part of it was still edible. So I got out my pizza cutter and cut out the part that wasn't charred, plopping it onto a plate. I threw the rest into the garbage can, and went back into the living room, plate in hand. I sat it down on my desk, then lowered myself into my chair. Upon returning to my screen, I was a bit surprised to find several messages from Berwald.   
Berwald: No problem.  
Berwald: Tino? Are you still there?  
Berwald: Tino? Hello?  
Berwald: ...If this is a joke, it isn't funny...  
Berwald: If you don't want to talk to me anymore, just say so.  
Berwald: Tino, come on, at least tell me you're okej.  
Berwald: If you don't respond I'm going to call Elizabeta and tell her to check on you! I can find her number in the phonebook!   
I frowned as I read the increasingly worried messages. I had apparently failed to mention that I was checking on my pizza.  
Tino: Berwald, sorry!   
Tino: I was making a pizza, and I completely forgot about it! I smelled smoke, so I went to check on it, and it was totally burnt, so I had to take it out, and turn the oven off, and open the windows, and I'm so sorry!  
It was a few moments before he responded.  
Berwald: ...You scared me to death. You got lucky with your timing too. I was on the phone waiting for Elizabeta to pick up.   
Tino: Sorry! I've got to be more careful when I cook!  
Berwald: Ja, I think so. Are you okej?  
Tino: Yes, fine. My pizza is a little worse for ware, but the very middle was okei, so I still got dinner!   
Berwald: Wait, you're going to eat it?   
Tino: Yeah? It's a perfectly good pizza, burntness aside. I mean, it might have a smoky flavor, but I don't really have anything else to eat, so I'll make do.   
Berwald: ...That might be the saddest thing I have ever heard. If I was there, I would rip that pizza from your hands and throw it straight in the trash. There are just so many things wrong with that.   
Tino: ^.^' Haha, sorry. Not much choice right now though.   
Berwald: …  
Berwald: …  
Berwald: …  
Tino: Stop ...ing at me! What else am I supposed to do? Not everyone can cook!   
Berwald: I didn't think it was actually possible.  
Tino: Haha, you're so funny. Let me eat my burnt pizza in peace.   
Berwald: Ja, ja. Let me know if you ever want to learn how to cook a decent meal.   
I ate my pizza, and let him inform me on the proper way to cook a meal, and the necessary ingredients I would be required to purchase. I let him down easy, telling him that if I ever attempted to cook something like what he was explaining, I would likely burn down the entire apartment complex. He went on about how unhealthy frozen food was, to which I countered by pointing out how unhealthy large amounts of smoke in the lungs was. He gave up after that, and we fell into talking about work, then our favorite places in town, then our taste in music, then our parents, and our hopes, dreams, our past loves, what we were attracted to...   
No, I'm not oblivious to the change in the content of our conversation. I might be getting a little cocky, but I think he was interested in me too. I was getting bolder, dropping hints every now and then, and he was returning the favor with compliments. Perhaps I'm shallow, but I was loving the attention, and it felt like I hadn't had any in ages. Luckily, Berwald was a fountain of it, so I was getting my fill. But I wanted more. I was a social person, I need one on one, face to face contact.   
Tino: Well... I really don't know how to say this without it sounding weird... Um... I'd like to meet you, sometime. If that's alright with you...  
There was a very long pause, and I feared that I had moved to fast, and completely scared him off.   
Berwald: Tino...  
Berwald: Tino, I like you, I really do. You're really sweet, and fun to talk to. Under normal circumstances, I would be elated to meet you. But I... I'm not quite normal, Tino.   
Not normal? What could that mean? Was he talking about his accent, his apparently scary face? Was he obese, or did he have a horrendous scar? Did he really think I would care?   
Tino: What do you mean? If it's something silly like a scar or your weight or something, then I should punch you for being so dumb!   
Berwald: No, it isn't that... Well, the scar is pretty close. It's... It's not something I really want to talk about. I... I'm sorry Tino. Maybe some other time... I'm just scared of losing you as a friend.   
I frowned, looking at the screen with dismay. Was he being serious? He didn't want to meet me because of something-like-a-scar? Or was he just making up an excuse to avoid me? But he seemed sincere. Really, I was the one who should worry! I'm the overweight one! But... He seemed really uncomfortable with the idea, so I decided it would be best to let it go.   
Tino: Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you too fast. I don't understand, but I'll respect that you don't want to. But let me know if you change your mind.   
Berwald: You didn't push me too fast. I wish I could see you, wish I was brave enough to. But... I'm a coward, Tino. Please, give me some more time.   
Tino: Take all the time you need. Just know that I don't care what you look like, or anything like that. You'll be Berwald, regardless.   
Berwald: Thank you, Tino. I've got to go for tonight, so goodnight. Will you be online tomorrow?  
Tino: Of course! But it'll be a bit later, around six. Tomorrow is humane society day!  
Berwald: Okej, I'll remember that. Say hello to the dogs for me.   
Tino: Will do. Goodnight Berwald.   
Berwald: Goodnight.   
And he was gone. I sighed, wishing that had gone better. I had done my best to sound cheerful and normal at the end, so he wouldn't feel bad. I hadn't expected to be rejected so bluntly and so quickly. I guess I had it coming. We had only spoken for two days so far, though it had been hours today. And it felt like I knew Berwald better than I knew anyone, even Eli. But, obviously, there were things that he hadn't told me. Pretty big things, it seems. I frowned as I shut the computer off and closed the lid. I continued to think on it as I showered, and as I got into my boxers, and brushed my teeth and hair, and even after I crawled into my bed. What could possibly be so awful that he wouldn't see me? Something like a scar, but not exactly a scar? What did that even mean?   
My head started hurting, and I gave in, clearing my mind of thoughts of Berwald by promising myself that I would investigate this the next day. I let my mind fall to black, and eventually, my consciousness did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I never said it was a happy surprise. Well, I couldn't resist posting another chapter. (This seems to be my ongoing problem when I have advance chapters...) Anyway, here's chapter two for your reading enjoyment.   
> Oh, another side note: This story is relatively fast paced. It's to be assumed that both Tino and Berwald have some experience in life, some hardships and heartbreak, so they are mature enough to know what they're doing. (Read: I'm making excuses as to why their relationship develops so fast.) I want this story to be relatively short, with a clear ending. I promise that the chapters will get a little longer, starting around chapter five.   
> Hope you'll stick with me!
> 
> Deviantart: http://ask-nstac.deviantart.com/ (An ask profile, drawn answers)  
> Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-kuroriya (An ask profile, written answers)  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kuroriya 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

I woke up the next morning, and rolled out of bed to get ready for another day at work. The same routine, the same day at work. Eli noticed that something was wrong, and let me go a little early. I got to the humane society around one thirty, and was, of course, cheered up by all the puppies that attacked me as soon as I walked into the pen area. I grinned, petting as many as I could at a time, while trying to keep my mouth closed around the grin, not particularly keen on the idea of frenching a dog. After a few minutes, they let me stand up, and I led them back towards the leash rack. I could only take two big dogs or four little dogs for a walk at a time. (I was technically only supposed to have one at any given time, but they made an exception for me, as the pups always behaved themselves for me.) I grabbed two leashes, hooking them to two of the larger dogs, and led them away, ushering them through the gate then closing it quickly so none of the others could get out. I continued this, taking each on his or her walk, adjusting my coat a few times to keep off the cold, till there was only one puppy left, poor little odd one out. I hooked the leash up to her pink collar (This is what indicated that she was female.) and off we went.  
This one was new, I had never walked her before, but she was walking around like she owned the place. I chuckled at her little prance of a walk, and she turned to look at me when I did. I grinned at her, making a shooing motion with my hand. She looked at me for a bit longer before continuing her walk. She took her time, sniffing at several trees before she chose the one she wanted to pee on. I looked away politely, waiting for her to finish before I gave a little tug on the leash to get her walking in the other direction. But she didn't budge. I gave another tug, but no reaction. She pulled in the other direction. I frowned at her, tugging yet again. She sat down. I groaned.  
None of the dogs had been this difficult in a very long while. Even if they were stubborn, I had what the Humane Society workers called “the magical touch.” Dogs always warmed up to me, and were more than willing to do as they were told. Still, there is that occasional tough case. But I have even more determination to get those dogs to like me. I gave her my most amiable smile, then quickly walked over to her, holding the leash close to her collar so she couldn't walk away.  
“Hope you don't mind being held.” I said quietly, then grabbed her underneath her belly, hoisting her up into my arms. She yipped, but didn't make any other noise. In fact, her tail started wagging a bit. I chuckled and carried her back to the pens. As I neared, I saw that one of the workers had come out to check on the dogs. She saw me, and smiled.  
“Oh, Tino! Looks like you've met little Hanatamago.” She said, and I looked down at the little white dog in my arms.  
“Hana-what?” I asked, letting the puff ball down on the ground, undoing her leash. She scampered off to socialize with the other dogs.  
“Hanatamago. It's Japanese, or so I heard. An old woman bought her as a puppy, but she died about a year after. The police brought her over to us. She's been here since Friday.”  
“And no one has taken her home? But she's such a cutie!”  
“I know. I'm surprised too. But she's a little standoffish, as you might have noticed. The only person she's ever had contact with was the old woman, so she doesn't take well to new people.”  
“But half the fun is getting them to like you! I don't understand the mentality of people!”  
“Calm down Tino, you'll scare the dogs.” She chastised, and I blushed, shuffling my feet.  
“Right, sorry. Lost my temper a little. Do you need some help? I can feed the ones on this side for you.” I offered. I did tasks like this until about five thirty, when I said goodbye to everyone, including the dogs, then retrieved the coat that I had shed after the walks, and headed out. It had cooled down even more, the chill feeling like it was slicing into my cheeks as I walked the two blocks to my apartment. I was more than relieved when I got inside, and stripped myself of my coat and shoes, then ran into my bedroom, flopping into the bed and cuddling up in the comforter. I shivered for a while, but it eventually started retaining my heat, and I warmed up quickly after that. I sighed in content, wondering if I should just go to bed now. But I remembered that I promised to talk to Berwald. And as I thought about that, I got a little more eager to do so. I wanted to know what ailed him, after all!  
I crawled out from under the blankets, tripping on them as I got out of bed. But I couldn't be bothered with such things. I was on a mission. I turned my laptop on, waited for it to boot, then opened the chat page. Sure enough, Berwald was there, and I opened the box.  
Tino: Hei! I was worried I might have scared you away! How are you.  
Berwald: I was thinking the same thing. And I'm alright. Worried until now, but fine seeing as you got on. And you?  
Tino: I'm great! I got to play with the puppies today, remember?  
Berwald: Ja. Guessing you had fun.  
Tino: I did indeed. There is a new girl there, Hana... Hana something... Hanatamato? No... Well, she was cute. I wish I could take her home. Stupid apartment that doesn't allow pets. -.-  
Berwald: Ja, the worst part of most apartments. Maybe I should get myself a dog. Or at least a hamster. This house gets kind of lonely.  
Tino: I feel you there. I haven't had anyone to talk to, besides Eli, in ages.  
Berwald: Same here, minus the Eli part. I don't get to go out much, so conversation is a bit lacking.  
Oh, was I getting close?  
Tino: Oh? Why don't you go out much?  
A pause, hesitation. Berwald was so easy to read, even over the computer.  
Berwald: Because of that... Condition I mentioned yesterday.  
Tino: Ah, I see. Still not going to tell me what it is?  
Berwald: No. I'm hoping to get you to like me enough that you won't run when you see me.  
Tino: Berwald, I don't care what you look like! You could be albino, or have cancer and be bald, I don't care! I'll like you just the same.  
I waited, a little angry, for his response. But it didn't come. I frowned, but rethought what I was doing.  
Tino: Okei, sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm being pushy when I said I wouldn't be. Let's talk about something else, okei?  
Berwald: No, I'm sorry. I'm not being fair. Just, please, a little more time. I'm not quite prepared for it just yet. But I trust you Tino, I really do.  
So we changed topics, talking about anything that had nothing to do with his “problem.” I was so curious, so desperate to know, but I knew I had been pushing it. To ask to meet after only two days was unheard of! And I was being forceful with it. Curiosity killed the cat, or, in this case, the could-be relationship between Berwald and I. I needed to back off. I kept the conversation light, asking about his friends, telling him about mine. Then it was movies that we liked, television programs. (Though neither of us watched very much TV.) Then we started describing ourselves. I was honest, maybe even a little mean to myself, but Berwald didn't seem to care much what I thought of myself. Eventually, he asked if I could send him a picture. I agreed, in return for one of him.  
The terms set, I fished around in my desk drawers to find my cheap little digital camera. After much sifting and a bit of cursing, I found it. I smiled triumphantly, and went into the bathroom. I fixed my hair up a bit, and contemplated putting on makeup. But I hardly ever wore it, so sending him a picture with it on was like telling him a lie. So I set up, using the mirror to make sure I was aiming the camera correctly. I snapped five pictures before I found one that I was satisfied with. I returned to the computer and uploaded it.  
It seemed weird to me that he would send me a picture, but wouldn't meet me in person. But I guess you can edit a photo, or just take one from the internet. But he made it sound like he planned to meet with me eventually... So why would he bother? But if he wasn't going to send a fake, why not just show me his face in person. Shit, my questions were going in circles.  
Tino: Well, I'm ready if you are. Please don't make fun of me?  
Berwald: I wouldn't. Same to you.  
Tino: Alright, you have a deal.  
I attached the photo, and sent it. And waited for his. It came not even seconds later, and I clicked on it eagerly, waiting impatiently for it to load. When it did, I gasped. At first it was fear, but it quickly melted into awe. As he had told me, he had a glare to his face. His cheek bones were high, and he had sharp square glasses on, making it even more intense. But he was intensely attractive behind that glare. His eyes were a deep, ocean blue color, with just a barely noticeable ring of green around the pupil. His hair was fair, but darker than mine, choppy, like he had cut it himself, but was pretty skilled with the scissors. His skin was pale as well, almost as much as mine, though there was a faint blush on those high cheekbones. I smiled to myself as I imagined him trying to take a picture, imagining him as terribly camera shy.  
Well, it was official. I was in love with Berwald. Well, alright, that might be jumping the gun. I was very, very, VERY attracted to him. Not just his looks, but his personality as well. I gazed at him for a little while longer, then forced myself to close out of the picture. I came back to see he had already sent me a response. I was actually kind of dreading it! How was I to compare with such a handsome man.  
Berwald: Tino, you're beautiful.  
I blushed, but couldn't help but wonder if he was teasing me, or just flattering me to be polite.  
Berwald: You're... perfect... Your eyes, and your hair, and your face... Everything I expected, but even better. It's amazing.  
Okei, that was taking it a bit far for a joke or mere flattery.  
Tino: Well, thank you! I'm flattered, really! And you're quite the looker yourself! I never dreamed that a personality as wonderful as yours could have a face to match!  
Berwald: You don't think I'm scary?  
Tino: Huh? Oh, I guess you startled me at first, but no. I know better. You're too sweet to be scary!  
He didn't respond for a while, and I wondered what he was thinking about.  
Berwald: You really don't think I'm scary?  
Tino: No, silly, I really don't. I think you're handsome though.  
Again, I was waiting a while for a reply. I got impatient.  
Tino: Berwald?  
Berwald: Sorry. I'm not used to people complimenting me... Or talking to me after they see my face at all. I had a repairman quit one time because he was too scared, and I had to fix the sink myself. So this is just new to me.  
Tino: Oh... Well, you deserve compliments!  
Berwald: Hm, thank you.  
We talked a bit more, exchanging compliments here and there, and generally putting each other in better moods. I said goodnight a little sadly, and hopped into the shower. I bathed quickly, wanting to get to bed so I could get to tomorrow, and could talk to Berwald again. After turning the water off and drying myself, I sprinted into my bedroom, trying to get to my dresser quickly in a bid to stay warm. Needless to say, this didn't work, and I was shivering the entire time that I tried to step into my boxers and pajama bottoms. Once I managed to get them on, I dove once again into my comforter, curling into it and pulling it around my chilled body. I would have to see the apartment attendant about getting my heat looked at... I had it on full blast, but it was still frigid in all of my rooms.  
I rolled over, wiggling until my head found my pillows, and I tried my best to relax my body, knowing I would warm up eventually. I had to remind myself not to curl into a ball, or none of my body heat would go down to the bottom of the bed, and my feet would suffer. I needed to distract myself from the cold, so I started thinking about Berwald. He had seemed genuinely surprised that I hadn't found him too scary. I suppose I could see why people would be frightened, as he did, indeed, glare. I guess I was lucky to have met him through the computer, as it gave me time to get to know him well enough that I could see past the face.  
And, since I wasn't immediately scared away, I was able to see how handsome the face truly was. With that face and my imagination piecing together his body, speech, mannerisms... My god, he was practically a sex god. Alright, again, I was jumping the gun. All I had seen was his face, and I couldn't define him by my own musings. Still, that didn't stop my hyperactive imagination from trying. I imagined a deep, heavily accented voice, clipped speech, but still smooth, somehow. He seemed the type to keep his sentences as short as possible, a no-nonsense kind of talker. He had proved to be awkward, and quiet, but that was perfect for me. I talked a lot, so someone who was good at listening was ideal. He had a terribly masculine face, so I guessed he would be rather strong, with chiseled, toned muscles, healthy, but not overly bulky. Smooth arms, leading down to strong wrists, attaching big hands with long fingers to the rest of him. Such masculine hands, big enough to hold my hips, my waist, adventurous, touching everything while those intense blue eyes stared me down, making me shiver under the gaze.  
I gasped as I realised that my body had become oversensitive, that my hand had slowly been making its way down my body. I shot my hand out to my side, biting my lip in shame. Why did I always take things too far? And so fast! I get a picture of him, and the same night I'm touching myself while I think about it? Maybe he was right to stay away! Honestly, what was I doing? Was I so desperate that I would really go through with this? It's not like my high school sweetheart had been THAT far back... Only four years ago... Alright, so maybe I WAS that desperate. Or maybe I just truly liked him that much. I mean, I had never believed in it, but one always hears about love at first sight...  
I sighed, rolling over, opting to ignore my little problem. I would at least meet him in person before I would allow any such play to be done. Yes. That was reasonable. But my body begged to differ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite time for the dirty stuff just yet, but I had you going for a second there, huh? Well, it's coming, eventually. Sorry for the gap in updates, I went on a trip to Chicago for Pitchfork and saw the lovely Bjork in concert. Despite the early end to the concert thanks to the weather service, it was an amazing concert, and I hope I get another chance to see Bjork live. She's like, fortyish, and still smoking hot in my eyes. Then again, she's kind of my type. And She was totally adorable, saying "sank you" after every song. Gawd, I'm such a groupie! Anyway, after that we headed to Ohio for Cedar Point, and I rode roller coasters till I was nearly unconscious. And here I am, living to tell the tale.  
> Anyway, double update today to make up for the lack thereof for the past week. And, for anyone who might find themselves liking this story, I'll just warn you that I'm kind of unpredictable with my updates! You've been warned!
> 
> Here are some helpful links, in case you seek me elsewhere: 
> 
> Deviantart: http://ask-nstac.deviantart.com/ (An ask profile, drawn answers)  
> Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-kuroriya (An ask profile, written answers)  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kuroriya 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday 

I woke about an hour too early, and groaned as I read this on my alarm clock. An entire night of doing my best not to masturbate left me rather exhausted. But I reminded myself that I had the next day off, and just had to make it through one more day. Thursdays always meant sleeping in, and seeing the puppies again, I just had to make it through Wednesday. Just one more day.  
I knew there would be no getting back to sleep at this point, so I turned my alarm off and got up, getting dressed. I took my time, changing a few times, seeing as I had the time. I then made my way to the kitchen, sifting through the contents of my freezer until I found a toaster strudel. I put it in the microwave to cook (my toaster bit the dust about two months ago). I watched it turn circles on the glass plate, then pulled it out as the microwave beeped. I ate it immediately, my tongue and fingers protesting the heat, but I couldn't be forced to care. I loved my food hot. After somehow getting the whole thing eaten I pulled a jug of orange juice out of the fridge, poured a glass, downed it, then put everything away. It had been a while since I had had time to eat breakfast, and it was a nice change of pace. Not nice enough to get out of bed a four everyday, but still nice. I still had about half an hour to kill before I was even supposed to be up, but really had nothing to kill it with, so I decided I would just join Eli early. We'd get done with our preparations early, but at least I'd have someone to talk to. I pulled my coat on, fastening it up before walking out into the cold.  
My breath came out as a thin fog, interfering with my vision each time I exhaled, but I had always liked the effect. I shoved my hands as deep into my pockets as they would go, stooping my shoulders in an attempt to retain some of my minute body heat. Looking up at the sky, I guessed that it would snow soon. Maybe later today, more likely tomorrow. I had a knack for predicting snow, and I loved it. Despite my aversion to the cold, there is nothing I love more than playing in fresh snow, diving into huge, pure white piles of fluff, and then going back in for a warm cup of hot chocolate and a toe sizzling bath. And, if it did snow, it would be even better, because I would get to play in it with the dogs! I grinned, turning the corner and letting myself into the cafe. Elizabeta seemed surprised to see me, her eyes getting wide she watched me come in.  
“Tino? What are you doing here so early?” She asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
“I woke up a little too early, but it was lonely at my place. Anything I can do?” I asked, looking around.  
“...You, my sad little employee, need a boyfriend.” She deadpanned, throwing my apron to me. I chuckled, putting it on as I came around behind the counter. “Seriously! Who comes into work early on a Wednesday? You aren't even supposed to want to be alive on hump day! Is your apartment really that depressing? Do I need to send some cookies home with you?” She demanded.  
“No, no, I'm alright. Just a little...Well, I don't even know myself. Just in a weird mood lately, I guess.” I admitted, following her into the kitchen. I gathered the ingredients for the muffins, bringing them to the prep table.  
“Oooooh, I see! You've got a crush!” She exclaimed.  
“W-What?”  
“Oh, silly Tino, you only act this way when you fall for someone. You came in an hour early everyday for a week while you had a crush on that cashier at the grocery store. And for almost two and a half with the repairman. So spill it, who is he?”  
I sighed. Eli was sharper than I gave her credit for.  
“...A guy I met online a few days ago. He lives in town.” I explained. She seemed to light up as I told her, and I remembered that Eli had always had a thing for gay love stories, for some reason.  
“Okay, so, does he have a job? What does he look like? Have you met him? Does he like you too? Are you guys going to go on a date? Oh, right, what is his name? How old is he? Is he nice?”  
I blinked, not able to get a word in edgewise. She seemed to notice that she was going too fast, and she stopped, clearing her throat. “Sorry. Go ahead.”  
I smiled, pouring the muffin batter into the tin while I talked.  
“Let's see... His name is Berwald, and he's 23. He has a job, designing furniture for IKEA. He's definitely nice, and... No, we aren't going on a date. I don't really know how he feels about me. I mean, sometimes I think he likes me just as much as I like him, but... He doesn't want to meet. At least, not yet. He keeps saying that there is something about him that isn't normal, something that he thinks will make me not like him. I... I'm confused, and a little frustrated. I just... I don't understand what could possibly be so wrong with him that he thinks I would never see him again.” I confided, looking at Eli with wide eyes, realising that my eyes stung a bit with the effort not to cry. When had that happened?  
She was quiet for a time, looking thoughtful as she put the mini-cakes in to cook.  
“Well, Tino, it sounds like it's something big. If you want my advice, keep pushing, but do it gently. If you poke at him too hard, he'll draw away. Insist that you'll accept him, regardless of whatever it is he's hiding. Tell him that it doesn't matter, that you like him for who he is, and keep prodding till he gives in.”  
“That's what I've been doing for two days. He doesn't seem to be anywhere near budging though. I know I'm being a little ridiculous. I mean, we haven't been talking for very long. But... I really want to see him, Eli. I can't explain it, but he's perfect for me! He's PERFECT!” I exclaimed, hitting a pan, causing it to clatter to the floor. We both jumped, then giggled at our little scare.  
“Oh Tino, I believe you. But give him a little time. If he's your type, he's shy. Let him ease into the idea.” She offered. “Remember the first time I met Roddy? I practically stalked him! I nearly scared him off! But it worked out. I mean, we're married! So be patient with him. He'll come around.” She assured, pulling out the cakes and the muffins in one movement, setting them down in front of me. I began icing the cakes, letting the muffins cool a bit.  
“I guess that's all I can do... Unless I plan on knocking on every door in town till I see him... Well, actually, that could work. I'll have to come up with an excuse though... Do they still have people sell Avon? Oh, but wait, those are always women, aren't they... Hmm...”  
“Tino... That's a little creepy.” She pointed out. I chuckled, stacking the cakes up to be taken to the display case.  
“Right, sorry. I was only kidding!” I yelled when she gave me a look. “Maybe...” I whispered to myself as I took the cakes to the front. Truth be told, I didn't have the courage to do it. I would just have to wait till Berwald was ready.  
-.-.-+-.-.-  
I left work a little late, as we had a mysterious rush around one, which we had not choice but to oblige. I helped Eli clean up, then bid her ado, making my way yet again into the cold. It had yet to snow, to my disappointment, but I tried to be optimistic, reasoning that it was coming tomorrow. I instead thought about dinner, namely what I would be having. There wasn't much left in my freezer, so I would have to go shopping soon. Well, I had the entire afternoon. Why not today? I switched directions heading to the grocery store instead of home.  
I sighed in relief as I entered the grocery store, the normal temperature feeling nice in comparison to the northern winds outside. I grabbed a cart, and started steering my way in, waving hello to the cashiers as I passed. Though I live in a big city, we are broken up into districts, and we generally stay within our districts, and you get something similar to a small-town feeling while still living in a big city. It's a nice illusion. And because of it, people are really familiar with one another. I know pretty much all the cashiers at the grocery store, at the movie theatre, at most of the restaurants... We're a tight knit little community, and we like it that way.  
After passing the front area, I was plunged into the jungle of fruits and vegetables that they had on display. I stuck my tongue out childishly at the vegetables. My parents always said I would grow out of my distaste for them, but I still had yet to do so. Perhaps that's why I can't lose any weight... But I doubt I'll ever get over it, so I guess I'll always be a little overweight.  
I chose out a few fruits, deciding to treat myself a bit, despite the price. Some cherries, bananas, strawberries... And that would have to do. Oh, wait, no, I need that rather juicy looking pineapple too! My fruit in the cart, I pushed on, happy that I would have something tasty to eat tonight. I went down the cereal aisle, tortured myself over a choice between cinnamon toast crunch, trix, and frosted mini wheats. I eventually decided I would go with the trix, as I had gotten cinnamon toast crunch the time before. I then went to fetch the needed milk. The rest pretty much consisted of freezer food, and some simple things like bread and cheese for sandwiches. Satisfied with my cart, I wheeled it up to the checkup, smiling at the cashier before I began placing my items on the conveyor belt.  
“Hei Antonio, how are you?” I asked conversationally, waiting for the belt to move forward a bit so I could place more on it.  
“Pretty good, yourself?” He returned. I grinned, placing the jug down.  
“I'm alright. I haven't seen Romano at work recently though. Is he okei?”  
“Si, si, I've just been keeping him up later.” He informed me, winking. I chuckled, imagining poor Romano, forced to get up after a sleepless night spent with his Spanish lover. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention, Romano is Feliciano's brother, and that's how I met him. Lucky for me, his boyfriend worked at my grocery store, so I got a discount every once in a while.  
“Ah, I see. Well, try not to exhaust him too much! Remember, he has to deal with Feli all day!” I reminded, and he chuckled.  
“Right, I'll keep that in mind. It'll be fifty thirty two today.”  
“Thanks Antonio. Keep the change!”  
I handed him the money, and collected my bags, pushing the cart back to where I had found it, then headed out. I was greeted by the windchill, forcing me to rush home to keep the food from suffering any damage. I had to set the bags down to unlock my door. When I got it open, I quickly gathered them back up, waddling inside awkwardly as I tried not to drop them. As soon as I made it into the kitchen, I dropped them on the counter. My arms free, I took my coat off, taking it back to my coat hanger, then dropping my shoes in front of the door. I returned to the kitchen and began putting away my groceries. It didn't take me long, and soon I was pushing the power button on my computer.  
I don't remember being this attached to my computer before... But I guess I didn't have Berwald to talk to before. I'm sure that, after we began meeting, eventually, I would lose almost all interest for the computer. After all, I was only using it to gain the attention I had been lacking recently, and Berwald seemed pretty eager to give it to me. I just wished that he would agree already! Honestly, it was driving me insane! I said I would wait, but...  
I opened the internet, and, against my normal internet protocol, I skipped straight to the chat site. I was pleased to see Berwald was already on. I sent him a hello, and waited for his response. It was quick.  
Berwald: Hej Tino. How are you today?  
Tino: I'm good! Went grocery shopping today. You?  
Berwald: Alright. Woke up later than usual today, so I had a bit of a late start.  
Tino: Haha, that's funny, I woke up too early today! Eli was worried!  
Berwald: I bet. You don't seem the type to get up any earlier than you have to.  
Tino: You got me. I hate getting up early, but it's kind of part of the job.  
Berwald: Ja, I'm sure coffee is more popular in the morning.  
Tino: Very much so. But we had a weird rush around one today. People can be pretty unpredictable.  
Berwald: Ja, I know how you feel. Are you working again tomorrow?  
Tino: No I have Thursdays off. I go to the humane society around eleven, but I have nothing to do after that. Sometimes I go to the library or something, sometimes I just stay home.  
Berwald: Well, what are you going to do tomorrow?  
Tino: Not sure just yet. I usually figure it out as I go.  
He didn't respond for quite a while, and I got fidgety. Should I change the subject? Or was he typing something really long? I decided to give him a bit more time, and went to retrieve a drink of water from the kitchen. When I returned, I found that he had, indeed, been typing up a long message.  
Berwald: Alright, I understand if you're angry with me, and don't want to, but... Well, I decided that I do want to meet up with you. I was thinking about it last night, and the more I put it off, the more I'm going to fear it. And I've got to trust you, or I know I'll lose you. I'd rather take the chance of losing you this way. At least I'll have a fighting chance. I know you'll get annoyed if I keep refusing to meet you, and that's even scarier to me than taking the chance and seeing you in person.  
Berwald: Like I said, I understand if you're mad about this. I was being pretty cold. I just... I'm still worried. I haven't had a real friend in so long, and I don't want to lose you. But if you still want to, can we meet tomorrow? I don't have any work that needs to be done, and you have the day off...  
I was speechless. Perhaps there is something to this wishful thinking that I do. I wondered what it was that had changed his mind, but it didn't really matter! He was waiting for a response.  
Tino: What do you mean, angry? How could I be angry? Berwald, I'm excited! But are you sure? I don't want you to do this just because I'm pushing you. I'd rather wait until you're comfortable.  
Berwald: I'm sure, Tino. I really do want to meet with you, and my...problem isn't going away. So I might as well get it over with, right?  
Tino: That doesn't sound very sincere! I'm serious Berwald! If you want to wait a little longer, I understand.  
Berwald: No, I don't want to wait anymore. Does tomorrow work for you?  
Well, he seemed pretty dead set on it, and who was I to argue?  
Tino: Sure! I'll finish at the humane society around two, so any time after that is fine. Where do you want to meet?  
Berwald: If it's alright, I could come meet you at the Humane Society.  
Tino: Oh, okei, that works! Um... Do you have a phone, by any chance? That way I can text you when I'm done...  
We exchanged numbers, then talked late into the night, keeping the conversation away from the coming day. I think we were both nervous. But I was definitely excited to finally be meeting him in person. I'd finally be able to fill in all the missing details and give my wild imagination a rest. Now just to get to sleep... That could take a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, double update for today. And now, the author's random musings...  
> I mentioned in the first note that I'm relatively popular over at Fanfiction.net. I can proudly say that one of my stories holds the record for the most reviewed SuFin fanfic on the site. That's an accomplishment for me, at least. I wonder if I'll ever be as popular here? It seems like a pretty tough crowd so far. And there are a lot less people who leave feedback. I guess the "kudo" system makes it a lot easier for the readers. They get to leave positive feedback without actually typing anything out. But I prefer comments, to be honest. Oh well, we'll see how this goes! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and here are some helpful links, if you happen to be looking to find me elsewhere! 
> 
> Deviantart: http://ask-nstac.deviantart.com/ (An ask profile, drawn answers)  
> Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-kuroriya (An ask profile, written answers)  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kuroriya 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	5. Thursday

Thursday

I woke the next day, feeling a bit miserable, but getting up none the less, too restless to get back to sleep. I had tossed and turned all night, trying to will my mind to stop thinking about meeting with Berwald, and failing pretty epically. Regardless, I rolled out of bed, forcing my feet to plant themselves on the carpet of my bedroom floor. I felt the chill immediately, and hissed under my breath, doing my best to ignore it as I shuffled my way out of my cozy bed and over to my closet to get dressed. I contemplated what I wanted to wear longer than I usually do, the fact that this would be the first thing Berwald ever saw me in weighing on my mind. I pulled out and discarded many a shirt before finally settling on a light blue sweater. I fished around for a pair of jeans and, satisfied with my choices, got dressed. I transferred into my bathroom next, brushing down my awful bedhead, a daily war for me.  
After smoothing that down, I fidgeted with the sweater, fixing the cowl collar so that it would lay correctly. I considered ringing my eyes with some eyeliner, but again decided against it. I'd rather he see me for what I am. All done fixing myself, I ventured into the kitchen, grabbing one of the bananas I had bought yesterday. I made quick work of it, then took a drink of orange juice straight out of the carton, a perk of living alone. Breakfast in my stomach, I pulled my coat and shoes on and headed out, taking my usual route to the humane society. I took in the normal sights of the city in a bid to forget about the cold nipping at my exposed cheeks and ears, turning them scarlet. I tried not to think about our meeting, coming very soon, but it was impossible, and my heart rate was racing, pounding in my almost numb ears. Luckily, it made the trip go by pretty fast.  
I arrived right on time, and was given my routine greetings from the receptionists. I smiled politely at them and returned their morning wishes, then headed back to where the dogs were kept. (Luckily in a completely different section than the cats.) I was greeted by many a bark, and some excited whines. I grinned, my previous nervousness all but forgotten, at least for the moment.  
“Hei everyone. Hope you're ready. It's cold out!” I warned, grabbing some leashes and retrieving two dogs from their pens. I took each dog on their respective walk, and was a bit disappointed that I didn't see the little white one from Tuesday. I did a once over of the place, wondering if she was hiding, but found no sign of her. I decided to be happy as opposed to sad, assuming that she had been adopted. She was a cutie, after all. Putting it from my mind, I went and got the sack of food, filling each bowl, then checked to make sure they all had plenty of water, filling the ones that didn't.  
I then talked to one of the employees, who asked me to help out with baths. I followed her to the grooming area, and spent the next several hours shampooing and rinsing various dogs. I got quite the surprise when a certain white ball of fluff was plopped into my arms, yipping playfully.  
“Hei! I was wondering where you had gone! I thought someone adopted you!” I exclaimed, putting her into the tub and getting the spray nozzle ready.  
“No, the poor thing had to get some shots today. She definitely didn't like the vet as much afterward.” My partner explained. I chuckled, spraying the pup down, getting a kick out of how little she looked when all of her fur was drooping. She didn't seem to enjoy her bath either, but she liked being wrapped up in the towel and cradled like a baby. I smiled at her, poking her black little nose, making her wriggle in the cocoon of fabric.  
“That's all of them, Tino. And It's almost two, just to let you know. Thanks for your help today.”  
I glanced at the clock, finding that it was, indeed, nearly two. My heart rate picked up, and I held the little dog in my arms just a bit tighter. She yipped, and I returned my attention to her, realising that she probably wanted down. I put her down, unraveling the towel so she could move around. She shook her coat out a few times, then ran like a mad person for a while before coming to my feet and laying down. I chortled, used to such erratic behaviors after a bath, and picked her up, returning her to the pen area. One of the employees took her from me and put her in her own pen, and I turned, headed back for the door.  
I sat down in the reception area in one of the hard plastic chairs. I had to take a few deep breaths before I pulled out my phone, opening my contact list and highlighting the most recent entry. I contemplated calling him, but decided against it in favor for a text message. I'd rather hear his voice in person. My fingers worked quickly, informing him that I was finished and ready to meet with him. After I hit send, I sighed, feeling my previous anxiousness fading, replaced with the onset of a different kind. This was less of a fast-paced breathing nervousness, more of a fingernail-biting type, a foot-tapping type, a pick-the-stuff-out-of-your-sweater type, a blink-rapidly-and-freak-out-every-time-something-moves type. I think the receptionists noticed my demeanor, as I caught them whispering to each other while eying me, more than one time.  
After about twenty minutes, my phone vibrated, making me jump about three feet in the air. I fumbled with it and ended up dropping it before I could calm myself enough to actually look at the text. It was simple, short, but still formal, so obviously from Berwald.  
I'm here, out front.  
I reread the message several times, having to convince myself of it's legitimacy for some reason. I locked my phone, shoving it back into my pocket, then stood. The receptionists all snapped to look in my direction, and each gave me a bright smile.  
“Good luck, Tino! We're all rooting for you!” One promised, and I gaped at her a bit.  
“W-What do you mean?” I demanded, stammering a bit. They exchanged knowing looks.  
“We've worked with you long enough to know what's going on. And you forget that Eli and I are good Friends. I'm sure he's a sweetie. Good luck.” She repeated, her friends giving me a thumbs up. I blushed, rolling my eyes and walking towards the door.  
“Yeah, thanks Elise... Everyone.” I called back, my sarcasm switching to sincerity without my permission. I took a deep breath, not sure if I was prepared for this, but not wanting to put it off any longer. I pushed the door open, my eyes wide, not daring to blink for fear I would miss it, whatever “it” was. But, to my surprise, there was no Berwald to be seen. I looked around, confused beyond belief, so many thoughts going through my mind at once. Had he gone to the wrong place? Had he texted me a little early so that I would be outside when he arrived? Had he backed out at the last second? Had he opted not to come at all? Was I being filmed?  
But then I heard my name, called by an insanely deep voice, one that rattled my bones and made my voice sound like a hamster's. I looked around for the source, but still saw no sign of him. Then my eyes found a tree, a few feet to my left. I raised an eyebrow. He was hiding? From what? Me? The employees? I shook my head, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, and walked over to the tree. I stopped right behind it, taking one last deep breath, then came around to the other side.  
I stopped dead in my tracks, a gasp falling from my lips.  
He was there, sure enough. He looked just like his picture, angular, masculine, and terribly handsome. His hair was the color of wheat, looking a bit lighter in the natural light. His eyes were even bluer than I remembered, the green ring around the pupil easier to see, magnified a bit by his square glasses. His expression was the same as in the picture as well, very serious, perhaps a bit scary. But I could see something underneath it, a hint of fear, anticipation. His shoulders were strong, his arms particularly muscular. But that was pretty easy to explain, he obviously had to use them a lot. Why?

He was in a wheelchair. 

It took my mind a moment to register this fact, to process it. What was I to think about this? This was obviously the abnormality he had been so scared of me seeing. It was understandable. This wasn't something that was easily overlooked, like a scar. This was half of his body. But I didn't feel negatively towards it, I decided. It wasn't a bad thing, nor was it something he could change. It was part of Berwald, and he would be treated no differently because of it. I gathered my thoughts and dismissed them, smiling.  
“Well hei! You scared me for a sec there, I thought you had set me up.” I scolded playfully. He seemed surprised. “And then I thought the tree was talking to me! But wow, it's nice to finally meet you!” I exclaimed, giving him a grin. It wasn't fake, and I think that surprised him even more.  
“J-Ja. You too.” He returned, staring at me, trying to find an indicator that I was being false with him. I congratulated myself internally, knowing he would find none.  
“Do you want to stay here, or would you like to go somewhere else? As much as I love dogs, I prefer it when my words aren't followed by a chorus of barks...” I hinted. He nodded, gesturing for me to lead the way. “There's a little park not too far from here. Oh, how did you get here? Did you drive?” I asked. He shook his head.  
“Ah live close by, no poin'.” He explained. It took me a moment to translate what he had said, but I got it eventually. Despite how hard it was to understand, or maybe because it was so hard to understand, I found his accent horribly attractive, almost exactly as I had imagined.  
“You weren't kidding about that accent! It's going to take some getting used to, that's for sure!” I admitted, trying to keep him talking, anticipating that this was going to be quite the task if his internet chatting habits were any indicator.  
“Ja, sorry.” He offered quietly, looking down.  
“No, don't be sorry! I'll get used to it. I have a knack for this kind of thing!” I said proudly, turning to walk down the path. He followed, keeping pace with me nicely, despite the chair. “Most of my friends are foreign, so I've gotten used to deciphering accents. Eli, for example, is Hungarian. And I had to take Swedish classes when I was a kid. It's mandatory in Finland. So hopefully it won't take me long to catch on.” I babbled, wondering what I could talk about to keep his interest.  
“Ya speak Swedish?” He asked, looking up at me.  
“Ah, only a little. I forgot most of it, honestly. The only reason I still know Finnish is because my mom calls every weekend, and she doesn't speak any English.” I explained, pulling my coat a little tighter around me, shoving my hands back into my pockets as far as they would go. Berwald had the right idea with those gloves.  
“Neither does mine. Says she'll never nee' to. Father's the same way, Swedish through an' through, Ah guess.” He offered. I chuckled.  
“Sounds like we have pretty similar families, huh? I guess it's good to keep the culture alive. But enough talk about parents. How was your morning?” I asked, this topic much more interesting.  
“...Nervous. Ah was worried 'bou' meetin' ya.” He admitted lowly. I smiled at him, turning the corner that would lead us straight into the park.  
“Me too! Last night too! It was silly, now that I think about it, but what's done is done. Aaaaand here we are!” I announced happily, lifting my arms as if I was giving him a tour. He looked around at the park, completely void of any human life. I walked over to a bench, sitting down near the side so that he could park(?) himself next to me, and it would be akin to sitting together. He did exactly as I had hoped, angling himself a bit so that he could face me. I smiled, clenching my hands together in a bid to keep them warm.  
“Well... Now that you're here in person, I have no idea what to talk about...” I said, accepting my social defeat. It was quiet for a moment while he seemed to contemplate something.  
“...Aren' ya goin' to ask how i' happened?” He asked.  
“How... What happened?” I questioned stupidly. Then I looked down and realised what he meant. “Oh! N-No, I wasn't really planning on it. It's not really my place to ask right now. It's probably personal, and I understand that you might not want to talk about it. I'd rather wait until you want to tell me.” I explained, sounding sincere. Truth be told, I was dying to know, but I was telling the truth when I said I would rather wait. He thought this over for a moment, then looked back up at me.  
“Ah... Yer no' angry?” He questioned.  
“Angry? Why would I be angry?”  
“Ah didn't tell ya tha' Ah...”  
“It doesn't matter! I understand why you wouldn't want to.”  
“Ya don' have to stay 'ere jus' fer me. If ya wan' to leave, ya can. Ah understan'.” He said, sounding miserable despite his words. I was appalled! Had he really been so mistreated that he was this wary of people? My heart throbbed a bit at the thought.  
“Do you really think so little of me?” I demanded. “I don't care if you're in a wheelchair! You're still Berwald, no matter what. Sure, it was unexpected, but it's a part of you. It doesn't change what I think of you.”  
He soaked that up a bit, his mouth tight. The next thing I knew, my hands were in his. He held them between his, looking into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat, the contact unexpected.  
“Thank ya.” He said simply, but seriously. I caught back up, and smiled, nodding. He released my hands, returning his to his lap.  
“You're silly. Did you think I was just acting?”  
“...Ja...”  
I rolled my eyes, rubbing my hands together, hoping the friction would warm them a bit. No such luck. Berwald seemed to notice my little dilemma, and took my hands in his yet again. He brought them up close to his face, and let out a warm breath over them, rubbing with his gloved hands, his method of heating much more effective than mine. I blushed a bit, but thanked him.  
“I swear to you, it's going to snow today!”  
He gave me a curious look, continuing to warm my hands between his.  
“I'm serious! I can totally tell!” I cried. He still seemed doubtful. “Fine! Let's make a bet! If it snows before we split up, you give me a ride home.” I decided. His eyebrow twitched slightly at that.  
“And if Ah win?” He inquired. I didn't anticipate him winning, and it really didn't cross my mind that this would be a two sided bet. I thought about it, unable to come up with anything good.  
“Well, what do you want if you win?” I turned the question on him instead. He too took a moment to think it over.  
“...If Ah win, ya have to ea' a decen' meal every nigh' fer a week.” He decided. I blanched.  
“What? But I can't afford that!” I complained.  
“Be'er hope i' snows then.” He replied, looking smug. I tsked, but let it go, knowing I would win anyway. We sat in silence for a moment, the lack of anything to talk about getting the better of us. But, as is usual for me, I couldn't let the silence hang around for too long.  
“Alright, well, the park seemed like a good idea at the time... But it's way too cold out here. The cafe isn't too far from here... Is it alright if we...”  
“Ja. I's cold ou' here.” He agreed, letting go of the hands that he had been warming the entire time. I smiled as I realised this, liking how this was going. Seems I wasn't too far off the mark in thinking that he might like me back.  
He seemed to know the way to the cafe without me having to show it to him, which had me curious. But it was across from the high school, so I guess it was probably normal that he knew where it was. I guess I was reading into it way too much. Perhaps I was really just hoping that he was as into me as I was him.  
I opened the door for him, letting him go in ahead of me and choose a table. I took his order like a pro. (And I would hope so, considering I am.) I told him to wait a sec, and went up to the front counter. Eli was nowhere to be found, likely in the back baking something, but Roderich was manning the front counter.  
“Hei Roderich.” I greeted cheerfully. He gave me a small nod of acknowledgment.  
“You do know that today is your day off right?” Elizabeta asked, having popped her head out of the kitchen to see who had come in. I chuckled, nodding.  
“I was in the neighborhood...” I started.  
“Seems like you always are...”  
“And I was looking for a lovely beverage to warm my friend and I up.” I finished. She perked up at this, coming all the way out of the kitchen to scope out the cafe. She finally picked Berwald out, and her grin faltered a little.  
“I-Is he... The one in...”  
“The wheelchair? Yes.” I finished for her. She turned to me, looking worried.  
“Oh my... Are you okay with that?” She asked, leaning in closer.  
“Why wouldn't I be?” I retorted.  
“Oh, Tino, that's not what I meant. I... Well, I don't know what I mean. I'm not sure what to think. How did it happen?”  
“I don't know yet. He hasn't told me, and I'm not going to pressure it out of him.”  
“...You really like him, huh?” She asked, her previous smirk coming back into place.  
“A bit more than I probably should, to be honest.” I admitted, blushing a bit.  
“I bet he's a sweetheart under that scary face.”  
“From what I've seen so far. Speaking of sweet, I'd like a piece of cheese cake, and a Danish.”  
“Then you'll come back and get it yourself, you cheeky little brat.” She replied, her smile still fully in tact. I saluted, tapping my heels together.  
“Yes mam!” I came around behind the counter and retrieved my sweets, grabbing two coffee cups and filling one with coffee for Berwald, the other with hot chocolate for me. “Put it on my tab, Eli?” I asked, putting it all on a tray.  
“Uh huh. I better be invited to your wedding.” She returned, returning to the kitchen.  
“Don't curse me! Knock on wood!” I called, chuckling as I returned to Berwald's side. He looked curious about our exchange, but didn't ask. Not that I could tell him anyway.  
“Sorry, Eli likes to talk. Are you sure you don't want any sugar or cream?” I asked again before I sat, ready to go and get some should he change his mind.  
“Ah'm sure.” He assured, making me stick my tongue out.  
“I can barely drink the stuff chock full of sugar, I don't understand how anyone can drink it plain like that!” I exclaimed, watching him take a drink of the offending liquid.  
“Ya work a' a cafe, and don' drink coffee?” He asked, setting it down and taking a bit of the cheesecake I had brought him.  
“Joo. It's gross! But I like the smell of it, I guess. And it's fun to talk to all the grumpy people in the morning.”  
“...Ya like talkin' to grumpy people?”  
“Well... It's hard to explain. They always have something to complain about, but the seem a lot happier after their morning cup. It's fun to see the change is what I should have said, I guess. What about you? What do you like about your job?”  
“...Makin' furniture? I's jus' somethin' Ah've always done. Plus Ah don' have to leave mah house to work.” He pointed out.  
“Oh, you know, I guess that does make sense. Having to wheel yourself all the way to IKEA every day would be a hassle.” I agreed, smiling.  
“Well, i's pretty much the same as walkin' fer me. Ah jus'... Ah'm no' much of a people person. Doesn' help tha' they always stare a' me...” He admitted, making my smile a little pained.  
“I guess you're right, that would be uncomfortable...”  
“...Sorry. Ah didn' mean to do tha'. Ah'm no' tryin' to ge' sympathy. Ah'm bad a' talkin'.” He apologized.  
“No, it's alright, I understand. Besides, I'm supposed to be pretty good at it! Half the time my friends can't get me to shut up. I don't mean to ramble, it just kind of... Happens? I'm actually pretty quiet if I don't know the person, but I wasn't like that with you... Well, it doesn't really feel like this is the first time that I met you, we've been talking for a while, after all. But talking to you in person is a lot different than online. You're even quieter than I expected! But yeah, that's alright, I don't mind. Sometimes being quiet is a good thing! Like, when you go to the library, I'm sure you never get shushed by the librarians! I do, all the time. I meet up with one of my friends there pretty often, as it's right between our districts. I swear the Librarians have a “most undesirable” poster of me on their desks or something, because as soon as I walk in they watch me like a hawk, and if I so much as open my mouth to say something to Ed, they suddenly appear to glare and shush me. Oh, Eduard is my friend, the one that moved a while ago. He moved up to the third district for his job, which keeps him pretty busy, so I don't get to see him as often as I used to, but we still hang out every once in a while. He used to come over to my apartment every weekend and “borrow” my tv so he could play video games. What was the last one he played? Sky something? All I remember is that he would shout about getting hit in the knee with an arrow, or something. And he played at all hours of the night! I would wake up to his shouts, and look at the clock, and it would be, like, four in the morning! I let him take the tv when he moved. I didn't need it anyway, I never watch anything anymore, and if I do decide to watch something, I can just find it on the internet. Except I can never find Law and Order SVU. That was like, one of the only shows I ever really watched. Oh, and ABC family always had a Harry Potter marathon going on, like, every week. I guess I should just buy the DVDs, I mean, I watch it often enough, might as well. Oh, I probably didn't tell you, I'm a total Harry Potter nerd. I've even got a wand and stuff. I was Harry Potter for Halloween... Well, for as long as I remember. But then I got sorted, and it turns out I'm a Hufflepuff! Who would have thought, right? I figured Ravenclaw, if not Gryffindor. But Hufflepuff? I had myself convinced that the test was wrong for the longest time, but it doesn't matter what test I take, or how much I botch the answers, I always get Hufflepuff. So I've accepted it now, and I got a Hufflepuff robe, and now I'm a Hufflepuff for Halloween. People look at me a little funny, considering how old I am, but Ed has the Ravenclaw robe, so we get stared at together. You know, I wonder what you would be... You seem pretty smart, so maybe a Ravenclaw... But... I don't know, maybe Gryffindor. I guess I could send you a link and have you take the test. Yeah, that will settle that. But anyway, you said you whittle, right? I don't really understand how! I've always been bad at sculpting and stuff. I prefer to stick to paper and pencil, thank you. Oh, I guess I like charcoal too, but I get sooooo messy. Like, I get totally covered with it! I forgot to shower after I finished one time, cause it was really late, and I only got three hours of sleep, and came to work with charcoal all over me! I guess that's what I get for staying up so late! But I'm, like, bipolar when it comes to art. I have days when I can draw anything, and it looks great, and then days when I can't draw a thing. It gets pretty frustrating, but I guess that's how it goes. I'm sure you have days like that too. Ooh, you know, if I could whittle, I could make my own Christmas decorations! I love Christmas sooooo much! It's my favorite holiday, and I practically blew my entire budget on decorations the first time I had Christmas at my apartment. My storage room is stacked to the ceiling with boxes, mostly full of Christmas stuff. But I think I need to retire some of it... It's been a few years. Do you like Christmas?”  
He blinked for a moment, and I realised that I had just gone on one hell of a rant. I blushed, feeling absolutely horrible. I wondered for a moment if he had been listening at all, but I couldn't blame him if he wasn't. All I could hope is that he wasn't totally put off by my talking, and wouldn't leave me in the dust.  
“...Ja, Ah like Christmas. As much as anyone else, Ah guess.” He answered, finally, and my jaw dropped a bit.  
“Y-You actually followed all of that?” I questioned, quite incredulous.  
“Ja, Ah think so. Librarians don' like ya, Eduard play Skyrim, Ya like SVU and Harry Potter. Yer a Hufflepuff, an' ya like to draw, only in pencil an' charcoal, an' Christmas is yer favorite Holiday.” He repeated, his version much simpler. I was baffled for a moment, but then I was elated!  
“Wow! No one ever listens the whole time! I'm impressed! And sorry. You just experience the infamous Tino ramble. It happens more often than I like to admit.” I said sheepishly, taking a big gulp out of my lukewarm hot chocolate.  
“I's alrigh'. Ah don't have to talk as much, so i' works fer me.” He replied, shrugging.  
“Really? I thought for sure you would run for the hills. Oh... Um... Sorry, I didn't...” I stuttered, realising my mistake too late. I gave him and apologetic look, hoping he could look past it.  
“I's alrigh'. Ah don' ge' offended by stuff like tha'. It'd be pre'y hard to replace all the 'walks' an' 'runs' tha' come up in conversa'ion. Actually, i' makes me kin' of happy. Means ya aren' thinkin' abou' me differen'ly than other people. Ah'd rather ya talk to me like tha'.” He explained, easing my fear quite nicely.  
“Alright then. Still, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to treat you differently, I've just never had a friend in a wheelchair. Ed was on crutches for a while after he broke his leg, but that's not quite the same. You'll tell me if I say something that bothers you, right?” I asked. He nodded, making me smile again. “Good! And I'll get you some more coffee in return? I want some more cocoa anyway.” I offered, taking the cup he held out.  
I returned to the counter, refilling both cups, giving Roderich a quick nod of appreciation when he didn't alert Eli. If she had caught me, it would have been a good ten minutes before I could get back to Berwald. I slipped away quickly, sitting back down and passing Berwald his cup, taking a drink from my own. I wondered what else I could talk about with him, and was about to admit defeat, when his phone went off. I was surprised, to say the least, nearly dropping my cup at the sudden noise. I was even more surprised when I realised that his ringtone was the Party Rock Anthem. To say I hate that song is an understatement, and I have to say, he might have lost some attractiveness points when I heard it.  
But he seemed just as put off by it, practically growling as he rushed to retrieve it from his pocket, quickly pushing the talk button and bringing it to his ear.  
“Ah swear to go' Mathias, if Lukas isn' dyin'...” He snarled, pausing in the middle of his statement, likely interrupted by this 'Mathias' person. He was quiet for a moment, listening to what they had to say before speaking again. “Ah don' care if yer dyin'. Good riddance!” Again he paused. “Ah already tol' ya I can' come... Because Ah'm with Tino, ya stupid... Nej... Nej! Goo'bye, Mathias!” He growled, shutting his phone abruptly. He glared at it for a few seconds, then returned to me.  
“Sorry... Tha' was Mathias. The one Ah wan' to kill on a regular basis?”  
“Oh, right! I remember you mentioning him!” I replied, proud of myself for remembering.  
“Tha' ringtone is one of the reasons... Ha'e tha' song... He se' i' up, an' Ah don' know how to fix i'...” He explained, and I felt immensely better about his music choice.  
“Hmm... I can try, if you don't mind. I have knack for phones.” I offered. He was quick to give me the phone, and I was just as quick with flipping it open. Staring at it, I realised how old it truly was. “You've had this for a while, huh? I haven't seen a flip phone in ages...” I commented absently, opening different folders within the phone until I got to where I needed to be. “Is there a ringtone you prefer?” I asked, scrolling through the choices.  
“Jus' the defaul' is fine.” He replied.  
“That's boring! But alright... And... Done!” I announced happily, handing his phone back to him. He looked at it incredulously.  
“...Ah'm sure Ah tried wha'ever ya did...” He said, looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. “Nothin' Ah do ever ge's rid of i'...”  
“Then I'll call you, just to prove it!” I decided, pulling my own phone out of my pocket. I highlighted his name and hit call, waiting for his phone to ring. He looked at it doubtfully. we didn't wait long, and a simple tune played, much to his surprise.  
“Ya did i'!” He exclaimed, sounding truly excited for the first time. I chuckled, ending the call and returning my phone to my pocket.  
“And you doubted me.” I chided playfully.  
“Never again...” He swore, pocketing his phone as well.  
“I'm going to hold you to that.” I warned, smiling brightly. We returned to our drinks, sitting quietly for a while, till Eli decided to interrupt.  
“Tino, as much as I love you, and as much as I fancy the idea of staying open even later just for you, Roddy and I want to go home.” She called, making me whirl around to look at the clock. To my surprise, it was already five thirty.  
“Oh my gosh, Eli, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you yell at me earlier? I wasn't even thinking!” I cried, getting up and taking our dishes up to the counter. “I'll help you close up. I'm so sorry!” I started, coming around behind the counter. She stopped me, taking the tray from my hands, blocking my path.  
“Uh-uh. You're on a date! There will be no working for you! Roddy and I will close up. But you get a move on, got it? You'd better get a kiss tonight! Don't let all of my extra work be in vain!” She whispered the last part, turning around and heading into the kitchen. I was a bit stunned for a moment, but did as I was told, heading back over to the table to inform Berwald that I was ready to go.  
We went outside, and I groaned as the bitter cold bit at my cheeks, and, to my dismay, it still hadn't snowed. Berwald seemed to notice this too, and turned to me.  
“Looks like yer goin' grocery shoppin' soon.” He commented, sounding awfully snide.  
“Oh shut it. I don't need you to rub it in.” I groaned, looking up at the sky accusingly.  
“Hm. Can I... Wheel ya home?” He asked, making me giggle at his little joke.  
“Sure. But it's getting pretty dark... Should you be wheeling around by yourself at night?” I asked.  
“Trus' me, Ah have ten times be'er chances than ya do.” He retorted, making me scoff.  
“Oh, is that right? And how do you figure?” I questioned, starting on the walk home.  
“Well, firs', mah face is scary. Who the hell'd wan' to attack me? Ya, on the other hand, have a beautiful face. Who the hell wouldn' wan' to attack ya?” He began. I rolled my eyes, but my heart beat picked up a bit at the compliment. “Secon', look a' these arms. Can ya think of anyone who'd take their chances with me? And compare' to ya...” He trailed.  
“Are you saying I'm weak?” I demanded, false hurt lacing my words.  
“Maybe.” He replied.  
“Please! I'd take you on with my legs tied together and only one arm!” I challenged.  
“Migh' take ya up on tha' someday.” He agreed. “Anyway, thir', shoul' worse come to worse, Ah can wheel away fas'er than ya coul' run.” He finished. I chortled.  
“Really now? Well, I'll believe that one. I'm not much of a runner.”  
“Hm, me neither.” He added. I laughed at that, turning a corner and crossing the street.  
“I never would have guessed. I mean...” I stopped, something having fallen in my eye. I wiped at it, but the sensation disappeared before I could even contemplate what it was.  
“Tino? Ya okej?” He asked, stopping as well, looking up at me. I blinked a few times, my eye watering just a bit.  
“J-Joo, I'm fine. Just had something in my eye.” I explained smiling. But as I looked at him, I noticed that something white passed by his black coat. I watched for a moment longer, and another soon followed. I grinned, looking up, and, sure enough, there was a small drizzle of snow falling. He too looked up, watching as the downpour gradually became heavier, landing on our shoulders, sprinkling our hair with little droplets of melted snow. We just stood there watching for a few minutes, and then I turned to him, smirking evilly.  
“Weeeell Berwald, looks like I won our little bet after all!” I announced.  
“So I' seems...” He agreed, heaving a small sigh.  
“Soooo...”  
“Ja. C'mere.” He opened his arm, waiting for me to come sit on his lap. I hesitated, suddenly unsure how I felt about this.  
“Um... You don't actually have to give me a ride. I'm pretty heavy, and I don't want to make you accidentally wheel into the road or something... So...”  
“I's fine Tino. Trus' me, Ah can handle i'.” He assured, and I walked over timidly. I gave him one last look, then sat down, angling myself sideways so that he could still see. But I kept my legs to the front, so as to avoid interfering with the wheels. I probably would have fallen if I hadn't wrapped my arms around his chest. He didn't seem to mind though. “Rea'y?” He asked, and I nodded. He started turning the wheels, and we moved forward, faster than I had expected. I couldn't decide if I wanted to scream in fear or delight, so opted to just keep my mouth shut for the moment. He traveled the block quickly, asking me which direction to go. I told him to go left, which he did, and off we went again. Only one block to go. I giggled, deciding that this was indeed delightful, and I think I finally glimpsed the smallest of smiles on his face. I had been waiting for that all day!  
“Alright, driver, my apartment is in the next building on the left.” I informed him, and he nodded, slowing down, coming to a stop right in front. I chuckled, looking up happily. “Thanks for the ride. It was fun!” I admitted.  
“Ja. Ah don' usually have a passenger.” He agreed. I smiled, still holding on. I realised that I was quite warm on his lap, and I didn't look forward to trekking up to my cold apartment.  
“Hmm... I don't want to go! You're warm! I'd invite you in, but the elevator is down right now...” I murmured regretfully.  
“Tha's too bad.”  
“Joo! Well... When can I see you again? I-I mean, if you want to meet up again, that is.” I stammered, only realising that he might not want to see me again after I had spoken.  
“Course Ah wan' to see ya again. Ah promised to go to a dinner a' Lukas' house on Sa'urday. Woul' ya like to go with me? Ah understan' if ya don'. Mathias will be there...” He trailed, his glare intensifying.  
“Sure, I'd love to go. Your friends sound interesting. But will they mind if I come?” I questioned, not wanting to impose.  
“Trus' me when Ah say, they'll be more than happy to have ya.” He assured.  
“Well, alright. Will you be online tomorrow?” I asked, very hopeful. He nodded.  
“Sure. Have a meetin', bu' Ah'll be done 'round three. Ya'll be off work by then, ja?”  
“Joo. Talk to you then, I guess.” I said, sighing. I released my hold on him, and was about to swing my legs over to get up, but found myself, quite suddenly, unable to move. I was about to freak out, maybe scream, but he silenced me rather effectively. I was surprised, to say the least, that he had been the one to initiate the kiss, but I wasn't complaining. I returned it, wrapping my arms around his neck this time, pulling him just a bit closer.  
But I was well behaved, for once in my life, and let him go after only a few seconds, as much as I didn't want to. I didn't want to seem like 'that' kind of date, after all. He pulled back, and took a deep breath. I could see the faintest of blushes on his cheeks, and I knew it wasn't from the cold. I gave him one last smile, to reassure him that he had made the right move, before I got up. Before I entered the building, I turned my head back to him, wishing him a goodnight.  
“And we can talk about that dinner tomorrow. Thanks for livening up my day, and goodnight.” I called, getting a rather embarrassed looking Berwald, and a simple “night” in return. I went inside, partaking in a rather large smile, one that would probably follow me to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was amazed how many people got it before I posted this! Sorry that I couldn't confirm your guesses, but that kind of take the surprise out of it! And I hope it was at least a little shocking! Let me tell you, I've had to do some pretty weird research for this story, stuff I never would have looked up in a million years if not for this. The things I do for fanfiction...
> 
> Oh mah gawd I am SO sick. I just want to die! I don't know where I got it, but I have a really nasty bug, and it's knocked me straight on my ass. I couldn't even breath this morning, and now that I'm all drugged up and feeling a bit better other symptoms are showing up! Now I've got a headache, a runny nose, and keep sneezing! Like, ugh, give a girl a break!
> 
> I've been attempting to roleplay lately, and I am a total NOOB. A girl I met at the con convinced me to give it a go, and it's pretty fun, but I am totes inexperienced! Maybe someday I'll be good enough to try it with someone other than her... Someday...
> 
> Anyway, I'll let you guys go with this: I've decided to open my ask pages up to you all as well. I made them originally for my other SuFin, but hei, you guys might have questions too. If you don't know how an ask profile works, here are instructions:
> 
> On Deviantart: Comment on the page or send me a message with your question. I will draw an answer for you, and post it on that page.
> 
> On Tumblr: There should be an ask a question box, hit it and ask, or just send a message.
> 
> Give me some time to answer, life is busy. And, just a warning, I will not answer questions that will give away something in the future chapters, sorry. But you can ask away. As many questions as you want, addressed to any of the characters that have appeared in the story, and me. Just indicate who you are asking.
> 
> Here are the links:
> 
> Deviantart: http://ask-nstac.deviantart.com/ (An ask profile, drawn answers)  
> Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-kuroriya (An ask profile, written answers)  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kuroriya 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	6. Friday

Friday

I woke up, and was anxious to get to work for the first time in ages. But I had something exciting to talk about today! Who wouldn't be excited? And there was no one better to gossip with than Eli! I hopped out of bed, getting dressed in the first thing I got my hands on, shoved my feet into my boots, and was out the door, still trying to get my arms through the sleeves of my coat. I ignored the chill to the best of my ability, walking quickly to get my body heat up a bit.  
I was there in no time at all, unlocking the door and stepping inside, almost forgetting to relock it. After I had done so, I turned, power-walking into the kitchen, running into Eli and almost sending the entire tray of cookies crashing to the floor. Luckily, I managed to catch her, and subsequently it, before she could hit the floor.  
“Goodness Tino, what's the rush!?” She demanded, righting herself before returning on her path to the display case.  
“Sorry Eli, I guess I'm just excited.” I admitted. She turned around after placing the tray down, giving me a broad grin.  
“It went well then, I take it?”  
“It went amazing!” I replied, smiling gleefully. She chuckled, gesturing for me to follow her back into the kitchen.  
“Well, are you going to tell me what happened?” She asked, and I blinked.  
“Um... Well, you were there for most of it...”  
“What happened before you came here?” She specified.  
“Um, okei, He came to meet me at the Humane Society. He asked me Wednesday night if he could. Anyway, when I came out, he was hiding behind the tree. I suppose you can guess why. He was really worried that I wasn't going to want to see him again, for whatever reason. I mean... In his situation, I guess I can see where that makes sense. But it really... It hurt, Eli. I guess it was pity, but I just wished that it had been different for him. That he could trust people to accept him. And I wasn't really sure how to act around him, if I was expected to treat him differently. But I decided I would just be normal, and I think he liked that. Well... He didn't really believe me at first, but I think he warmed up to me after a while. Anyway, we went to the park and talked for a bit, but it got too cold, so I suggested we come here. And, well, you know what happened here. Oh, but... You know, I don't really pity him anymore Eli. I just like him. A lot. And I want to make him happy. That's different than pity, right?” I questioned.  
“Yes, Tino, that's different than pity. A lot better than pity too. You should never go into a relationship out of pity, Tino.” She chastised.  
“Joo, I know. Trust me, you've drilled it into my brain plenty.” I assured her. She smiled, handing me the frosting bag and pointing at the mini cakes. I got to work, drawing on them diligently while I talked. “And, like I said, the pity thing wore off pretty fast. Once I finally got him talking, or at least his version of talking, I started liking him all over again. I guess I just had to remind myself of why I liked him in the first place, you know? Like, it took my brain a while to process the wheelchair, and that was when I was awkward, but then, all of a sudden, it caught up, and... Well...” I trailed off, looking down at the cakes I had been decorating. I scrunched my nose up in horror when I realised that I had been absentmindedly drawing blue hearts all over the cakes. “...Well that's not queer at all...” I mumbled.  
“At least you didn't write his name on them too.” She offered, taking the finished tray out to the display case. There was that. I shook my head, grabbing the tray of waiting danishes, taking the tube of filling and swirling it into the middle. “Anyway, I'm glad you still like him after meeting him. I didn't really hear what you guys were talking about, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself. And he didn't interrupt your rant, which is a feat in and of itself.” She pointed out. I blushed, nodding.  
“He actually listened to it too! He repeated it back to me! Granted, it was a lot shorter his way, but the point is, he listened.” I said, almost to myself.  
“Alright, well, what happened after I kicked you out?” She questioned, setting to work on the cheesecake.  
“Oh, right. Well, he took me home, as it was dark outside and he was worried for my safety. We talked about who had better chances on the street, and I guess he won that one somehow. Then it started snowing, meaning I won our little bet. Did I tell you about that? No? Oh, well, I bet him that it would snow before we went our separate ways. If he won, I had to eat “real food” for a week, and if I won, I got a ride home.” She gave me a disbelieving look, and I chuckled. “I didn't think he'd actually do it! It was just the first thing I thought of. Anyway, it started snowing, so I got to ride the last block and a half. It was kind of scary at first, but I got used to it, I guess. He dropped me off at my house, and I would have asked him to come in, but the elevator is broken right now, and trying to get up all those stairs... well... Anyway he... Um... Aheh...” I trailed off awkwardly, and she gave me an evil smirk.  
“Did you get that kiss we talked about?” She offered, and I blushed.  
“M-Maybe I did, maybe I didn't...” I mumbled. She squealed, leaning over the counter to give me a little hug.  
“Oh my gosh Tino! He's totally into you! And you're into him! Oh this is so perfect!” She gushed happily, clapping her hands in excitement. I laughed at her excitement, piling the danishes onto a tray.  
“And he invited me to have dinner with some of his friends tomorrow.  
“That's practically like inviting you to a family dinner! He's serious! Oooooh!” She continued, just like the girl she was. I shook my head, but, honestly, I felt the same way inside. I couldn't even describe how happy I was with my life at the moment. Sure, our relationship isn't... quite what I expected, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing!  
We finished up with all of our normal morning duties, and got Ludwig his usual cup, then sat around for a few minutes, waiting for our early rush. They usually didn't come till about six thirty, excluding Ludwig, so we had about fifteen minutes to ourselves. The calm before the storm, as they say. I indulged in a cup of hot chocolate, letting it sooth my previously agitated throat. It always got like that in the winter, thanks to the dryness of the air. Finnish or not, winter was still tough. I had just cleaned out my mug when the bell jingled, and it was off to work with me.  
It was a relatively normal rush, keeping me busy but not flustered. We almost ran out of tables at one point, but somehow pulled through. Lucky for us, people don't seem to mind sitting with strangers for a few minutes at a cafe on a cold day. After we slowed down, and eventually stopped for a while, I went out to clean tables, returning ten minutes later with a filthy cloth and a rather painful backache from bending down so much. Eli smiled at me, and I knew she could sympathize with the pain, as she had felt it for herself. I helped her bring the cleaned coffee cups back to the front, and restocked the to-go cups. I did a once over, making sure everything was in order before I let out a sigh, feeling accomplished. I was about to get myself a bite to eat, and was actually in the process of deciding which sweet I would sinfully enjoy, when the bell rang again. I groaned silently, pouting at the Danish that I had almost gotten to eat, then returned to the counter to take the order.  
Imagine my surprise when I see none other than Berwald, looking up at me sheepishly. (Or what I assumed was supposed to be sheepishly, as it wasn't much different than his normal face.) I gawked for a bit, then regained my sense, giggling awkwardly.  
“Well hei!” I said, trying my best to not sound too excited.  
“Hej.” He returned.  
“I thought you had a meeting?”  
“Ah do. Though' Ah woul' stop by an' ge' a coffee firs'.” He explained.  
“Oh, is that right?” I questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“Tha', an' Ah kinda wanted to see ya.” He admitted, his cheeks flushing just the slightest bit. I felt my cheeks heat up too, and my smile widened.  
“I like that part better. Do you want to drink it here?” I asked, hope lacing me tone. He nodded, much to my pleasure, and I poured his cup. “Eli, can I take my break now?” I called. I heard some noncommittal sounds, assumed it was a yes, and followed Berwald out to a table. I put the cup down on the table, then sat myself down opposite him.  
“So, what time do you have to be there?” I asked, drawing circles into the table with my index finger, an automatic action.  
“Eight.” He replied, taking a drink from the coffee. “We're suppose' to go over wha's popular this season. I's suppose' to help us with designin'.” He explained, setting the cup back down.  
“And it takes that long? Didn't you say you wouldn't be done till around three? That's like... Seven hours!” I exclaimed in disbelief.  
“Ja. We don' have 'em very often. So they're always pre'y long.” He replied. I shook my head, rather disgusted with the aspect of having to listen to someone do a powerpoint about furniture for seven whole hours. That was, like, an entire day of work for me!  
“That makes my brain hurt just imagining it. That's the most boring sounding thing I think I've ever heard of.”  
“Trus' me, i' is.” He confirmed. “Bu' Ah have to go.”  
“I suppose you do.” I agreed, looking at his face dreamily. Despite the sharp expression, it was, in a word, handsome. The hand that had been drawing circles on the table made its way over, cautiously, hesitantly, placing itself over his. I was reassured when he flipped that hand, taking mine and giving it a squeeze. I smiled happily, letting it rest there for the moment, relishing in the contact. “Well, how was your night?” I asked conversationally.  
“Awful.” He replied quickly, making me jump a bit at how fast it came.  
“Awful? Oh jeeze, did I mess up? I'm sorry, I didn't...”  
“I' was awful, cause Ah didn' ge' to spend i' with ya.” He added. I stopped talking, my eyes widening before they closed from the force of my smile. I giggled girlishly, blushing while squeezing his hand.  
“That's pretty cheesy of you.” I pointed out, though my scolding didn't really hold any malice.  
“Hm, Ah'm a pre'y cheesy guy.” He pointed out.  
“Joo. Well, I guess that's something I like about you.” I admitted, sharing a laugh with myself.  
“Ah like everythin' abou' ya.” He retorted firmly. My cheeks got even hotter, my face likely a nice fire engine red.  
“Ha, thanks for the compliment, but there has to be something you don't like!” I joked, grinning from ear to ear.  
“...Ja, Ah guess there is one thin'.” He agreed. My heart fell, but I tried to be open minded. Better he tell me what's wrong with me now so that I could fix it. “Yer always so down on yerself. Ya really shoul' be more confiden'.” I breathed a mental sigh of relief at that.  
“Oh, Joo, I hear that, quite a bit actually. I guess I've just lodged the idea of being humble so far into my brain that it's been warped?” I tried, not even sure what I had just said.  
“...Bu' why? Wha're ya self conscious abou'?” He asked. I thought about it for a bit, but couldn't arrive at an answer. He sighed, giving my hand another squeeze. “Tino, yer beautiful. Perfec'. Don' change, especially no' fer me.” He commanded, looking at me rather seriously. I faltered under his gaze, only managing to nod.  
“O-Okei. Thank you.” I stammered. This conversation had taken quite the turn, and I didn't know if I should feel guilty, angry, or very very happy. I elected to go with the third, taking the compliment as opposed to the scolding. I laced my fingers into his, a little awkwardly because of the position, and just held him there for a moment. “I'll work on being more confident if you'll work on showing more expressions.” I decided, giving him a grin as I watched his eyebrow twitch a fraction.  
“...Tha's no' fair. Mah face doesn'... Hnn...” He struggled. I knew I had won.  
“Mhm, looks like we both have tough battles to fight!” I announced, glancing at the clock. “O-Oh... Hei, how long does it take you to get to IKEA?” I asked, trying to do the math in my mind.  
“Abou' thirty minutes, why?”  
“Shoot! You've got to get going!” I gasped, flying out of my seat. He turned his head to regard the clock, then sighed.  
“Damn...” He cursed, lowly. He turned back to me, his eyes so obviously hopeful. I gave a small smile, walking around the table, my hand still in his, and bent down, giving him a quick peck on the lips, which he was quick to return. My eyes fluttered back open, my heart beating too fast for it to be healthy as he gave my hand one last squeeze before he released it. I sighed happily, picking up his coffee cup, intending to return it to the kitchen.  
“I'll talk to you tonight?” I called, seeing as he was already at the door.  
“Ja. Li'l after three.” He confirmed, opening the door and heading outside. I watched him leave, then sighed, sad to see him go. I turned to put the cup through the dishwasher, heading into the kitchen, and collided with Eli for the second time that morning. I somehow kept my hold on the cup, Then gave her a pointed stare.  
“Were you spying on me?” I demanded. She gave me a smile that screamed 'guilty'.  
“Of course not Tino! What kind of woman would I be to spy on my little employee?” I rolled my eyes, putting the cup on the dishwashing rack, already almost full, and sent it through.  
“Uh huh.” I agreed sarcastically.  
“Oh Tino, you two are so cute! And he came to see you even though he's busy? A good sign!” She exclaimed gleefully.  
“Alright Eli, I'm going back to work.” I informed her dully, going out to wipe of the tables again, though none of them had been used aside from the one I had shared with Berwald. Truth be told, I was positively bursting at the seams, elated that he had come to see me. But I had to maintain a certain amount of professionalism, at least until I got home.  
-.-.-+-.-.-  
I was a bit tired after work, the trek to my house exhausting me thoroughly, I was practically dragging my legs by the time I got home. I barely made it to my bed where I promptly flopped down. We had another strange rush at the end of our day, and it had made me a little late, and more than a little sore. Perhaps I needed to get myself a massage, a nice day at a spa or something. I sighed, forcing myself back up, and walked over to my laptop. I had promised, after all. And it was almost three. I let it load itself while I traveled to the kitchen to search for some caffeine, finding it in the form of a lone Dr. Pepper, one that had been left untouched for ages. It was questionable, but I wasn't in the mindset to think about it. I pulled it out, pulling the tab up, successfully opening the can. It made a nice little hiss, so at least I knew it was still carbonated. I took a drink, returning to my computer in the process. It tasted a bit too sugary, but, again, who was I to complain?  
I logged in, then got up again, fetching myself a blanket to ward of the cold. It seems like my heat is working less and less every day... Comforter wrapped tightly around me, I sat back down and opened the internet, clicking the bookmark for the chat site. I was happy to see that he was already online, waiting. I opened up the box, and began my message.  
Tino: Hei, how was your meeting?  
Berwald: Boring. And Hej.  
Tino: I figured it would be. At least it's over, and you won't have another for a while, right?  
Berwald: Ja. Only have one every few months or so.  
Tino: That's good. I would have already gone insane from boredom in your shoes. But I'm sure you don't want to talk about work, so how about a topic change? Tell me about these friends that I'm going to be having dinner with.  
Berwald: This will take a while.  
Berwald: We'll be going to Lukas' house. He's about the same size as you, just a bit taller. He's Norwegian, and really sarcastic all the time. He'll seem kind of standoffish to you at first, but that's just the way he is. His younger step-brother, Emil, lives with him. I think he's a little taller than you too. He's Icelandic, and a lot like Lukas personality-wise. Then there's Mathias. He's Lukas' more than annoying husband. How Lukas puts up with him I'll never know... Especially considering he has the patience of... Well, nothing. He has no patience for idiots. Anyway, Mathias is loud, and annoying, and obnoxious, and it's generally a good idea to stay away from him as much as possible.  
I chuckled at this, not sure How I felt about Berwald's friends, but doing my best to give them a chance.  
Tino: Sounds... Interesting. And you're sure they won't mind me coming along?  
Berwald: I'm sure. Already asked, Lukas said it was fine. They want to meet you.  
Tino: They want to meet me? But why?  
Berwald: It's not very often I bring someone over. I haven't had a new friend in years.  
Tino: ...So they're basically it?  
Berwald: Ja, pretty much.  
Tino: That's a bit depressing...  
Berwald: I know. That's why I was trying this online thing. Never imagined I'd meet someone like you though.  
I blushed, as I've been terribly prone to doing the past few days. My only saving grace is that he couldn't see me do it, so I didn't have to bother trying to mask it.  
Tino: I know how you feel. I never thought my cheeks could get as red as they are around you.  
Berwald: That's alright, it's cute.  
Cute? That was a compliment, I suppose. Not a very masculine compliment, but a compliment none the less. And hell, I'm not a very masculine man, if I'm being honest with myself, so why not accept the compliment?  
Tino: Ha, well, thanks. Like I've said, you're quite handsome yourself.  
Berwald: Hm. A bit on the short side though, huh?  
Tino: XD I guess you could say that. You look like you'd be pretty tall if you could stand up though.  
Berwald: I am. About six foot, last time I was measured.  
Tino: Jeez! Maybe I should be happy you're in that chair! You'd tower over me, otherwise! I'm only five seven!  
Berwald: Ja, that's pretty short. And you don't drink coffee, so you have nothing to blame it on.  
Tino: Joo, there's really no excuse for it. My dad is pretty tall too! Oh well, I've accepted it.  
Berwald: That's good, it suits you.  
Tino: Well thank you.  
Berwald: Ja.  
We were both silent (textually silent, anyway.) I was trying to think of something for us to talk about, but nothing was coming to mind. I probably needed to sleep if my mind was this blank. But suddenly there was a ding, and I looked down to see a question. One that I hadn't expected.  
Berwald: Tino... Do you want to know how I ended up like this?  
Tino: Right now? Are you sure you're ready to tell me?  
Berwald: Ja. I've been thinking about it, and I want to tell you. But I'll be too awkward about it in person, so I'd rather tell you this way.  
Tino: Well, if you're sure, then of course you can tell me.  
There was quite a long pause before his next message, which was understandable.  
Berwald: Before I started working for IKEA, I was doing construction work. I was well built, so it was a pretty easy job for me, and it paid well compared to a lot of other options I had at the time. But that's because it was a dangerous job. I was up on the scaffolding one day, a couple of stories up, working on the building. The guy working the crane lost control of it somehow, and it slammed into the scaffolding, and I fell off. I landed on some piping that we were installing, and it fractured my spine a little under my ribs. That was about three years ago.  
Berwald: I got lucky enough to have a doctor that worked with me, helped me actually understand what was wrong with me. He directed me to another doctor that works with paraplegics to avoid muscle atrophy, and keeps the legs stronger.  
Berwald: I don't think he would have bothered, but he thinks I can walk again. He said that the fracture has healed, and my spinal cord wasn't damaged. Apparently, the only thing keeping me in this chair is myself. I talked to a psychologist, and I have what they call conversion disorder. Basically I've lived with the handicap for so long, accustomed myself to the stress that it entails, so much that I've lost the belief that I can walk. He says that I have too much stress in my life, that I'm too lonely, and it's making it impossible for my brain to reconnect to the lower half. I don't really know how to explain it, you'd have to ask him. I still don't really understand the whole thing myself.  
I read all of the messages, baffled, heartbroken, then painfully curious.  
Tino: But, there's a chance you could recover? You could walk again?  
Berwald: So he says. All the necessary wires are connected, technically.  
Tino: That's still something! Maybe that's half your problem! You've got to think positively! But still, I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I could give you a big hug! Tomorrow I will for sure!  
Berwald: Hm, I'll look forward to it.  
Tino: Me too! ...I really don't know what to say. That was quite a change in the conversation pattern...  
Berwald: Ja, sorry. What did you eat for dinner?  
Tino: Haha, and that's a topic change if I've ever come across one! I haven't eaten yet actually. I'm not sure what I'll eat. Maybe a frozen pizza. I got some more when I went grocery shopping.  
Berwald: ...The only reason I'm not going to protest is because I know you'll be eating something better tomorrow.  
Tino: ^.^' You asked...  
Berwald: I guess I did. A mistake, clearly.  
Tino: Well, what about you? What are you going to eat?  
Berwald: I was thinking maybe some meatballs.  
Tino: Like, Swedish meatballs?  
Berwald: Ja, like Swedish meatballs.  
Tino: XD You are so generically Swedish! I just love it!  
Berwald: As long as it doesn't bother you.  
Tino: Not at all! True to my Finnish nature, I love Salmiakki! Speaking of, I need to ask mom to send me some. Anyway, it's getting kind of late, and I've got to get up tomorrow for work. But before I go, how am I supposed to get to Lukas' house? I hope it's close, because I don't have a car...  
Berwald: Ja, it's close. If you don't mind, I can stop by the cafe and we can find something to do until it's time, then we can go together.  
Tino: Sure, that works for me! I'll see you tomorrow at two then!  
Berwald: Ja. Night Tino.  
Tino: Goodnight Berwald!

I logged off, then turned my computer off. Pulling the blanket tighter around my shoulders, I shuffled into the kitchen to throw away the long ago emptied can of Dr. Pepper. It hadn't done much to perk me up, as I had hoped it would. But talking to Berwald had given me a bit of a lift, at least. I dropped the blanket off on my bed, hissing at the cold that hit me as soon as I did, then quickly wobbled into the bathroom, turning on the hot water for my shower. I stripped but didn't step in immediately. The steam that began filling the bathroom was warm, and relieved my goosebumps considerably. I relaxed for a bit, closing my eyes and pretending I was in the sauna of my childhood, small, craftily built by my father. I finally gave in, pulling the door aside and stepped into the warm spray.  
I was more than a little nervous about tomorrow, for a few reasons. One being that I would be meeting Berwald's friends, and I wanted desperately to make a good impression on them. But the other was the knowledge of Berwald's condition, weighing on my mind. I was happy he had told me, but telling such a personal story... That was a huge leap of faith on his part. It gave me the hint. He was serious about me. Not that I wasn't serious about him, but his willingness to commit to me so wholeheartedly added a new level to the game we were playing. Brought us that much closer. Perhaps I was a bit scared. My last relationship hadn't ended so well, so I always try to take things slow now, but Berwald had them moving at record speed. I still hadn't decided if this was turning out to be a good thing or a bad thing.  
But, all things aside, I had to admit, I was excited to see him again, obsessed with talking to him, and, even after learning of the wheelchair, I still find myself fantasizing about him, much to my embarrassment. But just imagining those powerful arms, trained over three years to make up for his lack of mobility, encircling me, holding me like I was delicate porcelain, but always capable of crushing the life out of me, the gamble of the embrace making it that much more exciting. Those big hands, probably calloused and a bit rough from how much he has to use them, gripping my hips, rubbing all of my sensitive skin which, trust me, there is a lot of. And that deep, clipped voice of his, murmuring words of admiration, of love, of desire, his expression frightening, but captivating...  
I shuddered, realising, with guilt, that I now had a certain kind of... “problem” to deal with. I groaned, knowing that, without a working heater, the cold shower wasn't an option. I would have to deal with it directly, whether I liked it or not. And why not. I had been a good boy until now! I had kept my hands off, had met him, talked to him, made sure I actually wanted him.  
And god did I want him. I moaned, stroking myself just a bit, teasingly even, feeling my smooth, pale hands work themselves over my length. How I wished I had bigger hands, but in my mind, they weren't even mine. Nor were the eyes staring back at me as I closed my eyes to indulge in my imagination. I let my knees give out, slowly sinking to the floor of the bathtub, not missing a single beat. I leaned back, feeling the cool tub against my skin, quickly warming to match my body heat, making it easier to imagine that it was a sturdy chest that I was being held to. The pitter patter of water falling from the shower head became the low whisper of an accented voice, muttering incoherent praises to me.  
Before I could even register what was happening, I had come with a guttural cry, something akin to his name, but horribly mangled by my much overdue orgasm. I panted pathetically for a moment, the steam-thick air making the task of catching my breath even harder, then finally stood on shaky feet, finishing my shower to the best of my abilities. After getting out and toweling off, I flopped into bed, thoroughly satisfied, but horribly ashamed of myself. What would Berwald think if he knew what I had just done while thinking of him?  
I shook the thoughts from my head, pulling the blankets over my body. At least my little shower escapade had cleared one thing up; I was definitely ready for the relationship to progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the explicit rating is necessary now? Still probably not what you wanted, but hei, despite his nature, Tino is a GUY. They have urges! Plus I totes have a masturbating Tino headcanon. Actually, I've noticed that, in my stories, Tino is always a bit on the nympho side... It doesn't even register with me till I do it, but he always ends up being very into sex very fast... Well, make way for another strange Nordic headcanon of mine. I'm afraid you'll be subjected to a lot of them... I'll try to point them out as I go. Oh, I guess I missed a big one though! In my mind, Tino is always pursuing Ber! I know that in the anime it's supposedly one-sided, but I don't pin Tino as being so fickle that he would lead someone on like that. Plus, when I write him, he tends to take on a lot of my personal characteristics, so he becomes a bit different. I'm not a nympho though, I swear! Still a virgin. (And, if the video we watched in psychology on Friday has anything to say about it, it seems I will be alone until I die... Fun.) 
> 
> Anyway, the rest of the Nordics get some time in the spotlight next chapter! I do love it when all five are gathered up! More headcanons to come! (Like I said, I have a lot of them.) But I do want to warn you, I don't quite have all of them down pat. While they appear frequently in my other story, NSTAC, they are teenagers, and therefore don't have to conform quite as tightly to their actual characters, as Himaruya portrays them. So I'll just apologize in advance, as they will probably be a little OOC. But hei, this is an AU, so I kind of have an excuse? 
> 
> The more I write about Eli, the more she grows on me. I don't even really know why I chose to make her the owner of the cafe. I just needed someone that seemed like they COULD run a cafe. But the more she's in there, the happier I am that I chose her. I've definitely developed a fondness for her.  
> Oh, something completely unrelated: I have acquired a mentally challenged albino frog, and I've opted to name him Gilfrog. I saw him while we were at the pet store to buy some feeder minnows for my mother's fish, and, out of all the little baby frogs in the tank, he was just... Retarded! If you could just see his face, it's stuck in this permanent DERP expression, and I totes fell in love with him! So joo, he lives in my room now, in a little tank, right next to my hamster Xiao. I love love love them! 
> 
> Sorry for the long author's note, and thank you for reading! And, just to let anyone who is curious know, I'm off to Florida for a little vacationing, so I'll post the next chapter upon my return! And the links shall follow!
> 
> Deviantart: http://ask-nstac.deviantart.com/ (An ask profile, drawn answers)  
> Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-kuroriya (An ask profile, written answers)  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kuroriya 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	7. Saturday

Saturday 

I was clumsy all day at work, nervous, distracted. I dropped three cups of coffee, somehow not breaking the mugs, though one of them chipped a bit. Eli made sure to scold me, but hugged me afterward to cure my pouting. Sometimes I think Eli would make a great mom. Other times I'm afraid she'd leave a child in an overfilled tub with a plugged in hair dryer wobbling on the edge. And I'm pretty sure she blow dries that hair of hers, so that's actually plausible!   
With a bit of extra help from Eli, we got done right on time, the clock reading two as I hung my apron up, sitting down at one of the cleaned tables. Eli sat next to me, and made small talk to distract me, and pried apart my fidgety and wringing hands, sitting them back gently in my lap.  
“Calm down Tino. If you act this nervous their first impression of you will be horrible! It's just Berwald's friends, relax!” She cooed, petting my hair sweetly, chuckling in her tinkling voice.   
“I know, I know. Sorry Eli.” I replied, doing my best to settle down, slouching a bit in the chair. But my posture straightened right back up as my phone vibrated in my pocket, and I raced to yank it from my pocket. A text from Berwald was displayed, informing me that he was waiting outside. I relayed this to Eli, then slipped into my coat, stepping out into the snow dusted streets. As he had said, he was just outside the door, waiting for me. I smiled, suddenly a lot less nervous, but twenty times as excited.  
“Hei!” I greeted happily, bending down to give him a big hug, as I had promised. He returned it, holding my tightly for a moment before releasing me. “How are you today?” I asked, and he shrugged.  
“Col'.” He decided, making me laugh.   
“I never would have guessed.” I replied sarcastically, kneeling down next to him and taking his hands, releasing a warm breath over them as he had done for me the first day we met. I think he caught that, as his cheeks pinkened a bit, but he didn't draw them back. “So, where are we going, hmm?” I inquired, rubbing his hands between mine, enjoying the warmth just as much as he was, I'm sure.   
“Where'ver ya wan' to. Ah'm fine with anythin'.”   
“Well that is not very helpful!” I informed him, standing back up.  
“Ah know.” He returned, sounding rather smug. I groaned lowly, trying to think of something that would take up a few hours, preferably for free. There wasn't much in such an industrialized area, and it was lessened again by the weather. I tapped a finger to my lips, going through an entire list of options in my mind.   
“It's too cold to do anything outdoors, obviously... Well, if we stop by my apartment, I could grab some cash, and we could go see a movie, I guess. Sorry, I'm not very good at this...” I admitted, shrugging my shoulders as I accepted defeat.   
“Hmm... How abou' the mall? Coul' walk aroun' an' window shop.” He tried. Window shopping was cheaper than a movie, so why not? And I hadn't been to the mall in a while, so maybe there would be something interesting.  
“Sure that sounds good! And it's only a few blocks away. You up for the trip?” I asked, raising an eyebrow in false doubt. He rolled his eyes, unlocking the wheels of his wheelchair and giving them a push. I chuckled, following, matching pace with him, letting him lead me the few blocks to the mall. I made some small talk as we went, not really bringing up anything particular, but not really avoiding any topics either. Conversation was always like that with Berwald; relaxed, comfortable.   
The mall was in sight within about fifteen minutes, and I found myself surprisingly excited. Like I said, I haven't been in ages, and who knows, maybe there's something new that I can set my heart on and end up buying with the budget I don't have! I mean, what else is a mall for?   
We made it through the busy parking lot in one piece, somehow, and shoved our way through the doors. I sighed in relief as the warmth from the building washed over me, warming my cheeks and the tip of my nose, which was pretty much numb at this point. I was just relieved that it wasn't dripping just yet. We decided to rest for a moment, to warm up, and found a bench for me to sit on. It didn't take long before I was shedding the outermost layers of clothes, Berwald doing the same next to me. He draped his coat over the backrest of the wheelchair, and did the same with mine. I gave him a grin, thanking him, for there is almost nothing I hate more than carrying around heavy articles of useless clothing. I mean really, what a boorish task!  
Then began the game of window shopping. It's awkward to do alone, but fun with accompaniment, and, what luck, I have accompaniment today! But what Berwald would be interested in shopping for, I hadn't a clue. I made a point of letting him take the lead, that way I wouldn't bore him with my tastes. I had recently discovered that, despite hating it all throughout my childhood, I had grown to be quite the shop-a-holic. I didn't even realise until one day I found my arms full of bags of clothes and shoes, and I was HAPPY. Like, grinning! I was excited to buy new clothes, couldn't wait to wear them the day after... But I try to stifle that girlish tendency. I'm on a budget as is.   
That's not to say that Elizabeta doesn't pay me well, because she does, more than I could ever hope for. I just put such a huge chunk of it away for going to college, someday, and moving out of my dingy apartment. I guess that is something I failed to address. I never got the chance to go to college. I was caught up in moving out of Finland right after high school, getting used to my new setting, and I just got straight to work to support myself. (Lucky for me, Eli has long been a family friend, and just happened to be hiring.) I do plan to go eventually, but I'd like to get settled in, and get to a point where I'm living comfortably before I even attempt it. But that made me curious, had Berwald gone to college? He seemed like he had, but who can say? Why not ask?  
“Hei, Ber, did you go to college?” I blurted. He glanced at me, his face a little confused.   
“Ber?” He questioned, making me gasp.  
“O-Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just... I always...” I stuttered. I have a nasty habit of giving people nicknames, even if they don't want them. But he cut me off.  
“I's alrigh', s'long as i's no' Waldy.” He warned, his aversion to the name showing in his eyes.  
“Waldy? Who calls you that?”   
“Mathias.”  
“Oh...” I breathed, trying not to laugh. “But, um, Ber is okei?”  
“Ja, tha's fine. And Ja, Ah wen'. Took some online classes after the acciden'. Have mah associates.” He replied. I frowned.  
“Well, damn, you make me sound uneducated. Well, I guess technically I am, but... Oooh, I don't even know what I'm trying to say!” I wailed, throwing my arms up in frustration. Color me surprised when I heard an unfamiliar laugh. I looked around, frantically trying to find the stranger that had had the gall to laugh at me, and what should I find, but Berwald himself, lips turned up in a soft smile, his eyebrows unfurrowed as he allowed himself to partake in the rare action. I think I gaped at him for a time, trying to drink in the expression while it lasted, as I was sure it wouldn't be around very long. Sure enough, a few seconds later he quieted, and his face slowly returned to its previous expression. He looked at me, his eyebrow raising a fraction, as if to say “what?”  
“I-I've never heard you laugh before...” I realised, my eyes still wide.  
“Really? Ya were makin' a funny face...” He pointed out, making me pout.   
“Funny? Funny how?” I demanded.  
“Yer face ge's red when yer frustrated, and yer scowl is so cute, Ah couldn' help i'. Sorry if Ah offended ya...” He said, getting quieter towards the end.   
“No, no, it's alright.” I assured, sighing. “I'm never taken seriously, why bother trying now?” I asked, shrugging then giving him a smile.   
“Hm. Yer too cute fer anyone to take ya seriously.” He agreed, making me flush.  
“Well, you're too scary to joke, so I guess we balance out pretty well, huh?”   
“Ja. Do ya min' if we go in here?” He inquired suddenly, throwing me off, forcing me to snap my face up to look at the store he was pointing to. I found it was one of those old fashioned house decoration stores, the kind that have things like snow-globes and assorted mugs. That place you go when you aren't sure what to get someone as a gift. (Because it has a little of everything, it is perfect for this purpose.) I nodded, a bit curious to see why he would want to go inside this particular store.   
After being greeted by the flowery smelling, older ladies at the front, we began going down the aisles. We passed some chocolates, cards, books, shelf-trinkets, matching mugs and plates, pens, notebooks, scrapbooking materials, stuffed penguins, lam...  
“Penguins!” I cried, running over to the shelf of stuffed toys, picking up a medium sized stuffed penguin and squeezing it to my chest. Oh how I adored these creatures! And it was so fuzzy, made of soft fabric that glided across my skin as I nuzzled it. I giggled childishly, lost in the moment I was having with this random stuffed toy, one that I had not purchased, did not belong to me, and had probably been through the same routine with several small children. Poor dear, if only I had the money to buy it!   
Berwald reminded me of reality with a short clearing of his throat. I squeaked a bit in surprise, fumbling with the toy in my hands. He had an eyebrow raised when I finally looked at him, making me blush, as was so common with me these days. I realised how foolish I must have looked, cuddling with a stuffed animal like I was but five years old.   
“S-Sorry, I... Well, um, I have a weakness for penguins, and...” I began to explain, but he held a hand up, silencing me.   
“'S'okej. Do ya wan' i'?” He asked me, causing me to look down at the stuffed toy. Of course I wanted the little thing, silly as that is. But I had not stopped to get my wallet. Besides that, I didn't really want to spend the money on it, when it could be used more effectively elsewhere. The penguin in my hands seemed to deflate a bit at my thoughts, and I apologized to it mentally, assuring it silently that I was lying, that it was adorable, that I desperately wanted it. But, sighing, I shook my head, returning it to its shelf, and turning back to Berwald.  
“No, I'm alright. I mean, it's just a stuffed toy, right?” I laughed awkwardly, trying to prove that I was indeed alright. He didn't seem convinced, but he didn't argue, so I walked away from the stuffed animal display, my mind made up that I would forget about the penguin that I was so enthralled with. He followed behind me, and, having seen everything, I assumed it was time to go. I made my way back up to the front, and was about to walk out of the archway that separated this store from the rest of the mall, when I noticed that he was no longer behind me.  
I turned around, and, color me surprised when I found him at the front counter, handing the elderly lady some money, receiving the SAME stuffed penguin in return. I watched as he took it, sitting it in his lap as he wheeled over to me, stopping just short of mowing me down. He then handed it to me, looking rather pleased with himself. It took me a moment to understand what had just transpired, but when I did, I was far from happy. I scowled at him, making my glare as scary as possible. I saw his his confidence wither under my gaze.   
“I said I didn't want it!” I exclaimed, frowning.   
“Ah know... Bu' Ah coul' tell ya did.” He retorted.   
“T-That's not the point! We were supposed to be window shopping, not actually shopping!” I argued.   
“Well, le's jus' call i' shopping, then.” He reasoned.   
“But... I didn't bring money to shop!” I protested.  
“Tha's why Ah bough' i' for ya.” He explained.   
“Ooooh, you're too good at arguing! But I'm angry at you!” I decided, crossing my arms across my chest. The effect was dulled though, as the penguin was still there, getting crushed to my chest.  
“I's a gif'. We're on a da'e, kind of, so Ah can give ya a presen', can' ah?” He asked, making my resolve falter.   
“I-I... A date? Um... Since when?” I inquired, loosening my crossed arms.   
“Since Ah like ya, an' we're ou' together.” He informed me, making me flush.  
“O-Oh... Well, I... I-If it's a date, I guess it's... Okei...” I reasoned, nodding to myself, solidifying my decision. Yes, buying the penguin for me was okei, if it was a date! I didn't know he was thinking of it that way. That changed everything. “U-Um, thank you...” I added on, as an after thought, pulling it away from my chest, examining it, then giving it a hug, smiling a bit. I looked back to him, and he seemed satisfied with that. But now I felt bad for snapping at him, so, as an apology, I lent down and pecked his cheek, feeling the skin heat up as I did.   
Feeling like I had the upper hand again, I smiled, turning around to begin walking again. After a moment of being stunned, he caught up, matching my pace with ease. I walked with a smile plastered to my face the entire time, the fuzzy penguin in my arms reminding me how lucky I truly was to have found Berwald before anyone else. We continued to window shop/actually shop for a while after that. 

-.-.-+-.-.-

Around five, he announced that we should start making our way to Lukas' house. He handed me my coat, and I slipped it back on, thanking him with a smile. Once we were both prepared to brave the cold again, we went through the doors. Just as expected, it had gotten cooler out as the sun went down, and the wind felt even sharper than it had that morning. I groaned, turning my back to it, trying not to get a face full of the snow that was currently falling in heavy sheets.   
“Why is it always miserable outside when I need to go somewhere?” I asked no one in particular. Berwald reached out, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze as a form of sympathy. I rolled my eyes, turning back to the snow, gesturing for him to lead the way, as I had no idea where we were going. He took the lead, and I followed, staying at his side, but doing so with caution. Odin only knows when I'd end up walking into a busy street.   
We made steady progress, despite the weather, and, before I could even comprehend it, we were standing in front of a small, but comfortable looking house. As I looked it over, I was impressed, and maybe a little jealous. I wish I could have a cute little house like this one! It was a creamy off-white, the accents a dull brick-red color. The front door was made of what I guessed was mahogany, a deep reddish brown. The yard was closed off by a fence of the same wood, completing the homey look, along with the smoke billowing from a chimney, promising a fireplace. Berwald reached up and rang the doorbell, the sound making me jump a bit, my nervousness rekindled. Was I under-dressed in my blue sweater and white jeans, or, somehow, over-dressed? But Berwald was dressed similarly, so surely not... Oh god, what did my hair look like? Was it sticking up oddly? Were my lips chapped? Should I have brought some kind of food to contribute to the dinner?  
Before I could fret anymore, the door opened, revealing a man, around my age, maybe a bit older and just a few inches taller. His hair was a shade darker than mine, about the same length, though one side was pulled up with a clip. His face was sharper than mine, but still not squared, giving him a feminine look. But his body was built like a man's, however thin he may be. No ridiculous hips, like me. His eyes were a deep, almost indigo blue. And they threw me off. The seemed... Empty, void of anything, almost eerily so, like a corpse. He seemed to be staring, but not really seeing, or maybe he was seeing everything, but beneath the physical. I forced myself to look away, choosing to take in his attire instead. To my relief, he had a similar, navy blue sweater on, with blue jeans on underneath. That definitely made me feel better.   
He observed me as I observed him, both of us taking in the other's appearance before we even tried to talk. Finally, he offered me the smallest of smiles.  
“Tino, I presume?” I nodded, sticking my hand out abruptly.  
“J-Joo, that's me! And, uh, you're... Lukas?” I guessed, trying to remember the descriptions that Berwald had given me. After staring at my hand for a moment, he took it in his, giving it a shake.   
“Yes, that's correct. It's nice to finally meet you.” He added, his smile widening just a fraction. He released my hand, then stepped inside of his house, holding the door open, gesturing for us to come in. Berwald went first, and I followed, looking down uncomfortably. I had been so awkward with Lukas! How had I already managed to mess up? “Alright, well, I'm nearly finished with dinner. It should only be about ten more minutes. If you'd like to make yourselves comfortable in the living room...” He hinted, and Berwald nodded. Lukas nodded back, retreating further into his home. Berwald and I stayed in the entry way, silence overtaking us for a moment.   
“...He likes ya.” He finally said, giving me a start. I looked down, making eye contact.  
“H-He does?”  
“Ja, he does.” He reiterated. My eyebrow furrowed.   
“Are you sure? It seemed to me like he just stared...” I admitted lowly, so Lukas wouldn't hear.   
“Tha's jus' how he is. Bu' he smiled a' ya.”  
“And that means he likes me?”   
“He didn' smile a' me for years.” He informed me. “He doesn' do i' often.”  
“...Well, if you say so. Should I take my shoes off?” I asked, looking at the lovely hardwood floor with envy. Berwald nodded, taking a towel that I hadn't noticed off of a small table near the door, and he proceeded to wipe the wheels of his chair off. So they were prepared for us. I knelt down, ready to untie my boots, when I realised that there was something in my arms. And then I remembered, I was still carrying the stuffed penguin! I groaned in horror, making Berwald turn his head. “Why didn't you tell me I still had this? Not that I don't love it, but Lukas must think I'm crazy, carrying around a stuffed penguin, for no apparent reason, in this weather!” I whined, putting it on the table so I could return to the task of undoing my boots. I heard that foreign chuckle again, and snapped my head to take it in. He definitely wasn't the type to laugh very often, so I had to appreciate it when it did happen.  
“Ah don' think he cares, Tino, trus' me.” Berwald assured, shaking his head while trying to rid his face of the smile. I pouted, pulling one of my boots off.   
“But I care! I mean really, who comes to dinner carting around a half-soaked stuffed toy? Ugh... But I love it... I really do...” I admitted, looking at it sadly. I felt a large hand place itself atop my head, ruffling my hair a bit. I turned back, my pout slowly melting into a smile as I pulled the other boot off and drew myself up, stepping over to him and giving him another quick little kiss, this time on the lips. This earned me a small, almost nonexistent gasp, which made me grin. I liked this. I liked this a lot.   
“I hope you didn't mess my hair up any more than it already was...” I sighed, using my fingers to flatten it to the best of my abilities.   
“...Y-Yer hair looks grea'.” He mumbled, his cheeks showing a bit of pink. “...All of ya looks great...” He mumbled, so quietly that I almost missed it.   
“Ha, thanks. Shall we go sit down? Er... Well... Go to the living room?” I suggested, and he nodded, laying the towel back on the table. I followed him through the house, assuming that he knew where he was going. Sure enough, I found myself in a living room, equipped with sofas and a fireplace. But I was surprised to find two other people already there. They both turned to look at us as we came in, or, rather, to look at me. One had been stoking the fire, but when we entered, he stood, standing at a huge height. I would put him at around six foot, meaning I felt quite small. His hair, too, was blonde, just a hint darker than Lukas', and styled erratically. His eyes were, from what I could tell, blue. This guy was a lot more masculine, his body strong, jaw squared nicely, handsomely. And that grin... He'd put a wolf to shame! This one had to be Mathias, so that left the one on the couch to be Emil. He remained seated, but he too was, according to my estimation, about my height, and almost as thin as Lukas. His hair was light, almost whitish blonde, framing his face softly, drawing me to look at his eyes. They looked indifferent, bored even, but the color... I was more than surprised to see that they were violet! I had never met someone else with eyes the same color as mine! He seemed to notice the same, as his eyes lit up, just a fraction, and his lips opened.  
“Your eyes...” He mumbled lowly, standing up and coming around to the other side of the couch. After getting closer, he stared into my eyes, me doing the same, gauging the purpleness of them.   
“I-I've never met anyone else with...” I started, trailing as he nodded.   
“Me neither...” He agreed, blinking, then suddenly stepping back, as if a spell had been broken. “Ah, sorry, I guess you surprised me.” He apologized, going back to looking bored.   
“Oh, no, it's alright.” I assured, giving him a smile.  
“So, Waldy! This is the little minx, huh?” Mathias cut in, his voice loud enough for Lukas to hear, I'm sure. Minx? Is that what I was known as to Berwald's friends? Should I take it as an insult, or compliment? I wasn't sure, but Berwald growled, so I assumed it was offensive.  
“Don' call 'im tha'.” He warned, giving Mathias a pointed glare. To my surprise, Mathias didn't flinch.   
“Awww, don't be sour Waldy, we're all friends! Right Emil?” He called, glancing at the one in question.   
“...Whatever.” Emil replied, stepping in front of Mathias, producing his hand. “I'm Emil.” He said, his voice calm, even a bit soothing compared to Mathias' loud and boisterous one. I took his hand, shaking it gently.  
“Tino, but I guess you kind of already know that.” I replied, chuckling nervously. “Nice to meet you.”   
“Yeah, you too.” He agreed, then returned to his place on the couch. Mathias, seeing that it was his turn, stepped forward. I offered my hand, but he bypassed it, grabbing me around the shoulders and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I gasped, not able to move, to return the embrace, or to fight it.   
“Welcome to the family, Teeny-Tino!” He singsonged. Teeny-Tino? I had already warranted a nickname? And a ridiculous one at that... “So glad that you came! Waldy here has been pretty lonely the past few years, you know. But, I gotta say, I don't know how he got himself a cutie like you. I mean, no offense Waldo, but you usually scare all the prospects away. But then this little cutie showed up, and nOW!” He yelped at the end, dropping me back on my feet, his hand flying up to rub the back of his head. Confused, I looked around, and found a wooden spoon on the floor. Upon further investigation, I found a rather miffed looking Lukas, standing in the doorway, his position making it obviously that he had been the one to throw it. “Aw, babe, come on, I was just welcoming him! You know I only have eyes for yooooooou!” He sang, and Lukas sighed irritably, walking towards us to fetch the spoon.   
“Frankly, I could care less who you have eyes for. I threw the spoon for Tino's sake, not mine. You and I both know that no one else would take you, so I have no reason to fret. However, Tino's lungs are a rather necessary part of him, and I'm sure Berwald wouldn't take kindly to you accidentally crushing his boyfriend to death. Leave him alone, and come help me set the table.” Lukas commanded, and, like a kicked puppy, Mathias did as he was told, following behind Lukas obediently. I blinked, trying to process what exactly had just happened in my life, but I gave up on that pretty quickly. Clearly, adding Mathias to my list of friends would result in a lot of confusion, annoyance, and spontaneity. But it didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. He'd be great for parties, I guess.   
I returned to looking at their living room, taking in the crimson colored sofas, the dark blue and white throw pillows, the brick fireplace built cozily into the opposite wall, a flatscreen television hung over the mantle. Yep, I was definitely jealous. How did they afford all of this? Lukas had to be a doctor, or something of the like. I snapped back to reality as I noticed Berwald moving, and decided to follow him, not wanting to stand behind the couch awkwardly by myself. He led me to the loveseat that Emil wasn't occupying, and gestured for me to sit down. I did so, but sat up straight, stiffly. I always hated sitting on the couch of someone I don't know very well. It seems almost rude to me.   
Emil was quiet on his side of the room, looking down at his hands in his lap, and I was scared to strike up conversation with Berwald, in fear of making Emil feel left out. So I too sat in silence, looking around desperately for something I could use to pique Emil's interest in talking. Finally, my eyes landed on a stuffed bird, but, believe it or not, it wasn't my stuffed penguin. (I had left that on the table by the door.) Sitting next to Emil on the couch was a realistically sized stuffed puffin, a little bow tied around its neck. I found it terribly cute, and I think Emil noticed.   
“...This is Mr. Puffin. I guess it's like, illegal to have a real puffin and stuff, so Lukas got me him.” He explained, his face remaining neutral, though it pinkened a bit.   
“I see. I have a stuffed penguin with me today too, actually. Berwald bought it for me. I haven't named it yet though...” I realised, trailing off as I tried to think of a good name for it. To name it Mr. Penguin seemed like a rip off of Emil's puffin, so that was out. But... I wanted to keep penguin in the name. I mean, he WAS a penguin after all. Then it hit me, I'm a Finn! “Oh, Pingviini!” I exclaimed, grinning happily to myself.   
“What does that mean?” He asked me, turning his violet eyes up to look at me.   
“It's penguin in Finnish. Not very creative, I know, but if I tried to get creative, he'd end up with a name like bloody flower-egg.” I explained.   
“W-What?” He questioned, his face contorting just a little to show his confusion.  
“Um, long story. Let's just say that's it best to go with the not-creative one.” I replied.   
“...Whatever.” He said, dropping his eyes back to his lap. I forced a smile at his typically teenage response, and suddenly wondered how old Emil was. Berwald had said that he was the younger brother, so it could be plausible that he was a teen. I myself was just barely out of teen range, having celebrated my twenty first only last year. Speaking of, my birthday was coming up soon... I wonder if there would be a way to get Eli to buy me drinks again... I don't have enough money to afford it, as much as I throw back... Hmm...  
“Hey, dinner's ready.” Lukas called, poking his head through the doorway. We all turned to look at him, then got up, heading in his direction. After going through the doorway, I found myself in a dining room, a large table, also of a dark wood, sat in the center, lit by a small but gorgeous chandelier. Matching chairs surrounded the table, except for one space, which was left open for Berwald so that he could simply wheel up to the table. Considerate.   
I waited until they had all taken their seats, making sure that I wouldn't be messing up some kind of order, then, to my relief, sat down to Berwald's right. Seeing that we had all chosen our seats, Lukas returned to the kitchen, bringing back with him a large platter. Upon it I found, not as much of a surprise, a large baked salmon. Berwald said he was Norwegian, if I remember correctly, so it made perfect sense. Luckily for me, it had been a while since I had had any kind of fish, so it was looking pretty good to me. He set that down on the table, then went to the kitchen once again, this time bearing side dishes to go with the main course. I looked at each in turn, and decided I wanted to eat everything. And I wonder why I can't loose weight...  
“I hope salmon agrees with you, Tino. I forgot to ask Berwald what your preferences were.” Lukas said, glancing at me.   
“Oh, yes! Salmon is fine, no need to worry! I'm just happy to be here.” I assured, smiling.   
“Trus' 'im when he says tha'. Been eatin' burn' frozen pizzas everyday.” Berwald added. I turned to give him a glare, which he avoided by conveniently turning to look at something on the wall.   
“...Burnt frozen pizzas? ...Please eat well.” Lukas commanded, having put all of the dishes on the table, and reclaiming his seat. Oh how I WANTED to eat well, but I was scared to touch the food. I didn't know the manners expected of me here. Were we to say grace? It was never a custom in my family, we always just went at it, or, for special occasions, passed the platters around to each individual. I looked around, desperately trying to observe someone else, to see what they would do.  
“Oh, right. That's my cue!” Finally, Mathias grabbed a knife, cutting the salmon into sections, and then putting a piece on each plate respectively. Emil grabbed for the bread, leaning over his plate to reach it, pulling the little basket close to him. Lukas gave him a reproving glare, to which Emil rolled his eyes.   
“Emil, I've told you not to reach over the table like that, especially when we have guests over.” Lukas scolded.   
“Whatever.” Emil replied, taking his bread, then returning the basket to the middle. Lukas continued to glare.   
“...And what have I told you about Puffin?” Lukas inquired, his voice still dangerous. I turned to Emil, and realised that he had brought the stuffed puffin to the table, and it was currently sitting between him and Lukas.   
“...It's Mr. Puffin, and he isn't hurting anything.” Emil reasoned, reaching for the butter this time.  
“Emil.” Lukas warned, his tone getting scarier as the conversation continued. It was tense for a moment, then Emil sighed, taking the puffin and sitting it on the ground. Lukas nodded shortly to show his approval, then returned to dinner. “Tino, would you like some rice? I'm not sure how they serve it in Finland, but I make it from an old Norwegian recipe that my grandmother gave me. It's made with milk, so it might be creamier than what you're used to.” He offered the dish, and when I nodded, he handed it to Berwald to hand to me. I took a spoonful of the rice, the consistency of it similar to tapioca. And this was how I was served each of the sides. Lukas would explain what they were, then offer them to me. I accepted each, putting at least a little on my plate. I didn't want to come off as rude, and, to be honest, I wanted to try all of them. After everything had been passed out, Mathias made it obvious that it was time to eat, as he sat down and dug right in to his food. Everyone followed suit, including me. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Norwegian food was quite to my tastes, it was mildly similar to the Finnish food that I was so accustomed to. I guess it would only make sense, the two countries were rather close to one another. We were all pretty quiet, aside from Mathias, who reminded me of myself when I got around to talking. Lucky for them, I was still too unfamiliar with my surroundings to ease myself into a conversation.   
“So, Tino, where is it that you work?” Lukas asked, cutting Mathias off in the middle of one of his sentences. Mathias looked a little surprised, but shut up.   
“Oh, um, at Elizabeta's cafe, across from the high school.” I replied, then took another bite of the salmon.   
“Right, I've heard of it, but I've never stopped by. Is the coffee good?” He asked, obviously doing his best to keep the conversation going.   
“Well, I don't really like coffee much, but usually the customers give us good reviews. We've got ourselves a few regulars, so I guess what I'm saying is yes?” I answered, giving him an apologetic smile, knowing I had given him a very round-about reply.   
“You're a Finn that doesn't like coffee? I didn't know they existed... Anyway, I think I'll stop by sometime. I've been looking for a cafe that can brew a good cup. The place on the other side of town is too far away, and way too busy. They never have time to even pay attention. I usually get the wrong coffee, and when it is right, it's usually cold. I've stopped even trying to get it fixed.” He informed me, making me frown. Did places with such bad service really exist? But I guess that made us look that much better.   
“I'll definitely give you a discount if you do. Our snacks aren't bad either, not to sound arrogant or anything! My favorites are the cheese danishes. Eli makes them perfectly, and...”  
“Danishes? I'm Danish! If they're from Denmark, of course they taste great!” Mathias interrupted, leaving me stunned for a second, his cut off making me reel in my words.   
“Uh, joo, they're tasty, but I don't think they're actually from Denmark. Eli said they were Austrian...” I explained, and his face fell.  
“Austrian? Then why are they called danishes?” He demanded.   
“Because after they were invented, they became popular in Denmark, and eventually became a specialty there. Now quit pestering Tino. It's rude to interrupt.” Lukas snapped, glaring at the Dane. He withered under the gaze, and shut his mouth, opting to push the food on his plate around instead.   
“Oh, it's alright, really! If someone didn't interrupt me, I never would have stopped talking. Berwald knows, I did it to him at the cafe. I just lose track of how much I've said, and so I keep talking, and by the time I shut up I've talked for, like, ten whole minutes straight. Granted, most people stop listening about half way through, which, honestly, I can't blame them for. If I ever go into rant mode around you guys, please, cut me off, or I'll never stop! Like, when I was...”  
“Tino...” Lukas cut in, making me hush for a moment. “You're doing it now.” He pointed out. I blinked, thinking it over, then blushed.  
“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You see, I just get started and can't stop! I swear I don't mean to do it, but I just kind of do, and it gets even worse when I'm nervous, because most of it doesn't even make sense, and...”  
“Tino.”   
“O-Oh, I did it again, I'm sorry! I...”  
“Calm down. We aren't going to bite. Well, Mathias might.” Lukas tacked on, glancing at his husband.   
“Aw, come on babe, you know I only have teeth for you!” Mathias assured.   
“As flattering as that is, you know I don't like to be bitten.”   
“Oh, I bet you'd be singing a different tune if we were upstairs in...”  
“Finish that sentence and you won't have any teeth to bite with at all.” Lukas snarled, his glare intensifying, almost as much as the blush on my cheeks. That was quite a topic to address over dinner...  
“Anyway, we aren't trying to scare you off, or make you uncomfortable. We're happy Berwald found someone. It isn't something that happens every day for him. Sorry if we come off as eccentric, it's just how we are, but you seem a bit eccentric yourself, so I'm sure you're going to fit in well once you get used to us.” He assured, standing up and gathering the dinner plates. Emil got up to help him, carrying them into the kitchen. Mathias stayed behind, and gave me a grin.  
“He's right! I already like you, and that's more than Lukas ever said when I was the new guy, so I think he likes you too, and I think Emil has some weird crush on you because of those eyes of yours... Granted, he had a crush on Waldy's fridge for the longest time...”  
“Shut up, Mathias!” I heard Emil call from the kitchen. A crush on a refrigerator? “You know you aren't supposed to bring that up!” He added, making Mathias roll his eyes.   
“Whatever, if he's going to be part of the circle, he's going to find out eventually anyway!” He yelled back. He then turned to me, speaking a bit quieter. “Let's just say that the relationship didn't end very well, for either of them.” I raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Berwald who was still next to me, though he seemed to be avoiding my eye contact. So this was a true story? They weren't just messing with me?   
Fortunately for me, Emil and Lukas came back, balancing five bowls in their hands, and set them down on the table. I noticed a sweet little flush on Emil's cheeks when he came in, but opted not to make him suffer any further by questioning this apparent “relationship” he had had with Berwald's fridge, or the crush he apparently had for me. Some things are best left unknown. I instead looked at the bowls, wondering what they had made for dessert. To my surprise, what I found was quite familiar, a treat of my childhood.  
“Omenalumi!” I exclaimed gleefully, causing Lukas to give me a small smile.  
“Yes, I found the recipe online, and it looked easy enough. I hope I made it correctly... This was my first try. I wanted to make something that came from Finland, seeing as you are the man of the hour.” He said, handing me the bowl. I took it, very much looking forward to the sweet treat. There were few things that I could cook at home, but this was one of them. Just some eggs, some applesauce, and a whisk, and you're good to go! I took a bite, smiling gleefully as the fluffy texture filled my mouth before quickly melting away, leaving only a sweet residue.   
“Mmm, Lukas, you made it perfectly!” I informed him, quickly taking another bite.  
“Not too bitter? I always skimp on the sugar a bit, but I did my best to make sure the measuring cup was full.” He took a bite as well, not showing any change in facial expression to indicate whether he liked it or not.   
“Not at all. I always make it too sweet, but you got it just right. I tastes just like when my mom made it!”   
“Well, I'm glad you like it. I'd say you could take some home, but it doesn't exactly keep well.”   
“Joo, I know. But thanks so much, it was tasty!” I returned, sitting the now empty bowl on the table. Berwald and Mathias were also done, though Lukas and Emil were still slowly spooning the treat into their mouths, tortuously slow. “How did you like it, Ber?” I asked, lowering my voice a bit to be unobtrusive. He turned to look at me, then gave a short nod.  
“I' was goo'.” He offered, making me giggle.   
“Are you just saying that?”  
“No, Ah liked I'. Was jus'... Differen'?” He tried. I nodded, reassuring him.  
“Joo, I can see where you're coming from. No worries.” It is pretty much raw eggs, after all.   
“Alright, well Tino, I have a question for you.” Lukas announced, having finished his dessert. “Exactly how old are you?” He asked.  
“Um, twenty one last December? Why?” I answered, though it was more of a question, to be honest.   
“Good answer. Emil, bed.” Lukas commanded, pointing towards the living room, most likely to the staircase there.   
“I'm not five Lukas! You can't tell me what to do! ...And it's barely eight!” Emil snapped back.  
“Well you're not twenty one either, so I CAN tell you that you can't drink. Go on.” He urged, making a shooing motion. Emil glared, but got up, picking the stuffed puffin off the ground and heading to the other room.   
So, apparently we were going to drink? I hadn't come prepared for that, but hei, who am I to pass up a free drink? And getting a little drunk was always a good way to get to know new people. (Or horribly ruin your chances of ever having a normal relationship with them ever, but, you know...)   
Lukas began collecting the bowls, taking them to the kitchen, and Mathias followed. He returned only moments later, a small key in his hand. He saw me eying it curiously, and smiled.   
“We keep it locked up, just in case. Emil is a pretty good kid, but he has his wild side too, just like his brother.” He explained with a “you-know-what-I-mean” wink, twisting the key into a small cupboard near the head of the table. It opened with a quiet creak, revealing a well stocked alcohol cabinet. Lukas returned, bearing four glasses, each with a large chunk of ice inside, and handed one to both Berwald and I, holding on to both his and Mathias'.   
“What do you like to drink, Tino? Lukas likes Wine, and I go for just plain draft. Gotta stick with the basics, yeah? Waldy here is the difficult one, he likes mead. Right? Like, who still drinks that? We have to import it all the way from Canada! But yeah, what about you? Are you a wine kind of guy too? Or maybe Schnapps?” Mathias asked, pulling a few bottles out to check what they were.   
“Actually, vodka is my favorite, if you have any. If not I can go with whiskey.” I replied. This got me quite a few stares, as it always does, but I did not retract my request. Speechless for once, Mathias pulled a bottle from the very bottom of the cabinet, the clear glass bottle easily naming it as my favorite. He grouped that with the other three bottles, and Lukas gestured for us to head into the living room. Berwald went first, then me, followed by Lukas, then finally Mathias. I trailed behind Berwald, sitting on the couch that he parked next to. Lukas sat on the other while Mathias went around, filling each of the glasses with our respective favorites. After each was full, Lukas took his, raising it up.  
“To Tino, the first one not scared away by Berwald's face.” He toasted, his voice sounding just as monotone as usual, strange considering he was toasting. But who was I to argue. I chuckled, and clinked my glass to his, followed by Mathias and Berwald as well. We each took our preliminary gulp, the vodka sending a shock through my mouth. But there was hardly a bite, and it didn't burn my throat, so they had bought themselves a decent brand. I looked at the label, reading Reyka. Ah, Cheap, but well made. I finished the glass, helping myself to another. I had about half of that one down before anyone spoke.  
“You can really put that away, can't you Teeny-Tino?” Mathias commented, pouring himself a second drink as well.   
“Joo, I get that a lot. I guess it runs in the family.” I replied, smiling. Looking to Berwald and Lukas, I saw that they were both far behind Mathias and I. Berwald was just now nearing the bottom of his, and Lukas wasn't even half way there. This would be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to cut it off, but, if I didn't, it would be waaaaay too long. Sorry dears, you'll have to wait for chapter eight for all that jazz. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to post this... My hamster, Xiao, died, and I took it pretty hard. But I've got good friends and family that helped pick me up, and I'm definitely feeling better now. Chapter eight is written, but you won't be getting it for a while. This chapter was 10 pages, without author's note. Chapter 8 is fourteen. Like, ugh. It took ages!   
> ANYWAY, back to this chapter; I like the dynamics of relationships between the Nordics, I really do. I love how much Lukas picks on Mathias, I love how uncomfortable Mathias makes EVERYONE, I love how bored Emil tries to sound when talking to people, I love the little brolationship that Tino and Lukas always seem to develop in my stories... I just... All of it! I love them when they all get together!   
> I tried to make Lukas more of a parental figure, as he is kind of raising a certain teenage boy. I like how they bicker with each other though, so brotherly and whatnot.   
> Anyway, for anyone curious about Omenalumi: its literal translation is apple snow. To make it, you take the whites of eggs, beat them until they are light and fluffy, then stir in some applesauce, and nom away. Tasty, no? Turns out that I'm actually a little Finnish! Like, a quarter! (Or eighth... Aheh, one of the two, I forgot!) That explains how I saw the Moomins as a kid! Thank you grandma! Anyway, I got the recipe from her, and tried it out, and I love love love it! The rest of my immediate family was like “No effing way, raw eggs, gross, we are way too American for that, why do you have to be so weird, Riya?” But that meant more for me! The only downfall of it is, if you let it sit out, it melts back into liquid form, and is pretty much inedible. I've heard you can freeze it though... I'll have to try that some time. If you want a recipe, just search it! Lots will come up!
> 
> In other news, I ate my first piece of fish! Like, I tried catfish when I was, like, five, and it was morbid! I was scared of eating fish ever since. Then I tried a piece last week, and, lo and behold, it wasn't awful! I'm making it my mission to try some salmon next! World of seafood, here I come!
> 
> Gah, I have so many ideas for stories, it's unreal! Like, mein Gott! I'm determined to finish this one before I start another though! Time management and stuff! 
> 
> Well, here be the links: 
> 
> Deviantart: http://ask-nstac.deviantart.com/ (An ask profile, drawn answers)  
> Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-kuroriya (An ask profile, written answers)  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kuroriya 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	8. Sunday

Sunday

I woke, feeling terribly comfortable. Clearly they had sent someone up to check my heater, because it was finally warm in my small apartment. I snuggled into my comforter, relishing in how soft it felt to my bare skin, and how clean it smelled. What was today? Did I have to work? What time was it? Did I dare look to find out? Surely I could afford to miss ONE day of work. I'd call Eli, tell her I was feeling under the weather or something. Roderich would help her out.  
I shifted, grabbing the blanket, trying to pull it over over so I could snuggle with it, but it didn't budge. Was it caught on something? Perhaps it had gotten caught between the mattress and box spring when I made the bed? But wait, I never make my bed. So what could it possibly be caught on? I tugged again, and this time it gave a little bit, to my relief. But before I could settle back in, the blanket tugged back! I gasped, the possessed blanket suddenly the single most scary thing in existence.  
“Tino, stop stealin' the blanke's.”  
I yelped, shooting up straight in bed, looking around frantically. This wasn't my apartment at all! This wasn't my bed, these weren't my blankets, and that wasn't my Berwald sleeping next to me! Well... Considering how I woke up, he might be mine now... No! Gotta think positive... Er... Negative?  
Okei, first thing is first, how the hell did I get here? Yesterday Berwald and I had gone to dinner at Lukas' house. It went well, if I remember correctly, no house fires. Then after that, we... We started drinking.  
Well, that explains everything.  
It was going to take me a few minutes to work my way through the vodka haze, so I laid back down, ignoring the fluttering in my heart at being in bed next to Berwald, practically naked (save for a pair of boxers).  
We started drinking, and, about halfway through the bottle of vodka, Mathias suggested we have deep bro-to-bro talk between the four of us. I guess we were all just drunk enough, because we did. I remembered hearing about Lukas and Emil's abusive father from once upon a time, one that was horribly homophobic and wouldn't let his sons date anyone, let alone a guy. (Explaining why Emil lives with them now.) I learned of the pregnancy scare that resulted in Mathias turning gay. (Apparently a conscious decision on his part, or so he says.) Lukas then refuted that theory by telling the story of their meeting in a bar, and Lukas taking a slice at Mathias with a pocket knife when he got a little too close for comfort. This somehow resulted in two boners, and two straight men gone gay. He reminded Mathias that he had been flirting with only women until that point. (And had mistaken Lukas for a woman in his drunken stupor.)  
Next was Berwald, who told of his middle school crush that had called the authorities on him when he tried to ask the boy out. Apparently his crush found his face to be rather threatening. He then told of his ex-fiance, whom he had been engaged to before the accident. She broke it off about a month after it, and was never heard from again. That one stung a bit. I wish I was lucky enough to be Berwald's fiance... And I wish I could get my hands on the bitch, give her a stern talking to about ethics and true love, and disney morals, etc.  
It was then my turn, and I told a story that I had, up until that point, been trying to avoid. It was a touchy subject with me, but, hell, if they could tell their most embarrassing secrets, I owed them the same trust.  
I was only in high school, a silly, hormone-driven time. I had considered myself to be among the smarter of kids, at least with regards to my decisions. I was publicly gay, but had myself convinced that I didn't need anyone to be happy. If I had stuck to that theory, I would have been better off. Alas, someone interesting came along, and I developed the biggest crush on him. After spending my entire life pathetically alone, I was more than eager to jump at the chance of romance. And, at first, he was just as excited. But after a few months, he seemed to get... bored. He stopped making an effort to see me, our only time together being at school and whenever he snuck into my window for sex. I realised far too late that I had rushed it, had given him everything way too fast, and had nothing else to offer. But I clung to the relationship, refusing to let him go, resulting in a horrible fight between us, ending in blows, landing me in the emergency room. If you remember, my type is, generally speaking, relatively large guys...  
I remember seeing Berwald's face at the end of my story, and thinking that it was, for the first time ever, kind of scaring me. Mathias changed the subject then, and the conversation took on a lighthearted tone once more.  
Another half bottle of vodka later, finding myself lacking a drink, I giddily suggested Berwald and I go home. Clearly 358 o'clock was late, and their clock was blurry and fast, and how could anyone read such a wiggly object? Needless to say, Berwald decided to escort me home.  
We coated up, him having to help me with the buttons, and, penguin in hand, we made our way out to the snow dusted street. I'm sure it was freezing, but my alcohol numbed body didn't notice. I had to look around for a moment, squinting in both directions before I chose one, and began walking.  
“Tino, where're ya goin'?” His voice called, making me turn, cocking my head to the side.  
“Uh, to home, duh!” I had replied, as if it was the most obvious answer possible.  
“...Yer goin' the wron' way.” He pointed out. I spun, looking in the direction I had been going, then in the other, then I burst out laughing, turning around and walking the other way. He followed, pushing the wheels in time with my steps, and caught up to my side quickly enough. I grinned at him, then hugged the penguin to my chest happily when I realised it had been in my arms THIS WHOLE TIME!  
“Penguins are funny, don't you think, Ber?” I asked, turning my face to look at him. “They're birds, but they can't fly, and they kind of wobble around to get places, and their babies are fuzzy, and I wish I could have a baby. Don't you think I'd have a pretty baby? What if it was your baby? It'd be all manly, and strong, and all girly. He'd probably get my hips, I mean, how could he not, right? But he'd get lucky, and have your arms, and he'd be able to pick up his mama when he's only two, probably. Who would be the mama, me or Mathias? Do you think he would learn Finnish, or Swedish? I mean, Finnish is obviously better, but Swedish is okei too, I guess. I used to know Swedish, did I tell you? They made us learn it in school. But I never understood why we had to learn it AND Finnish. I mean, we're Finns! Why are we learning Swedish? It's not like we all plan to move over to Norway someday, yet they make us learn the language. Did you know that platypuses sweat the milk for their babies? Wouldn't that be gross, if you sweated milk? I would just die! I don't see why they're so anal about breast-feeding, I mean, formula works just fine. I read somewhere that babies that are breast-fed grow up to be smarter, but I can't lactate, so our baby might be a little stupid, but it's okei, cause we'll teach him lots, and get him a hamster. One of the fat ones that don't bite much. I had an evil dwarf hamster as a child, and I had to get some stitches one time cause he bit me so hard. I mean, what did I expect, cats are evil, right? But Ms. Max's cat was especially mean. Like I said, stitches! They hurt too, let me tell you. And my doctor wasn't very nice. He said I must have been messing with the cat, but I was only trying to pet it! They just have it out for me, I swear! When we get married, we're not ever getting a cat, alright? We can have loads of puppies, but not cats! Do you think our son will be in a wheelchair too? I mean, that's okei, but I just wonder... I guess Emil is kind of like a son for Mathias and Lukas, right? I wonder how well they all get along. It seems like they do okei, but they might have just been putting on a show for me. But dinner was really good, much better than a frozen pizza. Do you think that Penguins like frozen pizzas? I mean, they like fish, and I like fish, and I like pizza, so wouldn't they like pizza? Like, have you ever seriously thought about it? And, like, Unicorns have hair, and I have hair, so, like, does that make me a unicorn? Or can I be a merman? I love mer...”  
I then proceeded to fall face-first into a large pile of snow, effectively cutting me off. Yes, I'm a very graceful, eloquent drunk. Berwald fished me out of the snow, as I was struggling with getting up, then pulled me into his lap, instructing me to stay there, and began pushing us forward. It took me a moment to catch up, but when I did, I whooped, throwing my arms up in the air, giggling madly. He snapped at me, told me to keep my arms down, then began moving yet again. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted before I got distracted by the penguin again, smiling warmly at it.  
“I love Mr. Puffin a lot! Thanks for getting him for me! And I love getting to ride! I like to ride bikes too, except I don't like it when my legs start hurting. I like cars too, but I can't afford a car right now, so I can't have one. But I get a little motion sick when I ride in cars. Actually, I feel kind of sick right now... Yuck... Ber... could you...” He quickly stopped and helped me down. I proceeded to vomit profusely on the side of the road, but I felt much better afterward. He helped me up, then replaced me on his lap, continuing on like I hadn't just puked my guts out. I was silent for a while, before something dawned on me.  
“Hei, this isn't the way to my house!” I announced, looking up at him.  
“Ah don' trus' ya to be alone righ' now. Goin' to mah house.” He informed me, never slowing down.  
“Your house? For real? I can't wait! I want to see it so bad, oh my gosh! Does my hair look okei? Do you think he'll notice? I might be a little drunk too, but I'm pretty good at not seeming like it. I don't think he'll know. But hei, maybe he'll want to get drunk with me! Do you want to get drunk with me Ber? I think you'd be a lot of fun if you were drunk. People say I'm fun when I'm drunk, but I never know why. Hei, are we almost there?” I asked, looking around. He sighed, the breath becoming an almost opaque fog, much to my drunken delight.  
“Ja, Tino, we're almos' there.” He offered, and I giggled gleefully.  
“I'm so excited! Do you think I should have brought a housewarming gift? I mean, you just moved in and all... I guess I could give you Hanatamato, but you just gave him to me, and I love him so much! I mean, look how cute he is, being all penguiny and stuff... Please don't take Penguin away! I love him!” I cried, and he shushed me harshly.  
“Tino, this is a residential area, ya gotta be quie'.” He snapped. I pouted at him, but complied, keeping my mouth shut the rest of the way. We continued just a bit further, then he turned, making his way up to a porch, pushing himself up a ramp to get to the door way. He helped me down, then unlocked the door, ushering me inside. I looked around in wonder, gasping excitedly.  
“Oh my gosh Ber, your house is awesome! How did you get it to be so full of nothing? But if all you have in your house is black space, where do you sleep?” I questioned. He sighed behind me, flipping a switch, illuminating the room. This time my gasps had good reason behind them. His front door opened to a living room, which led to a hall that followed through the entire expanse of his house. It was a minimalistic home, only necessary furniture, and very spacious. But then, I guess that makes sense, all things considered. He would need a lot of space to get around. His furniture was shorter than what I was used to, obviously made so that everything would be easily accessible. He helped me out of my coat, hanging it up on his coat rack along with his own.  
I looked around in wonder at the new environment, but he didn't leave me to it long, pointing down the hallway. I wanted to explore his house a bit, but he continued to urge me towards the back of the house, and I eventually gave in. He followed me into the last room on the left, which turned out to be a bedroom. He then pointed at a door on the opposite side of the room.  
“There's an extra toothbru' under the sink. Go brush yer teeth.” He instructed. I pouted, but did as I was told, walking through the door. I set my penguin on the counter, giving him a smile before I bent down to retrieve this toothbrush that he had mentioned. Sure enough, there was a brand new one, still in its little plastic case. I took it out, removing it from the packaging, which I discarded into the small wastebasket. I had to get on my knees to be close enough to the sink to use it, but I made quick work of the task. After brushing my teeth and deciding where to place my new tooth brush (in the little cup next to Berwald's), I went back through the door, reemerging in the bedroom. Berwald was waiting for me expectantly, and pointed at the bed when he saw me.  
“Don' have a gues' room, so yer goin' to sleep in here. Ah'm goin' to go brush mah teeth, then Ah'll leave ya 'lone.” He announced, disappearing through the door I had just come. I waited, sitting on the bed, not quite sure what I was supposed to do. When he came back, he seemed surprised to see me, then he sighed.  
“Tino, i's late. Go to sleep.” He commanded, only being met with blinking from me. He made a rather guttural sound, then wheeled over to me, stopping just in front of me. He seized the hem of my sweater and pulled it over my head, leaving me in my undershirt. I took this as an invitation to a strip party, and reached for his shirt as well.  
He sighed, letting me take it, and I tossed it to the side with a satisfied grin. Of course, he didn't have an undershirt on, so I got a lovely view of his more than amazing upper body. I licked my lips, taking in the toned arms, the chiseled chest, the mind-blowing abs. If there was one thing in the world that I wanted, it was definitely Berwald.  
“Tino, go to sleep.” He reiterated, pushing me down onto the bed. I whined, grabbing the hand he had used, pulling it to me and keeping it hostage. “Le' go,” he demanded, trying to pull it away, “Ah wan' to go to sleep too.” I relinquished my hold, letting him go so that he could get into bed. But, to my dismay, he did not go to the other side of the bed, he was heading for the door.  
“Beeeer!” I called, making him turn his head. “Where are you going?”  
“To the couch.” Was his simple reply. I didn't like this answer at all!  
“Whaaat? No, come sleep with me!”  
“Tino, yer way too...”  
“Come on! If you go out to the couch, I'm just going to follow you!” I pointed out. He sighed, but complied, turning around. I watched as he pushed himself out of the chair, twisting a bit to get into bed, then he was still. I stayed quiet for a while, shifting as I tried to get comfortable. But by adding Berwald to the sleeping arrangements, I found myself growing more than a little warm. I tried to ignore it, but, what's a drunk Finn to do? I couldn't stand it anymore, and finally gave in to my temptation. I undid the belt I had on, then shimmied out of my pants, following that with the undershirt.  
Now only in my boxers, and considerably cooler, I rolled over, burying my face into Berwald's back. He jumped a little when I first made contact, which made me chuckle. But he eased into it easily enough, relaxing again.  
“Hei, Ber?” I called. He sighed, the action moving his shoulders a bit.  
“Ja, Tino?” He asked, giving me the benefit of the doubt.  
“I looooooooooooooove you!” I informed him in a sing-song voice, grinning as I snuggled up to his back. He was quiet for a moment, then he sighed again.  
“Ah won' take yer wor' fer I' till yer sober.” He replied, turning over so that he could face me. His strong arms, after a bit of hesitation, wrapped themselves around my frame, pulling me tightly to his chest. I swooned, doing my very best to get even closer to him, though I knew for a fact that it was impossible. “...Bu'... Ah love ya too.”  
The reply hadn't really registered to my alcohol hazed mind, only eliciting a smile from my lips before I finally relinquished my consciousness to the night.  
-.-.-+-.-.-  
“Fuuuuuck” I moaned quietly, wanting desperately to slap myself in the face for being such a total dumb ass the night before. I mean really, who the hell goes to a nice FAMILY dinner, and gets totally smashed? Even worse, it was only, like, my third or fourth time seeing Berwald in person! He must think that I'm a slutty, mentally challenged drunkard! I wanted to apologize, but he was still sleeping, likely exhausted thanks to me.  
Then I got around to thinking; Would he even want to see me when he woke up? Should I try to sneak out before he could wake up? I mean, I had shown him a pretty undesirable side of myself, so I could hardly blame him if he never wanted to see my face again. The thought of never seeing Berwald again hurt pretty bad though, so I stayed put, hoping to save a bit of face by apologizing for my actions.  
He began to stir a bit about half an hour later. My breath hitched, then became a bit panicked. Despite all of the extra time, I hadn't a clue what I planned on saying to him. What could I say? Was there any hope for our hardly existent relationship?  
After some shifting and trying to get comfortable again, as if he planned to try and get back to sleep, Berwald turned to me, his eyes still half lidded with sleep. But his eyebrows, previously relaxed as he slept, were slowly scrunching into his trademark glare. He was silent for a time, then he licked his lips and opened his mouth.  
“Tino?” He asked, squinting in my general direction.  
“J-Joo, it's me.” I replied, stifling my urge to reply sarcastically, fearing that that would land me even further up on his anger scale.  
“...Mornin'.” He said simply, scooting back on his elbows till he was sitting up. He then reached for his glasses, feeling around on the surface of the bedside table till his fingers found them. I waited, my body poised, ready to flinch when he lashed out at me for my idiocy last night. “...Wha' do ya wan' fer breakfas'?” He questioned, moving himself to the side of the bed so he could get into his chair. I gaped, looking at him, for a moment, like he was the stupid one instead of me. Surely he couldn't have forgotten!  
“...You don't have to give me a last meal before you kick me out... I'd rather you just yell at me now.” I announced. This time he was the one with the confused face.  
“Yell a' ya? Fer wha'?” He questioned, unlocking the breaks and making his way over to the closet. I scoffed, throwing an 'are you kidding me' look to the back of his head.  
“For being a complete imbecile last night!” I cried, watching as he pulled a shirt out. He spared me a glance, his eyebrow just barely raised, inquisitive.  
“Imbecile?” He wondered.  
“Oh hush, my word choice isn't important! Get angry already!” I commanded, throwing the blankets off of my legs so I could stand up. I didn't miss the way his eyes took a little trip up and down my body, but I chose to ignore it for the moment.  
“...Yer the only angry one 'ere, Tino.” He pointed out, shoving the shirt over his head. I pouted, finding my undershirt on the floor and slipping it on.  
“But you SHOULD be angry! I was a total asshat!” I continued, stomping up to him.  
“...Yer vocabulary is...” He began, and I groaned.  
“Berwald, focus!” I demanded, pulling him out of his musings. He stared at me a while, my face red, my mind flustered, until he finally spoke.  
“Ah'm no' angry Tino. Ya were drunk. Everyone's bee' there.” He pointed out. “An', trus' me, Mathias is a lo' worse to deal with. Compared to some o' the stuff Ah've had to pu' up with, ya were nothin'. So stop worryin' bou' it.” He finished, giving me a stern look. I cringed under the gaze, but took his words into consideration. I could definitely see Mathias as being a rather obnoxious drunk... But still...  
“You... You're really not mad?” I asked pathetically, desperately hoping that he wasn't just building up my hope so he could effectively crush it. He sighed, gesturing for me to come closer. I did, though hesitant. As soon as I was close enough, he grabbed my hand, yanking me down so that I fell into his lap. I yelped, but relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me.  
“Ah'm really no' mad, Tino. It'll take a lo' more than tha'.” He promised. “Now, wha' do ya wan' fer breakfas'?” He asked again, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him.  
“U-um... A crepe? Oh wait, no, that's hard to make... Uh...”  
“Crepe. Okej, come on.” He nodded, helping me off my feet before he began heading to the door of his room. I looked around, frantically trying to find my pants, then gave up, trailing behind in only my boxers and shirt.  
“Wait! That's too hard! I mean, it's like, impossible to flip them without ripping them apart, and I can think of something much easier, so don't worry about it! Like, scrambled eggs would be perfectly fine with me, and I...” He stopped, forcing me to come to a halt behind him.  
“Tino, Ah'm goin' to make the crepes, so ya can stop. I's no' tha' hard.” He assured me before setting back to pushing his way to the kitchen. I sighed, but didn't fight it anymore. We exited the hallway, ending up in the living room area, which connected to the kitchen. He got straight to work, pulling things out of the refrigerator, sitting them on the counter. Looking closely at all of the appliances that he had, the fridge came off as a lot newer than the rest of them, which had me very curious.  
“Um... Why is your fridge so new? I mean, like, all of the other stuff in here looks older, so I just... Um, sorry, weird question I guess, you don't have to...”  
“Ya remember the story Mathias tol' ya las' nigh', bou' Emil an mah fridge? Ah ha' to ge' a new one after tha'.” He explained, mixing the ingredients into a bowl. I made a face, wondering exactly what kind of relationship Emil had pursued with this poor fridge of lore, but I again decided to let that one go.  
“Um... Can I help?” I asked, looking at him guiltily. I was the one that got totally smashed, wound up crashed in his bed, and bothered him first thing in the morning, and HE was making ME breakfast? That seemed a little twisted.  
“Ah don' know if Ah trus' ya in the kitchen...” He admitted, fishing a pan out from a cabinet, sitting it on a burner that he turned on. I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.  
“Hei, I can cook! ...Sometimes! ...Alright, maybe not.” I agreed. “Uh, should I get drinks or something?” I wondered, looking at the fridge.  
“Sure. Cups're in tha' cabine'.” He said, pointing to the one nearest the fridge. I bent down, peering into it till I located two matching glasses. I took them out, pleased with my accomplishment, then shuffled over to the fridge. Looking around, I spotted a gallon of orange juice, and retrieved it, then turned to Berwald.  
“What do you want to drink?” I inquired. He continued cooking, but responded nonetheless.  
“Milk.” He said simply. I made a face, but pulled it out as well, shutting the door. I poured both drinks, returned the jugs, then put them at the table.  
“How can you drink JUST milk? I don't like it unless it's chocolate milk, or strawberry milk, or if it's in something else!” I informed him. He shrugged, flipping the crepe in the pan as if it wasn't a hard task to complete.  
“I's goo' fer ya. Ge' wha'ever ya wan' to put in yer crepe ou'.” He commanded. “Mos' of it'll be in the fridge.” He added on. I did as I was told, finding some strawberries and bananas in the crisper. After shoving some things aside, I also found some whipped cream. I placed these on the counter next to the stove.  
“Do you have any Nutella?” I wondered aloud.  
“Ja. In tha' cabine'.” He said, pointing to the cabinet furthest away from the one with cups. I fetched that as well, and put it with the other things. He had finished cooking the crepes, and began cutting up the fruit. He allowed me the privilege of spreading Nutella on the inside of the thin cakes, then he filled them with the fruit, folding them over and topping them with whipped cream. The finished product looked absolutely amazing, and my mouth watered, accompanied by a particularly loud growl, courtesy of my hungry tummy. He told me where I could find plates, and I got those out, then followed him to the table. He had gotten the silverware, so we were ready to go.  
After distributing the crepes evenly between us, we set to work, sitting next to each other at the small, square table. We didn't talk much to start with, too busy filling our stomachs to pause. But as the food on my plate disappeared, I realised how quiet it was, and felt the need to fill the silence. It's in my nature, after all.  
“So, Mathias, Lukas, and Emil were nice!” I offered, taking a drink of my orange juice.  
“Hmm. Ya like 'em?” He asked, sounding a bit worried.  
“Yes, I definitely do! They are definitely my kind of people! I mean, Mathias is a little noisy, but hei, so am I, so I can hardly say anything! And Lukas and Emil are a little... Well, I'm not sure what to call them, but I like them too.” I assured, smiling for him. He stared for a while, then his face seemed to relax a bit.  
“Ah'm gla' ya like 'em. They like ya too. Ah was a bi' worried.” He admitted. I chuckled, taking his now inactive hand in mine, giving it a little squeeze.  
“Well, I can like pretty much anyone. But I'm glad they like me too. I feel like I just met your parents last night!”  
He smiled a bit at that, squeezing my hand back.  
“Yer no' too far off... Bu' ya go' their approval, so i's okej.”  
I laughed, just then realising that I was relieved.  
“Oh, but I was surprised when they said we were going to drink! I usually only drink with friends I've had for a long time... I hope I didn't totally put them off, I know I get pretty weird when I drink...” I sighed, thinking back on all of previous drinking experiences. Berwald gasped right then, making me jump a little bit.  
“Tino! Does yer hea' hur'?” He demanded. My eyes widened, but I shook my head.  
“Uh, no, should it?”  
“Tino, don' lie to me! If yer hea' hur's, Ah can ge' ya some ibupro...” Then it hit me that he was probably thinking that I had a hangover. It would make sense, after all; I had downed a whole bottle of vodka the night before.  
“Calm down, silly. I don't have a headache. I don't really get hangovers, so no need to worry.” I said, doing my best to calm him down. “But what about you? How are you feeling?” I questioned. He blinked, his body physically relaxing.  
“...Ah'm fine. Only ha' three drinks. Yer... Yer somethin' else, Tino.” He muttered, rubbing at the back of his head. I chuckled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
“I get that a lot. Thanks for breakfast.”  
“...Ja.”  
We cleaned up after that, and then returned to his room, him having offered me a shower. I thanked him, slipping into his bathroom behind him. He apologized for the limited space in the tub, explaining that he needed the shower chair for when he bathed, and that, while he could remove it himself, it was difficult. I could tell that it hurt his pride greatly to have to admit that he needed my help, even if it was something so minute. I did my best not to make it worse, simply taking it out as he instructed, sitting it down in the corner of the bathroom. He nodded, then left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
I set to work, turning the water on before I stripped so that it could warm up. I figured he probably wanted to bathe too, so I tried to be quick about it. I hesitated about using his soap, feeling bad that I was costing him, but I remembered that he had offered me the shower, so obviously he didn't care. Still, I used as little as I could. I finished in record time, stepping out of the shower after squeezing some of the water out of my hair. There was a towel on the lid of the toilet, one Berwald had left there before he had left. However, there was also a change of clothes on the sink counter. I raised an eyebrow, knowing that they weren't mine. Looking around, I realised that my own clothes were nowhere to be seen.  
I put two and two together, and figured that he had probably come to collect my clothing for washing after I had gotten in. Sneaky indeed; I hadn't even remotely noticed him.  
I dried off, then slipped into the clothes set out for me. They were too big, but I would make do. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush he had given me the night before, then I located a comb and went at my hair. After a few minutes, I dubbed myself presentable. I took the shower chair from before and put it back as it was, hoping I had done it right. Returning to the sink to look in the mirror one more time, I grabbed pingviini, (Whom I had accidentally left on the counter the night before) and brought him out to the bedroom with me. Berwald wasn't in his room, so, after placing Pingvinni on his bed, I went to search for the man.  
I followed the hall, and found he was in the living room, reading a book. He hadn't bothered with getting onto the couch, opting instead to read in his chair. I offered him a smile as I walked over.  
“Hei, all done! Thanks for the clothes, by the way. I hate putting on dirty clothes after a shower.” I said, bending down to peck his cheek. He nodded stiffly, his face tinting just a little pink. “You want to go shower too, don't you?” I questioned. He nodded, putting his book down on a short shelf that he had been sitting next to.  
“Ya can explore mah house, if ya wan' to. Ah'll be done in a few minu's.” He offered. I grinned eagerly, nodding.  
“How did you know exactly what I was thinking? Anywhere off-limits?” I asked, to which he shook his head.  
“No' tha' Ah can think of. Have fun. Don' break anythin', please...” I saluted, though he still looked wary. But he left me to my devices anyway, heading back the way I had come. I glanced around once I heard the door close, wondering where I should start. The obvious answer was the living room, seeing as I was already there, so I began to snoop around, looking through all of the books on his shelf. To my surprise, they were just normal books... the kind that you would expect to see on anyone's shelf. I think face palmed. What was I thinking? Just because he was in a wheelchair, he had different tastes in books?  
I picked up what he had been reading before I came in, and found that it was one of the Series of Unfortunate Events books. I quirked an eyebrow. Weren't those for, like, middle schoolers? But, I had to admit, they had been some of my favorite books years ago, when I read them. Looking at his shelf, I realised he had all of them. Maybe I would ask to borrow them, as it seems a good reread was in order.  
I then went to his television, underneath which I found a cabinet containing several dvds. I looked over their titles too, and chuckled to learn that most of his movies were romantic. I guess that kind of made sense, Berwald was a pretty cliché, romantic guy. But one movie caught my interest rather effectively, namely the infamous gay cowboy flick. Surprisingly, despite my sexuality, I had never seen Brokeback Mountain. My friends had often told me I should, so that was another thing I could maybe borrow. Or, even better, we could watch it together! I congratulated myself for being a complete genius, then stood. There wasn't much left for me to see in this room, and I had already seen a lot of the kitchen, so I moved towards the hallway, opening the first door I came to.  
It happened to be the laundry room. I sighed, opting not to be a total creeper and go through his dirty clothes. I mean, come on. I closed that door, going to the next one. This one turned out to be his work space, much more interesting! I went in, leaving the door open behind me. It was big, about the size of his bedroom. Inside was a computer, the monitor pretty big, and the tower looking like it could be a super computer. That was on a desk, shoved into the corner, near a pretty large window. There was another desk, matching the first one, right next to it, covered with sketch pads and various drawing instruments, as well as a lamp. The rest of the room was occupied by various tool boxes, as well as building materials; slabs of wood, bars of metal, stands to hold things while he worked on them. I was pretty impressed, examining whatever it was he was building at the moment. I could tell that it was a sitting device of sorts, either a big chair, or a small loveseat. I guess I would have to wait and see.  
I looked around this room a bit longer, then decided I wanted to go elsewhere, and trudged out.  
Aside from a hall closet and another bathroom, the only room left was his bedroom. Still, I hadn't really looked around there, so why not? I went in, and listened for a moment. The water was still running in the bathroom, so I dubbed it safe to snoop around a bit. The room was pretty empty, aside from the bed, dresser, and side table, but maybe I could find something interesting. I checked the drawers of his dresser, finding nothing but clothes. How boring. I always kept my most secret stuff in my dresser drawers. I mean, mom would never think to check there, so it was where I kept all of my lube, my dirty pictures, my toys... Let's just say that my last boyfriend and I were more than active when it came to sex. Topic change, like, now.  
Bored with his crisply folded clothes, I moved instead to his bedside table. I pulled that drawer out, and found much more interesting contents. Seems like I wasn't too far off with my drawer theory. Inside I found, much to my surprise, a tube of lubrication! While that could have been left over from before the accident, I highly doubted it. I mean, why keep it for so long if you couldn't use it? But then, did that mean that he still got aroused? I guess, if that doctor of his was right and there was hope for him to regain control of his lower half, that it would make sense. One doesn't necessarily control their arousal, so his disbelief in his ability to walk again might not hinder it.  
That made me very, very happy. More happy than it should have. But hei, I just found out that I might get to have more than just a hand or blow job from him. While those were always nice, there was something so much more intimate about penetration. I blushed, pushing the thoughts to the side, doing the same with the tube. I noticed that there was a notebook underneath it, and my curiosity was killing me.  
I pulled it out, realising that it was actually a sketchpad, not a notebook. As I looked into the drawer again, I noticed pens and pencils inside. But why have another sketchpad here, when there were so many in his work room? I hesitated to open it. Considering what it had been in the drawer with, this could be very personal to him. But... He had said that there was nothing off-limits...  
I decided that I was just way too curious to put it down. It simply was not in my nature! I flipped the book open, and gasped. I hadn't expected for Berwald to be so skilled at drawing. I mean, I had looked at a few of his design sketches in his work room, but there is a big difference between drawing a couch, and a living thing. And this sketch pad was full of living things. Towards the beginning there were portraits of a beautiful woman, doing various things. Sometimes she would be doing something as simple as cleaning or smiling, others would have her sprawled out naked. But always it was this same woman. She was well proportioned, her hips wide, her waist tiny, and her breasts easily D cups. I wondered vaguely who she was, but it became obvious as I went. After about fifteen pictures of her, I began noticing a ring around her left third finger. It hit me, like a ton of bricks, that this must have been the fiancee Berwald mentioned the night before. I was suddenly very envious of this beautiful woman. While I was scornful towards her for leaving Berwald the way she did, I was also a bit deflated. How could I ever compare to her? She was absolutely gorgeous! But I continued to flip through.  
As I continued, the pictures of her seemed to... degrade. They were less complete, large parts of her undrawn, as if he hadn't bothered to finish them. And finally, I came across one page, the final drawing of her, only her face. It held a look of contempt, of anger. And, as I studied the page, I realised that the paper was a bit discolored in places, in tiny little spots. He had cried as he drew it.  
Anger sparked up in my stomach, absolute hatred for this woman, this heartless human that had meant enough to Berwald for him to cry over her. How DARE she, how could she? But it also brought up a bit of nausea. He had obviously loved her very deeply... Could I ever come that close to his heart?  
I continued on, and found that a lot of the next drawings were of animals, birds, dogs, and then, finally, a human appeared again. First was Lukas, laying in a bed, his leg covered with a thick cast. So he had been in the hospital? This time it was Lukas, accompanied by Mathias. The next was Lukas by himself, drinking some coffee. Then Emil, reading a book. Next was Emil with Mathias, cuddling up to the older as he slept, a content smile on Mathias' face while he and Lukas shared a kiss. It was absolutely amazing, as if I was looking at Berwald's assimilation into the group. I could practically feel each person, getting a sense for their separate personalities as I went. It turns out that Lukas and Mathias were actually a pretty affectionate couple; many of the pictures of them depicted a sweet moment, a kiss, a hug, a snippet of cuddling by the fire. Sometimes Emil would be with them, joining in on the cuddling, or just being near them. I smiled as I came to a drawing of what was obviously Lukas and Mathias' wedding, Emil standing slightly to the left of Lukas, acting as his... best maid. Yep, I just made that up. They looked so happy in that moment, captured by Berwald's dexterous hands, I only wished I could have been there. But this was the next best thing.  
I kept going, most of the remaining pictures of those three, though there would be another face on occasion, someone who must have touched his life in some way, but hardly ever was someone outside of Lukas' group drawn more than once. Then I came across a face that was so familiar to me that I'd never forget it. Considering it was mine, I hope that isn't too far fetched. I gasped, nearly dropping the pad, but managing to hang on. I had to look at it again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, when I looked it over again, it was my own wide eyes staring back at me. It was only my face, and a bit of my shoulders. The pencil-me had an expression of surprise, and it was probably from the day I had first met him, getting the shock of his condition. But when had he had the time to draw this? Did he take a picture for later? But I think I would have noticed something like that!  
I turned the page, the next one of me as well, this time showing me with my fingers wrapped around a coffee mug from the cafe, like I had done on the first day as I drank my hot chocolate. Next was me with a flushed face, looking away nervously, my mouth open with words that had already been spoken. That one was followed by me, grinning happily but surprised as he dropped in for an early morning visit at work. After that was me waving goodbye to him as he left for the meeting. How could he possibly have drawn all of these? Surely not from memory! They were all so perfect, so spot-on... I turned another, wondering if he had somehow managed to draw something from last night.  
I actually did drop the sketchpad this time, my face flushing into what was sure to be a lovely crimson. Out of all the things I had expected, that was DEFINITELY not one of them. It was a drawing of me, sprawled out on a bed, my face relaxed, my chest bare. Had he drawn me last night while I slept? But when would he have had the time? Oh, but it was absolutely amazing, his detail, down to the last eyelash, every last curve of my bone structure... Everything, perfect. I flipped again, this time coming face to face with a full nude of myself, my face, somehow, getting even warmer. Now I knew for SURE that he had never seen me totally naked, so this had to have been from him imagination. But that was just as, maybe even more flattering. He had, apparently, put a lot of thought into what I looked like, and he was damn close. He had chosen to leave the most personal parts blank, much to my relief, but the lines that he did have down seemed to be a mirror, recording my reflection on paper. My face in the drawing was soft, a small smile on my lips, my eyes opened lazily. I found that I was quite fond of it, actually. I wondered if that was what I would look like after waking up after a nice night of lovemaking. But what really made me smile was that this put me on the same level as his ex-fiancee. He had put a naked picture of ME in the same sketchpad as HER. That meant something, for sure! This restored my confidence, and I allowed myself a small smile.  
“Tino, wha' are ya-” I jumped, the sketchbook clattering to the floor in my utter shock as I turned to look at the source of the noise. I guess that, in my fervent page flipping and excitement, I had failed to notice the water of the shower turning off. I met his gaze, and immediately felt guilty for what I had been doing. It seemed to dawn on him, right then, what I had been looking at, and his glare suddenly became much scarier.  
“I-I was, um, just...” I stuttered, scrambling to come up with an excuse.  
“Jus' wha'? Goin' through mah things?” He demanded, pushing himself around the bed. He picked the sketch pad up, closing it quickly, holding it to his chest. “Ah sai' ya coul' look aroun', bu' Ah assumed ya woul' know yer boundaries!” He snapped, making me cringe. I wanted to shrink into myself, to just disappear. But I deserved this, I had, after all, known it was a personal item, and had opted to over step those boundaries anyway.  
“I-I'm sorry, I didn't... I wasn't...” I tried to explain, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Though he was not nearly as tall as me from his sitting position, he was making me feel very small.  
“Tino, Ah trus'ed ya! If ya tol' me Ah coul' look aroun' yer house, ya coul' res' easy knowin' Ah wouldn' rifle through yer personal stuff. Even if Ah ha' opened a drawer like this, an' foun' a sketchpa', Ah woul' have lef' i' alone. If i's hidden away like tha', ya woul' think i' was fer a reason!” He continued. I looked away, absolutely ashamed of myself. He was right, and I knew it. I hadn't respected his privacy, a big mistake. I felt tears prick at my eyes. I knew they were coming, whether I fought them or not, so I gave in, and just let them fall. I had never handled stress very well. He was quiet then, just staring at me as I did my best not to meet his eyes. I wiped at my eyes, desperately willing the tears to stop, knowing they wouldn't any time soon. We stayed that way for a what seemed like ages, before he sighed, putting the sketchbook on his bed, then taking my hand and pulling me down for a hug. I wasn't prepared for it, so I fell, unable to catch myself. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him tightly. I sniffled, tears still spilling out. This was not what I had expected.  
“Ah'm sorry.” He mumbled, making me blink. “Ah... Shouldn' 'ave snapped a' ya.” He admitted. I shook my head, still not daring to look up.  
“N-No, you're right! I shouldn't have l-looked. I knew that it was hidden for a r-r-reason.” I sniffed, my body trembling a bit as I tried to speak. “I was ju-just really curious, and I couldn't help myself... But I'm sorry, I shouldn't h-have, and I know I can't take it back, b-but I wish I could, and I... You can keep yelling at me, I d-deserve it!”  
He was quiet while I spoke, then gently rubbed my back, letting me sob into his lap. How pathetic I am. I was the one that invaded HIS privacy, yet I'm the one that ends up crying? I'm perfectly despicable!  
“Shh, hush. Sto' cryin'.” He said, rubbing circles into my back.  
“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start c-crying, I promise! I'm not trying to distract you with it, I just always cry when I get stressed out, and now I can't s-stop, and-And I'm sorry that I'm always so stupid, and I'm not good when people are angry with me, cause I'm really scared of people leaving me, and I-I understand if you never want to see me anymore, I mean, I...”  
“Tino, hush.” He commanded, more firmly this time. I did as I was told, shutting my mouth, doing my best to stop sobbing. Eventually, after a few minutes, and much coaxing from Berwald, I calmed down. My sobs subsided into small tremors, only happening when I inhaled.  
“...Are ya okej, Tino?” He asked, moving his hand up to brush my hair away from my face. I nodded, still avoiding his eyes like the plague. He sighed, running his fingers through my hair gently. “Ah'm sorry Ah go' angry with ya, bu' Ah've never le' anyone look through tha'. I's VERY personal. Bu' Ah guess ya know why, now.” Again, I nodded, finally looking up at him.  
“I... I wasn't even thinking, really... I... I knew better though. I'm sorry, Berwald. If there's ever any way I could make it up to you, I would in a heartbeat. But I... I understand that you probably don't want to see me again. I mean, that was completely wrong of me, I'm an awful person! Still, I'm really sorry, and I...” He cut me off, a finger to my lips. I stopped babbling, looking at him pitifully, wanting horribly for him to assure me that everything was alright.  
“...Ah can' say tha' Ah forgive ya.” He admitted, making me droop. “Bu' tha' doesn' mean Ah hate ya, Tino. Ah jus'... Ah wish ya woul' 'ave asked.” He finished. I nodded, regret swelling up in my heart.  
“I should have.” I agreed. I stood up, then bent over, hugging him around the shoulders, burying my face in his neck. “And I should have stopped looking as soon as I figured out what it was. But I just... It was so...” I paused, trying to think of the right words. “...So you.” I decided. “I could tell what you were feeling, like, how they made you feel. And I could tell what they were like. And... I think I understand how you feel about me too, just a little bit better.” I explained. He returned my hug, pulling me down so that I was sitting on his lap. “I... I know that my methods were wrong, but I think I learned a lot about you.” I finished. He rested his nose in the crook of my neck, inhaling sharply as I finished, sighing a bit.  
“Ah... Ah'm sorry tha' Ah drew ya tha' way. Ah... Ah know Ah haven' known ya very long, bu'... Yer so beautiful Tino, Ah couldn' help myself.” He breathed, making me shudder.  
“Why would you apologize? I'm flattered, really! And now I know that you feel the same way about me that I do you! I'm the one that messed up, not you!”  
We had a stare down for a few seconds, which I, of course, lost. I buried my face into his neck again, whining low in my throat. His hand found its way to my back, rubbing circles there again. I sighed into the touch, my whole being relaxing totally as the stress of the previous situation dissolved away. Though he had every right to be furious with me, the fact that he accepted the situation with as much grace as he did, and was able to stand me afterward, to move forward from it so quickly... This was exactly what I needed. Someone who could tell me when I was wrong, but wouldn't dwell on it.  
“Hei, Berwald?” I managed to squeeze out while simultaneously mewling with joy as he rubbed my back.  
“Hmm?” He answered, not really paying attention.  
“I think I might love you... And I'm totally sober this time.” I informed him. The rubbing immediately stopped, and he pushed me away, holding me at arm's length, scrutinizing me, searching for a lie. There was none to see though; I had spoken the honest truth. “I'm sorry, I know it seems sudden, but I...” I didn't get to finish, his lips cutting my words off. This kiss was a lot deeper than any from before. Up until now, they had been shy, experimental kisses, to see how far we were willing to go. But this one was full of need, a need to confirm the sentiment of a word so vague as love. I was quick to melt into it, into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. But we were too excited, our air ran out much to fast, and we had to force our lips apart, or risk asphyxiation. We both heaved, trying to take in air through our excitement, our eyes fixed on each other.  
I then broke out in giggles.  
“Oh my gosh! That went over a lot better than I thought it would!” I admitted, resting my head on his shoulder. He didn't respond, only drew me closer. “I'm glad you didn't try to kill me or anything! Like, you could totally run me over with that thing if you wanted to, and that would be an AWFUL way to go. You know, all the other dead people would be like 'Hei, blondie, how'd you go?' and I'd have to say 'A really hot, Swedish paraplegic ran over me with his wheelchair because I told him I loved him.' I mean, how embarrassing, right?” I gushed. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. Have I mentioned that before?  
He didn't respond, other than a noncommittal, throaty noise. I blushed, doing my best to look sheepish.  
“S-Sorry. You know how I get...” I trailed. He gave one little chuckle, then pushed my bangs aside, pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
“'S alrigh'.” He replied simply, returning to just holding me. I snuggled up, resolved to be quiet. Of course, this is me, so that, of course, didn't happen. After a few minutes, I couldn't help myself.  
“Uh, so... What does this make us, exactly?” I wondered. He too seemed a bit unsure of the answer, if his furrowed brows had anything to say on the matter.  
“Hmm... Well... We never really made I' official tha' we were datin'...” He tried. That was true, I suppose.  
“Joo, I guess not. Alright, so, I'm officially your boyfriend now?” I questioned. He gave me a small smile, then nodded. I grinned, pressing another kiss to his lips, letting myself enjoy the feeling of them against my own. In comparison to mine, which I moisturized almost obsessively, his were a bit chapped, but not unpleasantly so, and thinner, masculine. Perfect. “Okei, then I get to kiss you lots now, right?”  
This earned me another chuckle, and a nod. I gave him another kiss, pleased with the response. We cuddled for a bit longer before I finally opted to crawl off his lap. He took my hands in his, just gazing up at me for a bit, and I was happy to return the look. He glanced away, his eyes flicking to the sketchbook, causing mine to do the same. He released my hands, gesturing for me to scoot back so he could move. When I was out of the way, he made his way to the side of the bed, pushing himself out of the chair and onto the mattress, twisting his body around so he could sit, using the pillows as a back rest. Then he gestured for me to join him, which I was quick to do. I climbed onto the bed with minimal effort, thanks to the short height of it, then wiggled my way over to him. He pulled my head to rest on his chest, holding me close with his arm. The other picked the sketchpad up, flipping it open to the first page, his fiance staring back at us, a small smile on her face.  
“This is Astrid.” He informed me. “Ah proposed to 'er righ' after high school.” He flipped the page. “We were suppos' to ge' married a week after the acciden' happened.” Another flip. “Tha' obviously didn' happen. She didn' take i' very well. Was worried tha' she would have to help me all the time.” We were about halfway through all of the pictures of her. “Ah had to stay in the hospital fer a long time after i', had to learn how to live all over again. She was visitin' one day, and jus' started cryin' all of a sudden, an' said she couldn' handle it. An' Ah couldn't stop her. Ah knew Ah had nothin' to offer her anymore. She yelled a' me for a while, then lef'. Ah haven' seen her since.” He finished, stopping on the last, tear-stained drawing of her. He stared at it for a moment, then sighed, turning to a picture of a German Shepard.  
“Like Ah said, Ah had to stay in the hospital fer a long time. Even more after she lef', 'cause no one woul' be home to help me. This is one o' the therapy dogs tha' they brough' to see me. His name was Zeus. Ah... Ah didn' really have anyone to talk to then. Ah have trouble makin' friends, an' Astrid was pretty much all Ah had.” We reached the first picture of Lukas, the one of him with his leg in a cast. “Ah me' Lukas a' the hospital. He was mah roommate. Mathias accidentally knocke' him down the stairs, an' he broke his leg. He wasn' scared of me, like mos' people are, so we go' along pretty well. I me' Mathias and Emil when they came to visi', an' somehow we ended up like we are now. They migh' be a bi'... Strange, bu' they're mah bes' frien's.” He began going through the pictures of them. “When Ah was released from the hospital, they woul' call to check on me, invite me to dinner, an'... They really helped me to ge' back on mah fee'.” He paused. “...No' literally, bu' ya know.” I nodded, willing him to go on. He turned to the drawing of the wedding.  
“Lukas an' Mathias go' married the year after. Ah was Mathias' bes' man, fer lack o' anyone else tha' woul' do i'. Ah wish ya coul' have seen i', Tino. Was absolutely 'mazin'.” I smiled, nodding.  
“I bet it was.” I added. He turned a few more pages, finally getting to the first of me.  
“Ah me' a few other people, bu' none of them ever bothere' to mee' with me more than once or twice. Lukas was the one who suggested Ah try talkin' to people online. I' made sense; people wouldn' be scared of me if they couldn' see me. So Ah tried I'. Ya were the firs' person Ah talked to. The only person Ah talked to.” He admitted, blushing a bit. “Ah was too scared to star' a conversation. If ya hadn' said hi, Ah never woul' have me' ya. Bu' ya did. An' Ah... Ah fell in love with ya, Tino. Everyday i' jus' go' worse an' worse, till Ah couldn' hardly stan' i'. Ah was so scare' abou' meetin' ya though. Ah didn' know wha' ya woul' do, wha' ya woul' think. Then, when Ah finally me' ya... Ya jus' accepted me. Ya hardly batted an eyelash! Ah... Ah was so amazed, an' ya were so beautiful, an' ya're everythin' I coul' have hoped for... Tha' firs' day, Ah couldn' help bu' draw ya. Ya were so beautiful, in everything ya did...” He flipped through the pictures of me. “Ah couldn' stop drawin' ya... An' las' nigh'... Seein' ya like tha', in nothin' bu' yer underwear... Ah...” His face was steadily getting redder and redder as he tried to explain. “After ya fell asleep, Ah couldn't help i', Ah had to draw ya. Ah'm sorry tha' Ah didn' ask ya, or tell ya, Ah jus'...” He flipped, with much hesitation, to the nude, covering his face awkwardly. I chuckled, taking the sketchpad that he had dropped into his lap.  
“Hei, don't be so embarrassed! It's totally flattering Ber! You made me look like a total hottie!” I joked, kissing his cheek. “Next time, I'll model for you!” I offered, and he opened his eyes.  
“...Ah'd like tha'.” He admitted, taking the sketchbook from me and closing it before he put it on the bedside table. “A lo'.”  
“Hmm... We'll set a date. But for today, why don't we just cuddle, hmm? Maybe watch a movie? OH! That's right! You have Brokeback Mountain! I haven't seen it yet! Can we watch it?” I asked. I seemed to have taken him by surprise, but he recovered quickly.  
“...Tha's a sad movie...” He pointed out.  
“I-I know, but I'm gay, so... I have to see it! It's like, a requirement!” I decided, pouting a bit. He contemplated it for a while, then nodded. He released me, and slid down into his chair. I grinned, following him to the living room. I offered to set it up so he wouldn't have to struggle with the process. He seemed a bit put off, but agreed, and I put it in, grabbing the remote. Berwald was already comfortably seated on the couch, his arms open wide, inviting me to sit with him. I was quick to take him up on the offer, kissing him on the cheek. He then let me lay down on his lap, I pushed play, and we were ready to go. Depressing movie about gay cowboys, here we come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS CHAPTER EIGHT! It just kept growing! On and On and On! But I'm pleased with it, I suppose. 
> 
> I forgot to mention last time that you were introduced to another of my Nordic headcanons: Emil having a relationship with Berwald's refrigerator. This stems back to another fic I read many eons ago. Pretty much everyone that likes the Nordics has, at some point, read said story. But just in case you haven't, it is called Iceland's Fridge. Read it, and share in the Nordic-inside-joke. 
> 
> It would seem that we got a look into Berwald's past, hmm? I hope it was interesting! And I hope everyone hates Astrid! I do! But Tino is such a naughty boy, trifling through people's personal drawers! Tsk Tsk! But Ber forgave him, so I guess we shall as well, hmm?
> 
> Sorry for the delay, my laptop is out of commission at the moment, and I'm stuck with the family computer. I'm going to skip the links this time, for lack of a simple way of copying and pasting them. They'll be back next chapter, no need to fret!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	9. Monday

Monday

I ended up spending another night at Berwald's house. I needed quite a bit of consoling after the surprisingly depressing movie, and, if anyone asked, I would say that my clothes hadn't finished in the wash yet. Maybe I just wanted some more Berwald time. Shh.  
Like I said; the movie was really sad. I mean, sure, everyone SAYS it's a sad movie, but... It's really sad! I bawled like a baby for a good ten minutes! After the movie, we went out for a walk. (Well, I walked. He... traveled...) We went around the block a few times, then decided it was too cold, and we were stupid for going out in the first place, so we rushed home. He worked on his design, which I found out WAS a loveseat. He let me help, which translates to “he let me hold some tools for him.” Before we knew it, the sun was setting, and it was dinner time. I guess that's what we get for sleeping in till noon.  
Berwald made dinner, I got the drinks. (Yet again) It was a nice evening of spaghetti and chit-chat. By the time it was over, he had convinced me that it was too cold for me to try and get home at that point, and I didn't protest too much as he led me back to his bedroom after putting the dishes in the washer. We whispered for a bit, like two girls having a sleepover, before finally curling up together and falling asleep.   
-.-.-+-.-.-  
“Tino, ya nee' to wake up. I's time fer work.” I faintly heard Berwald calling. The words didn't really register in my mind, and I rolled over, groaning pathetically.   
“I didn't take your pancakes, Matt... It was...”   
“Tino?”   
This time I stirred, blinking sleepily as my mind tried to catch up to my body. I looked up to him, then gave a lazy smile as my eyes met him.   
“Heeeei.” I drawled, giggling.   
“Hej. Ya gotta go to work.” He reminded me, making me frown. Why did I have to go to work? I wasn't even sure what day of the week it was. It could be Wednesday for all I knew. Deciding that I rather liked Berwald's face all of a sudden, I drew it closer to mine, planting a kiss to his lips. He didn't protest, bringing his hand to hold my cheek. I smiled when he pulled away, giving him a chuckle.   
“Sorry... I didn't mean to kiss you with morning breath! I don't think too well in the morning. What is today?” I wondered, hoping, stupidly, that he would say either Thursday or Sunday.   
“I's Monday.” He replied, killing all hopes I had of sleeping in. I groaned loudly, turning over so that my face was shoved into the bed.   
“Can't I call in or something?” I asked, though it was garbled thanks to the mattress.   
“Ah won' be hel' responsible If ya ge' fired.” He deadpanned. I moaned yet again, knowing I was beat, and rolled back over.   
“Fiiiiiiine! But I demand that you walk me to work. ...Er... Wheel me... Uh... Travel next to me to work!” I finally decided, crossing my arms over my chest. He gave me a small smile, nodding. Satisfied with this response, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up at last. I stretched my arms above my head, then slid my feet to the floor, heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth.   
I took my time with that, making sure they were all clean before I left the bathroom. When I reentered the bedroom, I found my clothes, which had been washed the previous day, folded on the bed. I smiled, changing quickly. I looked at the clock on his bedside table to find that it was five twenty. What a gross time to awake. But at least he was smart enough to wake me up for work. If he hadn't, I would have probably slept till noon.   
After I had dressed I ventured out into the hallway, immediately getting a blast of something absolutely delicious smelling. As if to accentuate that, my tummy growled. Needless to say, my feet picked up the pace, bringing me ever-closer to the tantalizing smell. Turns out I'd be eating pancakes for breakfast. If I remember correctly, I had been having a dream about pancakes before he woke me up... They sounded heavenly to me.   
“Ah, Ber, I think I might have to take you home with me. This is the best way to wake up, for sure!” I exclaimed, clamoring into the kitchen. He smiled at me, flipping one of the flat cakes in the pan. I leaned down to give him a kiss, less reserved this time thanks to my minty-fresh breath.   
“Hmm... I wouldn' mind tha'... Bu' Ah don' think Ah'd be able to reach anythin' in yer kitchen.” He admitted, to which I sighed.   
“Right! Well, I guess I'll have to move in here then.” I decided, chuckling playfully. I was making my way over to retrieve some cups from the cabinet, and I barely heard him over the clatter I made. Barely. But I still heard him.   
“Tha's fine with me.” I turned, looking at him, trying to decide if I had actually heard that, or if my mind was just telling me what I wanted to hear. Eventually I just gave up on it. If he had actually said it, it was quiet enough that I could assume I wasn't meant to hear.   
“Milk again?” I asked, and he nodded. I filled our glasses, his with milk, mine with orange juice, then sat them at the table, returning for butter and syrup, which I found without too much incident. He finished cooking soon after, and joined me at the table. We chatted about this and that, and he eventually asked me if I'd like to come over again Wednesday night. Turns out that he and Lukas took turns hosting dinner. Wednesdays were Berwald's, Saturdays belonged to Lukas. I agreed, happy to have an excuse to see him again so soon.   
I helped him put the dishes into the washer, then we bundled up and headed out for work. It was just a little bit further from his house than mine, but I didn't mind so much; I had a companion. He kept me entertained as we walked. I helped him decide to make Swedish meatballs for dinner on Wednesday. (I laughed to myself when he agreed.) I then offered my assistance, promising to come over right after work to help out. And it was decided that dessert would be left up to me. I mean, if there is ONE THING I am good at cooking, it's sweets. Working at a cafe kind of helps, if you know what I mean.   
It seems like we got there WAY too fast, and I whined a bit as we had to separate. He consoled me by promising to call later, then left with a quick kiss and a big hug.   
I unlocked the door after a short bout of freaking out, thinking I had left my key at Berwald's house. I eventually found it, tucked into my pants' pocket, along with a little note from Berwald.   
Hope you found this when you needed it. Have a good day.   
He signed it, love Berwald. I couldn't help but smile at that, because, truth be told, I think I do.   
I shoved it into my pocket as I entered, locking the door behind me. I shuffled into the kitchen and found Eli frosting the cake squares.   
“Ah, there you are! You're late!” She called. I looked to the clock and found, to my horror, that it was already almost six! I rushed to grab a frosting bag and got to work on everything that she didn't have finished.   
“I'm sorry, Eli! Berwald made breakfast, and I guess it took longer than I realised, and...” I gushed, but she quickly cut me off.  
“He made breakfast? You stayed at his house?!” She demanded, not stopping in her frosting. I winced internally, realising my mistake a little too late.   
“U-Um, joo. Saturday night too.” I admitted, deciding to come clean. She gasped, picking up the tray and taking it out front.  
“Oh my gosh Tino, that's positively scandalous! I thought you knew better than to give yourself up that...”  
“Eli! It wasn't like that!” I protested, adding the cake balls and cheese cake to the display case.   
“It wasn't? But then, what did you do?” She questioned.   
“Well... Slept, mostly. We watched a movie, and went for a walk, and then I helped him with his work for a bit, and then we slept. But that's really all!” I finished, sending a glare her way as she opened her mouth. She chuckled, transferring the rest of the sweets to the display.   
“Alright, alright. No funny business, I got it. But come on, something interesting HAD to have happened! Give me some details, blondie!”   
I shook my head in exasperation, but smiled none the less. I recounted the entire weekend to her, detailing my drunken escapades and my and Berwald's official dating status. She seemed quite pleased with the entire story, and gave me a huge hug when I finished.  
“God, Tino, I'm so proud of you! You're finally moving on from that stupid asshat in high school! I was worried that you'd have trouble. I mean, you always talk about crushes, but you never take it any further. So I'm just so happy that you're actually taking the next step with this guy! You'll have to let me talk to him though. I don't know if I approve yet...” She muttered the last part, and I got a slight chill. I forgot that Elizabeta can be pretty scary if she wants to be.   
“Uh, right, I'll keep that in mind...” I trailed, going back over to the door to unlock it. True to tradition, Ludwig was waiting. He gave me a short nod as I opened the door, then stepped in. “Morning, Ludwig. How was your weekend?” I asked as he followed me to the counter.   
“It was alright. Feliciano invited Romano over, without asking me. I was pretty surprised when I found myself with a faceful of the mashed potatoes I had just put on the table for dinner. It seems that he only comes when I make potatoes. I'm starting to think it's on purpose, so he has a reason to cuss at me all night.” He explained as I made his coffee. I chuckled, handing it to him.   
“I wouldn't put it past him. Did he bring Antonio with him?” I wondered. Ludwig nodded with a grimace.   
“Of course. I think he got more of Feliciano's ass that night than I did...” He mumbled, making me laugh.   
“Well, it's to be expected. You know how those three are. Anyway, enjoy your coffee. Let me know if you need a refill.” I said, smiling. He nodded, walking over to his usual table. I relaxed then, figuring I would have at least a few minutes before the next customer. But, to my surprise, the bell rang only seconds after. I gasped, rubbing my eyes in disbelief as I watched the person come in.   
“B-Berwald? What are you... I thought...” I stumbled, trying to form a sentence through my surprise.   
“Hej. Came fer coffee.” He replied simply. I sputter for a few more seconds, then finally laughed, turning around to prepare a cup.   
“You never cease to surprise me! Did you really wait outside for fifteen minutes?” I asked.   
“Ja. Ya don't open till six.” He pointed out.   
“Mhm. Well, I would have made an exception for you.” I admitted, handing him the cup. I peeked into the kitchen, where Eli was currently talking into her phone, likely to Roderich. I grinned mischievously then made my way around the counter, following Berwald to a table.   
“Aren' ya supposed to be workin'?” He questioned, though it was with a smug look.   
“Shh, what Eli doesn't know can't hurt her.” I returned, sitting down. “And besides, it's your fault! You're the one that came and disturbed me at work! You have to take responsibility!” I announced.   
“Sure. Wha'ever ya say. Ah'm a payin' customer, Ah can come whenever Ah wan'.”   
“Ah ah!” I tutted. “You didn't pay for that!” I pointed to the cup in his hand, making him hesitate.   
“...Ya go' me.” He admitted, bringing the cup to his lips. “How abou' dinner on Wednesday to make i' up to ya?” He asked.  
“Nope! You already invited me, so that one doesn't count!”   
“Hmm... Well... How abou' Ah le' ya stay the nigh' Wednesday?” He offered.   
“Hmm...” I breathed, pretending to contemplate it. “Let's see... Is your bed included in this deal?”   
“...Ah suppose...”   
“Well then, you have yourself a deal, as long as you're in that bed to keep me warm!”   
“Alrigh', deal.” He decided, and I nodded.   
“Good, now that that's decided...” I leaned over, stealing a coffee flavored kiss.   
“Hmm... Ah migh' actually le' ya use the blanke's if ya keep tha' up.” He mumbled in approval. I grinned, pressing another to his lips happily.   
“TINO VÄINAMÖINEN!”   
I jumped at her sudden screech, making a rather unmanly eep-noise before turning to look at her.   
“W-What?” I asked quietly, trying not to look guilty, and failing.   
“I don't pay you to eat your boyfriend's face!” She reminded me. I frowned but scuttled back obediently, though I stole another kiss before I did. Eli gave me a pointed look as I shuffled behind the counter, then made her way out to the lobby herself, planting her bottom in the chair I had just vacated. I saw her mouth moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, which worried me. She only ever whispered when she was ruining my life. She talked to Berwald for a good five minutes before she returned. To my relief, she was smiling as she came around the counter.  
“I like him!” She informed me with a grin.   
“Oh god, Eli, what did you say to him? I swear to god, if I'm single tomorrow, I'll never forgive you!” I moaned.   
“Oh hush! I'm not that bad! And what I said is between me and your new boyfriend! Now back to work! And no flirting! Do you hear me, young man?”   
“Yes mother.” I droned, leaning on the counter. She nodded, heading back into the kitchen. I sighed, looking out longingly to where Berwald was sitting. He returned the gaze, making me blush. I smiled, waving at him from my place at the counter. He waved back.   
“Tino! I said no flirting!” Eli called. I groaned, hitting my head on the register. This earned me a chuckle from Berwald, one that I just barely heard. But it made me smile again, so I guess it was alright. After he finished his coffee, he brought the cup up to me.   
“Sorry to ge' ya in trouble.” He apologized.  
“Nah, it was my fault. No worries! Are you heading home now?” I asked, taking the cup from him.   
“Ja. Call ya later, like Ah promised.”   
“Alright, I'll look forward to it. Bye, Ber!” I chirped, bending myself ridiculously over the counter to give him a goodbye kiss.   
“Bye, Tino.” He returned, then wheeled his way out the door. I watched him fondly, positive that I was going to have a good rest of the day.   
-.-.-+-.-.-  
For the first time in a while, we actually finished around the normal two o-clock. I bid farewell to Eli and began the trip home. I really hoped that the heating had been fixed. I simply couldn't imagine another night of shivering myself to sleep, especially after such a toasty two nights with Ber. Of course, things never work out that way for me, and I found my apartment to be quite frigid, almost as bad as it was outside! I groaned, making a mad dash for my bed. I threw myself under the covers, cuddling them close to my body. It took several minutes for me to be warm enough to stop shivering, at which point I shimmied out of my coat, dropping it to the floor carelessly. Making sure my phone was still in my pants' pocket, I curled up, opting to take a nap in hopes of forgetting about the cold.   
-.-.-+-.-.-  
I awoke to an irritating buzzing on my thigh, an obnoxiously persistent sensation that I simply couldn't ignore. I groaned, fumbling around blindly as I tried to grab my phone through my pants. I then realised that it is quite impossible to answer a phone in this fashion, and reluctantly untangled myself from the blanket. Lifting my hips a bit, I slid it out, finally pushing the answer button.   
“Hello?” I yawned into the phone.  
“Tino? I's me, Berwald.”   
Right, he said he was going to call me.  
“Oh, heeeei.” I drawled, letting a small smile grace my lips as I sat up, rubbing at one of my eyes absently.   
“...Did Ah wake ya up?” He asked, sounding every bit like the doting boyfriend he is.   
“Uhm, maybe just a little? What time is it?” I wondered, looking around for the alarm clock, only to remember I had thrown it against the wall a few days ago. (And it lays there still...)   
“Almos' seven. Ah called earlier, bu' ya didn' pick up. Figured ya were busy.” He explained.   
“Oh, perkele! I'm sorry! I totally passed out when I got home from work. Something about it being so cold in here makes me want to sleep!”   
“S'Okej. Ya can go back to sleep if ya wan'.” He offered, though I could detect the tiniest hint of reluctance in his voice. Just enough to warm my heart.   
“No, I need to get up and eat something anyway. So, what's up with you, Ber?” I got up as I asked, shivering as my warm feet met the icy floor. I forced myself up though, and shuffled towards the kitchen.   
“Was workin' on the lovesea'. Nearly done with i'. Ha' a conference call with mah boss. Pretty borin' day.” He listed, and I could practically see him counting it off on his fingers.  
“Hmm... Well, my day was pretty dull after you left, too. But, hei, I get to see the puppies tomorrow! And then dinner with you and Lukas and Mathias and Emil on Wednesday, so I have something to look forward to!” I assured, looking through my freezer for something to eat.   
“Ah swear to god if ya cook a frozen pizza...” He muttered, and I couldn't hold back my chuckle at that. I shut the freezer, and opted instead for some cereal.   
“Alright, alright, I won't eat pizza! Jeeze! Anyway, did I tell you about Hana... Hana-something?” I questioned. Yes, very specific.   
“Uh... Wha'?”   
“Okei, obviously not. Well, she's one of the dogs at the shelter, and...”  
“Wai', ya did mention her. Ah think ya called her Hanatamato...”   
“Oh! Wow! You actually listen to me when I talk? Well, the tamato part is wrong. She has a really strange name! But she's such a cutie! I really hope I get to see her tomorrow... Except, if I don't, that means someone adopted her, so that would be good too... Hmm...” I pondered this for a silent moment while I poured my cereal.   
“...Coul' Ah come too?” Berwald asked quietly, sounding a bit apprehensive. It took me a moment to process what he had just asked me, but when I did a smile nearly split my face.  
“Really? Oh my gosh, that would be so much fun! And you can meet Hama-whatever! She's really such a sweetie! I don't know how you can put up with me so much, but I am totally all for it!” I whooped, nearly knocking my cereal to the floor. I heard the ghost of a chuckle on his end.  
“Ah don' know wha' yer talkin' bou'; Ah love bein' 'round ya.”   
I was glad that we were having this conversation over the phone, or he would have seen a rather embarrassing flush cover my face. We proceeded to chat long into the night, up until the point that I decided I needed a shower, and I let him go with a promise of meeting at the cafe tomorrow. And I had more than a lot to look forward to: Puppies AND Berwald? Could it get any better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Heeeeei guys,” the worthless author drawled sleepily. Haha, alright, sorry, I have a bit too much fun with my own humor. Sometimes I swear I'm the only one that laughs at my jokes. I guess, out of everyone in the world, it is most important that I find myself humorous, right? If not me, who?   
> I find myself more and more fond of this little story the more I work on it. I'm sad to see it getting so close to the end! Only five more chapters to go!   
> So, KuroRiya updates are going to be at a bit of a standstill for a bit. Let's just say that the new Harvest Moon game recently found its way into my hands, and has definitely captured my attention. And next week is going to have me fraught with work. Like, I have a performance on tuesday, and I've barely rehearsed... I'll have to start that tomorrow! WHY DID I TAKE ACTING? I DON'T EVEN LIKE ACTING! D: (But I love the teacher. I'd marry her, if there weren't several laws preventing it. (Including same-sex marriage, age restrictions, teacher-student regulations...))  
> In other news, through several events that I don't care to explain, I have obtained a gerbil. He is cute, and black, and I have elected to name him Ludwig. Cause he's a GERbil. Get it? He's a bit of a spazz, but that's alright, I'll love him regardless. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	10. Tuesday

Tuesday 

I urged the clock to tic faster all day, watched as the hands slowly pointed closer and closer to two o'clock. I could have sworn that it would take minutes backwards when I wasn't looking. But, finally, after serving hundreds of cups of coffee, and an ungodly amount of sweets, it was time to close up shop. I could tell that Eli knew something was up, but she did me the friendly courtesy of not mentioning it. I was quick and sloppy with my closing duties, but she let me go anyway, and I ran out shouting a goodbye over my shoulder as I attempted to pull my coat on at the same time as I was tugging on gloves.   
Of course, in my rush, I had failed to remember that he had said 2:30, so there had been no point to me rushing. I still had fifteen minutes to kill. Sure enough, the street outside of the cafe was deserted. I sighed, locating my favorite blue bench a few paces to the right of the shop and sitting down. My pride wouldn't allow me to sulk back into the cafe after such a rushed exit, so I was going to brave the cold, my frozen toes be damned.   
Luckily for me, Berwald knows me pretty well, and about five minutes later I could see him turning the corner. I grinned, standing up and meeting him halfway. He was bundled up almost as much as me, his coat long and royal blue. It suited him, for sure, made his eyes stand out against his pale face even more.   
“Hei! You're early!” I greeted, bending down to give him a small kiss. He returned it, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek. His lips tasted pleasantly like coffee, and I had to admit that I might have to start drinking it more often.  
“Ah figured ya'd rush to ge' done, so Ah came early. Looks like Ah was righ'.” He said, a hint of smugness in his voice.   
“Or, you know, maybe I'm just that awesome, and I got everything done super fast!” I retorted, trying to sound menacing. But I failed, and ended up laughing at myself. “Alright, joo, I rushed. But I'm excited! Like I said, I get to spend time with you AND the puppies? What more could a Finn ask for?” I exclaimed, standing back up to my full height. “Are you ready to go?” I asked, smiling. He nodded, gesturing for me to lead the way. I did, but he kept pace with me, staying at my side the whole way there.   
I initiated some idle chit-chat, reminding him that I was going to be making dessert and asking what he might prefer I make. After much consideration, we came to the conclusion that some shortbread cookies would suffice. So I made sure he had all of the makings stored somewhere in his kitchen, and everything seemed in order.   
The Humane Society wasn't too far from work (pretty much nothing is.) so we arrived within a few minutes. The dogs were in the outside pens, getting a bit of frosty sun time, and they began to bark with excitement when they saw us walking their way. I waved happily, trusting that they knew I was coming to walk them in a few minutes.   
The receptionists seemed a bit surprised when they saw Berwald, but they were professional and kept a smile on their lips, welcoming him. I explained that he would be joining me in my volunteer duties, and they seemed to warm up to him a lot more after that. They gave him a few instructions, then decided they would leave it to me instead, and shooed us in the direction of the dog pens. I giggled, and he followed behind me obediently.   
We were greeted by a chorus of barks and yips, even a howl or two. I grinned, saying hello to all of my canine friends before grabbing some leashes from the rack.  
“Alright, well, the first thing I do is take them for walks.” I began, hooking a few of the smaller dogs, catching an extra for Berwald as well. He raised an eyebrow.   
“...All of 'em?” He asked, sounding doubtful.   
“Yes, all of them! It wouldn't be very fair if I only took a few!” I reasoned, handing him the leash and leading him out of the enclosure. He followed, much like you might expect a puppy to do, still looking a bit mistrusting of my words.   
About ten dogs later, he was looking significantly less doubtful, and was more incredulous as I handed him yet another pair of leashes. But he didn't complain, and the dogs were quick to fall in love with him. After our last trip, I frowned, glancing around. I was disappointed that there was no little white fluffball to be found.   
“Aww, it looks like Hana got adopted, I don't see her...” I was cut off but a high-pitched yip, one that brought my attention downwards. Lo and behold, there was Hana-Whatever, running at me as fast as her pudgy little legs would carry her. Upon a second glance, I noticed she had something in her mouth, and a worker chasing behind her.  
“Tino! Catch her! She has my pen!” She cried to me, and I recognized her as Elise, one of my favorite receptionists. I knelt down, grabbing the cotton ball as she tried to bolt past me. She didn't seem too worried about being caught. In fact, she wagged her entire bottom with excitement. I gave her what I hoped was a scolding look and removed the pen from her teeth. She let it go with minimal struggle, and even licked my fingers after I had taken it. Elise finally caught up and came to a halt in front of me, taking a moment to catch her breath. It seemed she had been in pursuit for a while.   
“T-Thank you. She's quick! I've been after her for nearly half an hour! I don't know how she got out, but the next thing I knew, she was taking off with the pen I dropped! I mean, the pen isn't important, but I didn't want her eating it. Anyway, I better get back to the desk. Thanks again.” She waved, taking the pen from my hand before she returned through the door she had come. I chuckled, using my free hand to ruffle the pup's white fur. She whined a bit, wiggling in my arm. I let her down, and watched as she took a running leap into Berwald's lap.   
“...Can Ah assume this is her?” He asked, letting her sniff at his fingers.  
“Yep! I'd try to introduce her, but I can't remember her name to save my life. So I guess I'll just stick with Hana. Much easier.” I decided, getting down on my knees in front of him so that I could join in his petting of her.  
“Hmm.” He agreed, scratching her behind the ears. She leaned her whole face into, wagging her butt with joy at the attention she was getting.   
“God! You are soooooo cute!” I whined, my lips pulling into a pout. “I would totally adopt you, but my apartment doesn't do pets!” Hana turned my way and growled. “I know right? Ridiculous! But rules are rules. Anyway, hope you're ready for your walk! Let's go!” I hooked a leash to her collar and transferred her back to the ground. She scuttled obediently to my side, looking up at me expectantly. I began walking, but stopped when I noticed that Berwald wasn't following. I turned to send him a questioning look.   
“Uh... Ah nee' to use the bathroom.” He admitted. I smiled, nodding.  
“Oh, well why didn't you say so? Just go through that door, and take a left. It's at the end of the hall.” I directed. He nodded, turning to head that way. “Just come back here when you're done. It shouldn't take me long to finish with Hana's walk.” I turned as well, opening the gate and heading out, leading the pooch to her favorite tree from last time. Sure enough, as soon as she was near it, she squatted. Again, I averted my eyes politely, as I would hope humans would do for me were I a dog.   
I walked her around a bit more, making sure she had no leftover 'business' to take care of, then headed back towards the shelter. I was a bit surprised to see that Berwald had yet to return. I guess he didn't specify what exactly he was doing in the bathroom... It wasn't any of my business anyway, so I put it from my mind, letting Hana off of her leash and grabbing the big bag of dog food.   
It wasn't until I had filled all of the food bowls and replenished water that Berwald finally returned. I did my best not to mention my concern for him. After all, it probably wasn't something that he wanted to talk about. What one does in the bathroom stays in the bathroom, for the most part.  
“Wha's lef' to do?” He wondered, and I shrugged.  
“Well, my work went exponentially faster, thanks to you, so there isn't really anything else to do, unless you want to go and mess with that cats. If you do, you're on your own. I'd like to go home unscarred, thank you.” I spat, looking at the door with disdain. I had yet to have a good experience with a cat.   
“Nej, Ah'm goo'. Are ya ready to go then?” He asked. I thought it over once more, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything, then nodded.   
“Yep, I think so! Bye puppies! I'll see you all Thursday! Hana,” I turned to her seriously, and she paused in her attempts to catch her tail to look at me. “You be good!” I warned, pointing at her. She sneezed, then ran to jump on Berwald's lap again. “Hei! What did I just say about being good?” I demanded, wagging the same finger. Berwald wove his fingers into her curly fur, much to her enjoyment.   
“Don' worry, Ah'll make sure she behaves.” He promised, hooking a leash onto her little pink collar. I blinked stupidly for a good five seconds before what he was saying registered in my mind.   
“W-Wait, you don't mean that you...”   
He cut me off by holding up a small folder that I hadn't noticed in his lap before. I stared at it, then at him, then the dog in his lap, then back at the folder.  
“You really adopted her?” I asked stupidly, for the answer was being held right in front of my face. He nodded his head regardless.  
“Ah really di'.” He agreed, letting her down on the ground. I stood gaping for a bit longer, then finally shook myself out of it. When I did, a huge grin found my lips.  
“I love love love love LOVE you!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck, effectively smothering him with a hug. “I'm so happy! Now I don't have to worry about whether or not she found a good home! Oh my gosh, you are the best boyfriend ever!” He didn't reply, only patted my shoulder, with increasing force.  
“Teeno, an' eeth.” He mumbled, his words muffled by my body.   
“Huh? What was that?” I asked, pulling away a bit.  
“Can' breath!” He repeated, this time louder. I jumped back, releasing him on the way.   
“R-Right, sorry! I'm just so excited! Oh, let's go get her food and stuff! I definitely have to visit now! Did you hear, Hana? You get to live with Berwald! I'm totally jealous...” I squealed, picking her up and cuddling her to my chest, giving her a little Eskimo kiss. She returned it with a lick to my nose. I giggled, putting her back down. Berwald waited patiently for me to be done gushing, then gestured for us to leave.   
We were out the door and halfway to his house before it dawned on me.   
“Hei! You didn't go to the bathroom at all!” I shouted, earning me a few stares from other people on the sidewalk. I ducked my red face away, horribly embarrassed by my outburst.   
“...Ya jus' figured tha' ou'?” He asked, one eyebrow just slightly quirked.  
“O-Oh hush! When your boyfriend says he's going to the bathroom, you believe him!” I snapped.  
“Even when he's gone for almos' fifteen minutes?” He questioned.  
“I don't know what you do in the bathroom!” I grumbled, crossing my hands over my chest. “You oughtn't lie to your significant other.” I pointed out. He rolled his eye.  
“Alrigh', Ah won' lie to ya again. Figure' I' was a goo' kin' of lie.” He replied. I pouted for a few more seconds, then sighed.   
“...It was. Thanks.” I whispered, stooping down for a kiss. Lucky for me we had reached a street that we needed to cross and had stopped already. He returned it, then led me across the street. To my amazement, there was a Petco, right in front of us. “Wow... I had no idea this was even over here! Let's go!” I sped up my pace, flying through the automatic doors. Berwald wasn't far behind with Hana, who he scooped into his lap before she could wreck any havoc.   
“Alright, so you're going to need food, and dog shampoo, and if you don't want her in your bed, you should probably get her a dog bed, and a tag would be good, so they can bring her back if she ever runs away. And she seems like a trouble maker, so it's probably for the best. And you might...”  
He cut me off with a single gesture. I shut my mouth, then opened again, prepared to apologize for rambling again, but he apparently anticipated this, and pointed to distract me. I looked to where he was pointing, and found a row of carts. I smiled sheepishly and retrieved one.   
“Um, how about you take the lead?” I suggested, and he nodded, going in the direction of the food. He contemplated a few different bags, then finally decided on a huge bag full of smaller bites; considerate of him seeing as Hana was a smaller dog with a smaller mouth. I could tell he was about to grab it, but I beat him to it, hoisting the giant bag and plopping it in the cart. He looked like he was about to protest, but I did my best to cut him off this time.  
“I don't doubt your ability to lift it OR get it in the cart. But you have Hana on your lap. It's best if we don't crush her, right?”   
He opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and closed it again. I smiled at my small victory, following him down another aisle. Here we debated about which of the several beds would best suit the little furball. I won that one, after much persistence, and placed the adorable, sky blue bed with white fuzz on the inside on top of the bag of food triumphantly. The only thing that could have possibly made the bed better would have been Moomins, and I knew that that was just a bit too wishful.   
It took us about twenty minutes to locate a brush, some chew toys, bowls for her food and water, and shampoo, as well as to get an engraved tag that had not only her full name (which, as I found out from the papers was Hanatamago) but Berwald's address as well. Feeling accomplished, we checked out.  
It wasn't until we had reached the point that I was returning the cart that I realised that we had a HUGE bag of food, and had come on foot. While his house wasn't too far from here, I doubted I could make it all the way back carrying that monstrosity. As much as I hated to admit to it, I wasn't made of tough enough stuff. I stood, wondering what we were going to do, when Berwald shooed Hana off of his lap, and then held his hands out.   
“Here. Ya can' carry tha'. Hold her leash, and pu' tha' on mah lap.” He commanded. I hesitated, but obliged, taking the leash from him and hefting the bag out of the cart.  
“Are you sure? It won't hurt you?” I asked, already struggling with the weight of it.   
“Ah'm sure. Now give i' to me before ya hur' yerself.”   
I did as I was told, putting it down as gently as I could. He didn't seem affected by it all, so I decided not to worry about it. I'd have to trust him with what he said. I grabbed the remaining bags, and we were on our way to his house. A few crossed street, a short potty break, one more corner, and we were upon his house. He let me in, and Hana followed as if she had lived there all her life. I chuckled, putting the bags I had been carrying down on the table.   
“Is it alright if I let her off the leash?” I asked, and he nodded. I bent down, undoing the clasp. As soon as it was off, she dashed off, tearing through the house at top-speed. I shook my head at her amazing amount of energy, then turned back to Berwald. I pulled the heavy bag off of him, setting it down on the ground. “Still not regretting it?” I asked, and he shook his head.  
“I's no' so bad. Mind helpin' me ge' everythin' ready for her?” He requested. I smiled, beginning to pull things out of the bags.   
“Just tell me where you want me to put things.”   
So I spent the next few minutes putting things where Berwald wanted them, and eventually we ended up snuggling on the couch. I couldn't say that it was a bad way to spend an afternoon. And it got even better when a certain ball of fluff decided she was done running rampant through the house and wriggled her way into the cuddle pile. We accepted her warmly, rumpling her curly coat with our fingers, cooing at her. It seemed like she had always been a part of this though, part of us.   
We lazed about for a few hours, just spending time together, but I decided to take my leave around six. I had work the next day, after all, and I didn't want to overwhelm him with my presence. I'd be seeing him the next day, after all. Of course, he offered to (read: refused to let me leave unless I said he could) walk me home, and Hana wasn't too keen on the idea of being left behind. So we all headed back out, making the short trek to my apartment. We talked about our plans for the future on the way there. Though I said them jokingly, I truly did crave the things I was telling him about. A home that actually had heating, a cute little puppy like Hana, a kid or two. I guess that's what you call the good old “American Dream” huh?   
I was a bit sad to see my apartment building, but bit the two goodbye, passing around a few kisses before entering and heading up the stairs. Needless to say, it was icy cold in my apartment, and no amount of leaving the oven open after cooking my frozen pizza could warm the place up. My shower was pleasant, until I had to get out, at which point I practically froze my dripping wet ass off. I rushed to dry off and ran to bed, wrapping my shivering body in the covers.   
Someday, and this I swore to myself as I shook pathetically, I would sleep every night in Berwald's warm arms, in his warm house, with a warm child to call my own. This was decided, and I wouldn't go back on it, for sure. Now just to convince him to let me move in... That would take some doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, pretty short and off-beat chapter. But hei, at least it's here! This was kind of a down day for them, but I hope it was at least a little fluffy, as you guys seem fond of that sugary stuff...  
> And, honestly, not much to say this time around! Thank you for reading, and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	11. Wednesday

Wednesday

As promised, I made my way to his house immediately after work, overnight bag in tow. I was a bit disappointed when I found he wasn't waiting outside the cafe for me. He hadn't said anything about meeting before hand, but, admittedly, I was kind of expecting it. But I tried not to let it bother me too much as I turned the few corners it took to get to his house. I was mildly impressed with myself for remembering the route, especially considering I hardly paid attention when I walked with him. Still, I'd probably be able to find it from halfway across the world, at this point; I had a feeling I'd never get lost on the way to Berwald's house.   
Okei, so, maybe that's just me trying to over-romanticize it a little. But I had to admit, his house was definitely starting to feel like home to me. It was definitely more comfortable than mine, what with the doting boyfriend and adorable dog contained inside. (The heating might also have a little something to do with it too.) Not to mention it was actually big enough to live in, as opposed to my cramped little apartment.   
Now the question wasn't whether or not I wanted to move in or not. No, I needed to figure out how to bring it up. While I was pretty much positive that Berwald would be more than willing to have me move in, I didn't want to just ask him out of the blue. That seemed rude to me. And, after all, we had only really known each other for a little over a week... Maybe I WAS moving a little too fast... But that one was up to Berwald, I suppose.   
I came out of my thoughts as I realised I was already at his front door, staring at the wood awkwardly. I did a quick three-sixty, making sure no one had seen my weirdness, then sighed when I found not a soul. I made a mental note to work on paying more attention while I walked, then knocked on the door. There was a brief pause, and then a shout.   
“I's open.”  
I quirked an eyebrow, but opened the door anyway, stepping inside. I could immediately smell the food he was cooking, and it drew me into the kitchen, reminding me that my stomach was very much empty, and I could very much go for a stolen bite or two. He turned my way as I entered, beckoning me over. I shuffled as quickly as I could maneuvering around the counter in order to return the embrace he was offering me. He was quick to demand a kiss as well, and who was I to deny him?   
“Hei there.” I greeted as our lips parted, giving him a smile.   
“Hej.” He returned, pulling me back down for another before completely releasing me. I giggled with glee at the affection, blushing a bit more than I'm proud to say.   
“You know, you ought to answer your door when people knock! I could have been a murderer, and you would have told him that the door was unlocked. Bad choice, Ber!” I admonished. He barely spared me a glance as he stirred something on the stove.   
“Ah knew I' was ya. Ya're the only person Ah know who knocks when there's a perfectly goo' doorbell.” He pointed out. I thought back on it, and realised that he was quite right. I couldn't even recall the last time I had used a doorbell. “Plus ya always knock five times.” He added. I raised an eyebrow.  
“How would you know? I've never knocked on your front door until today!” I argued.   
“No' mah fron' door.” He retorted, forcing me to remember the numerous times I had knocked on his bedroom and bathroom doors. I scowled, knowing I was beaten.   
“Oh, whatever. I'll notice something quirky about you, sooner or later. Just you wait!” I promised, finally pulling my coat off. The heat from the stove had made quick work of warming my chilled body. I looked around for a place to put it, finally deciding on the couch. I folded it over the back of it, content with my choice. However, when I spun to rejoin Berwald in the kitchen, I was getting quite the pointed look. I frowned, challenging him to say something. But I buckled first, sighing as I rolled my eyes and took it to the coat rack instead. Such a long trip...   
I finally returned, and was, quite suddenly, pummeled by a certain white ball of fluff. I giggled excitedly as I fell to the floor, as dramatically as possible, and romped around with her for a bit.  
“And where have you been? I bet you were up to no good, weren't you?” I cooed, scooping her up and giving her an Eskimo kiss. She barked, wiggling her little butt with excitement. I grinned, letting her back down and walking back into the kitchen. I washed my hands like a good boy, then began to pull out ingredients for my shortbread cookies. I claimed one of the higher counters, still having to stoop just a bit to accommodate the height difference.   
This worried me for a moment, as I do like to bake a bit, and if I was planning on moving in, the short counters might be a problem. But then I figured that I could just steal a chair and actually sit while I worked, which was a nice thought indeed. This made me smile to myself as I pounded out the dough. I was just deliberating on whether to ask Berwald for cookie cutters when he called me over. He offered me a spoonful of something he had been cooking, which I was more than happy to accept, making sure that I got every little bit off before letting him have it back.  
“Mmm, tasty! Is that what you're cooking the meatballs in?” I asked, licking my lips. He nodded, returning to his cooking. I frowned, wrapping my fingers around his, despite the spoon he still had in his hand. He turned to look at me then.  
“Hei, are you mad at me? You've been awfully quiet... Did me putting my coat on the couch really make you angry? I'm sorry if it did, I didn't know that you took so much offense to it, but I'll remember next time, so please don't be mad at me, because I don't handle people being mad at me very well. And the silent treatment is the absolute worse, so please, if I ever make you angry, please tell me what I did wrong, because I can't...” He held a finger to my lips, effectively cutting me off.   
“Ah'm no' ma' a' ya. Sorry tha' Ah made ya think so. Ah've jus' go' somethin' on mah min'. An'... Ah'm no' very goo' a' talkin', so ya migh' have to star' the conversation sometimes. Ah'm sorry, jus' no' used to people talkin' to me.” He explained, and I started to feel a bit guilty. Go figure. It would be me that would misinterpret a comfortable silence for an angry one.  
“S-Sorry. I didn't mean to push you, I guess I just got a little worried. I forget sometimes that not everyone talks as much as I do... U-Um, not to change the subject, but do you have any cookie-cutters?” I asked, definitely using it as a subject changer, despite what I said. He nodded, pointing to a drawer near where I had been previously. Inside were, indeed, a few cookie-cutters, but it was a pretty limited selection. I decided to go with squares for this round, and began the process of cutting them out. I tried to let the silence linger this time, but my nature ended up taking over.  
“So, Ber, what kinds of sweets do you like?” I wondered. He paused, thinking it over for a moment.   
“No' so swee' ones?” He replied, making me chuckle. “Swedish snacks are a lo' less sugary. Ah like shor'brea', if tha's wha' yer worryin' bou'.” He assured me, stirring a different pot this time.   
“Hm, I was just curious. I like most sweets, but I tend to like the reeeeeally fatty ones, of course. Like cheese danishes. I mean, it might not be too bad, if not for the cheese, but that's my favorite part! And these? If I was making them just for me, they'd be oozing with caramel and chocolate! Ooh, bread is another thing I have issues with. I could literally take an entire loaf of bread and just munch it. Like, chomp! And if I have cheese to go with it? And I love pudding and cookies, and honestly, it's no wonder I can't lose weight! I'll never have a good figure at the rate I'm going, and...”   
This time he cut me off with his arms around my waist, pulling me away from the counter and down until I landed in his lap. Of course, I took a little square of cookie dough with me, which had no qualms about landing right on my face. But I was too distracted by his nose, nuzzling into my hair, to really care what the dough was doing.   
“Don' talk like tha'. Yer beautiful, Tino. Perfec'. Don' nee' to lose any weigh'. Ea' all ya wan'. Ah'll love ya anyway.” He promised, kissing my cheek. I flushed, not sure how to respond to such sweet sentiments, so I simply turned to give him a kiss.   
“T-Thank you, Ber. I love you too.” I replied, smiling. He returned it, finally taking the dough from my face and tossing it towards the sink. It landed inside with a dull thunk.  
“Ya ha' an unbaked cookie on yer face. Did ya know?” He asked. I laughed, rolling my eyes.  
“No, I had no idea! Thanks so much! And kindness should be rewarded!” I decided, rationing him out another kiss, this one a bit longer than the first. We pulled away, sharing a bit of eye contact before he took my lips yet again, turning me around so that I was facing him, my knees bent over the armrests of his chair. He tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck, tugging a bit to adjust the angle, and forcing me to stay in place. There would be no escape from this kiss any time soon...   
Eventually the kiss got a lot hotter, and, admittedly, a lot sloppier. He pulled me as tightly to his chest as he possibly could, bruising my lips with his own, not that I could complain. A bit of spontaneous making out was definitely not a bad thing, in my opinion. The hand at my back, which he was using to hold me steadily in his lap, had begun venturing downwards, tortuously slow, until at last... There was a loud gasp.   
We shot away from each other, both of our faces turning in the direction of the sound. To my embarrassment, there stood Mathias, Lukas, and Emil, all in differing stages of surprise. I blinked at them for a moment, then flushed so fast that I felt dizzy, Berwald having to catch me as I swooned a bit. Lukas apparently recovered first, clearing his throat.   
“I told you to ring the doorbell, idiot.” He mumbled Mathias' way, then turned to us. “Sorry to interrupt. We can go back outside, if you two need to finish up...” He offered. I made hast to get out of Berwald's lap, returning to my cookie duties, choosing to ignore them in favor of making even more of a fool of myself. Berwald gave my hand a squeeze before doing the same with the rest of dinner. The three intruders, after Mathias and Lukas shared a small laugh, walked into the living room, making themselves at home as Berwald and I finished with dinner.   
Suddenly, there was a shout, followed by a few high-pitched barks, before Lukas came running into the kitchen, looking more flustered than I had ever seen him. (Granted, I'd only seen him twice now.)   
“Th-There's a dog in your living room!” He announced, looking over his shoulder warily. As if on cue, Hanatamago came strutting into the kitchen for a drink, Emil hot on her heels. As soon as she had finished with her water, Emil scooped her up, carrying her back into the living room wordlessly. Lukas just blinked, looking back and forth between the general area of the living room and Berwald.   
“Uh... That's Hanatamago. Berwald adopted her from the shelter yesterday.” I explained. This seemed to be enough to consul Lukas, as he nodded, trailing after his brother into the kitchen. I blinked, then shook my head with a chuckle. Lukas and his family were definitely a bit odd, but it was just offbeat enough to be interesting. I liked them all a lot, I decided. I smiled as I continued with the cookies.   
I was getting pretty tired of cutting little squares out, especially considering I was barely halfway done with all of the dough. I was just wishing that I had extra hands, when who should shuffle his way into the kitchen but Emil. He hesitated, looking at me as if he wanted to ask me something, but was scared to do so. Finally, he came closer, and, looking down at the floor, asked me a simple question.  
“Do you want any help?”   
I could have squeezed the kid to death, stuffed puffin and all! Had he read my mind? I nodded, opting to give him a smile as opposed to crushing his bones, and instructed him on how to put them on the cookie sheet, how far apart to space them, etc. He got to work immediately, laying down the parchment paper and placing the cookies. And it ended up taking exponentially less time than it would have taken me alone. Once the cookies had been shoved into the oven to bake, I grinned at the younger male, thanking him with a hug.   
“Thank you thank you thank you! It went a lot faster thanks to you! You're definitely my favorite for the night.” I confided. He was blushing when I pulled away, which I thought was positively adorable, especially since he had recollected his puffin, and was now hugging it to his chest. Despite his cool demeanor (which I had the feeling he picked up from his older brother) he was actually quite shy inside, and probably easily embarrassed. Definitely still childish, though I'm sure he'd punch me if he knew I had thought that.   
I instructed him to return to the living room, that I would finish up from there, and he complied. That left Berwald and I alone. I offered him my assistance with finishing dinner, and he asked me to set the table. I did so, pulling plates and cups out of cabinets, setting five places at the table. I ventured into the living room, asking what each of the guests wanted to drink. After taking the orders, I filled them, getting Berwald's preference as well. By the time I had finished with my task, it was time to start transferring food to the table. Berwald handed me each of the dishes, and I carefully picked my way to the table, being extra careful not to drop anything.   
And, right before we called the guests to the table, I took the cookies out, setting them on the counter to cool off while we ate. Finally, we called them in, and it didn't take them long to find their way to the table, where they all had a seat. Berwald was even nice enough to provide Mr. Puffin with a chair of his own, which was placed between Emil and Lukas. This wasn't questioned by anyone, so I assumed this was a normal occurrence.  
We repeated the ritual of passing the food around the table until everyone had what they wanted, and we proceeded to dig in, the sound of Mathias' familiar chatter to accompany the meal. I was a lot more comfortable this time around, and inserted myself into the conversation pretty often, trying to pull Berwald and Emil in as well. (Which is a lot harder than one would think.)  
“Sooooo.” Mathias drawled, grinning in my direction. His tone of voice worried me, but I returned his eye contact, showing that I was listening. “Just how far have you two lovebirds gone?” He asked bluntly, making me choke on the bite I had just taken. It took me a moment of coughing and a drink to get myself back to normal after that, in which time Lukas had already elbowed his husband in the ribs hard enough to make the larger's eyes water.   
“You shouldn't say stuff like that.” Lukas scolded, giving Mathias a pointed glare.   
“Whaaat? I'm curious, what's wrong with that? I mean, did you see them when we came in? It looked like our awkward little Ber was actually about to get some...”   
“Mathias, shut up.” Lukas warned, cutting him off. Mathias did as he was told, shutting his mouth with naught but a little grumbling. Berwald and I avoided eye contact, both of us flushed up to our ears.   
Lukas promptly changed the subject, asking what the hours were at the cafe. He promised to stop by soon, he just hadn't had the time since we had last discussed it. I told him not to worry, and to come whenever he could. Emil asked if he could come during his lunch break, as he apparently attended the school right across the school. I assured him that that would be perfectly fine, and he'd receive the same discount that I had offered Lukas. He was in the middle of thanking me when Mathias interrupted.  
“Hey, I just realised! If you and Waldy DO fuck, we could totally have a four-way, and-”   
He didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say, as Lukas grabbed his tie, yanking it forward and effectively choking Mathias while simultaneously forcing his head to bang on the table. Before Mathias could even complain, Lukas kicked the legs out from under his chair, sending the Dane toppling to the floor with a yelp.   
“Can you think of NOTHING else?” Lukas demanded, standing up and giving his husband a nice kick, for good measure. I winced when I heard the sound it made, wondering if I should do something. But what? Stop Lukas? Call the cops? I turned to the other two bystanders, and saw that they hadn't even paused in their eating. I blinked, returning to the scene before me.   
“I-I was just kidding, babe!” Mathias whined from the floor as Lukas sat back down.   
“Sure you were. You'd better learn to hold your tongue, or you won't have it anymore.” Lukas threatened, picking at his food again. Mathias crawled into his chair, pouting at his lover, but not arguing as he readjusted his tie and tucked back into the remainder of his dinner. We were all quiet as we finished up. I helped Berwald clear away the dishes, carrying them to the sink and plopping them down. Berwald did the same, then returned to the table.   
I retrieved a big plate, then slid my now cool cookies from the parchment paper onto the porcelain. They made a satisfying clink as they went, and I smiled at how well they had turned out. After some quick arranging, I headed back to the table as well, placing the plate in the middle of the table.   
“Sorry, I know they aren't fancy or anything, but I hope they'll do!”  
Nobody raised any objections, grabbing a few at a time and digging in. Well, Mathias did, anyway. Emil and Lukas took one each, nibbling through it slowly before taking another. Berwald was the same, though he ate them much quicker than the brothers did.   
“Hmm... For not being anything fancy, they're really good. Not too sweet, which is good for Berwald, Emil, and I. And Mathias has a weird thing for shortbread... I think it has to do with those Royal Dansk cookies. They're kind of similar, I suppose. I think these would be even better if you drizzled some dark chocolate on them though.” Lukas suggested, moving on to his third cookie.   
“Actually, when I make it for myself, I crumble the cookies up and cover them with caramel and chocolate. But, to be honest, I didn't have time for that today. If you'd like, I can make it that way next time, I'll just have to start it earlier.”   
“Hmm... Yes, I'd like to try that. Do you make the caramel yourself?” He wondered.   
“Yep! It's actually really easy.”  
“Really? I wouldn't have thought so.” He admitted.  
“It's not exactly the same as store-bought caramel, but it's still tasty. And it's a little less sweet, so you might prefer it actually. If you like it, I can show you how to make it.” I offered.   
“Yes, thank you.” He agreed, giving me a small smile, which I returned. “ Anyway, I'd say it's about time for us to leave. Usually we'd stay a bit longer, but I'm afraid that Emil has to get school early tomorrow. Thank you for having us over, and I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening.” Lukas announced, pushing Mathias towards the door as Emil collected his puffin, following behind his brother.  
“Uh... Well, apparently we're leaving! Bye! Thanks for dinner! Don't forget to use lube!” Mathias called as he was shoved out the front door. I heard a yelp, letting me know that Lukas hadn't failed to wound the taller in some way. Emil was the last out, and he said a timid goodbye, closing the door behind him. I blinked, not having had a chance to say goodbye to any of them, they had disappeared so quickly!   
Berwald sighed, taking the plate of cookies to the kitchen. I followed him there, getting to work on the dishes while he wrapped the cookies in some cellophane. He then joined me, taking over the actual washing, letting me take care of drying and storing the dishes.   
“...Well, Mathias is definitely an interesting guy...” I said, for lack of anything else to talk about. Berwald nodded, handing me a clean plate.   
“Ah don' honestly think he means to be tha' way. He jus' is. Born tha' way or somethin'. Or maybe Lukas has hi' him a few too many times...” He trailed, and I giggled.   
“I'd almost say it's an abusive relationship, but Mathias doesn't really seem to mind it too much.” I pointed out.   
“I's no' like he coul' ge' anyone else to put up with him.” He replied.   
“Hmm... Joo, I guess they're kind of even. Lukas puts up with Mathias' stupidity, and Mathias' puts up with his violent tendencies...”   
“Mhm. Do ya wan' a shower?” He asked, handing me the last of the silverware. I thought about it as I shoved the forks into their correct slot in the drawer.   
“Well... Are you included in the shower package? Just so I know what I'm paying for.” I questioned, trying my best to make it sound as innocent as possible. He quirked an eyebrow, staring at me for a moment. I tried to flutter my eyelashes, most likely failing miserably. But it did what I needed it to. He sighed, signaling his defeat.   
“If ya really wan'... Bu'... Do you really wan' to share?” He asked, looking down at his lower half uncomfortably. I frowned, getting down on my knees. I put my arms on his legs, then rested my head on top of those, looking up into his face.  
“Berwald, if you can love me, even through all this fat, I think...”  
“No' fa'.” He interrupted, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.  
“Fine. If you can love me despite my 'imperfections,' then I think I can do the same for you. I want to know everything about you, Berwald, really I do. I love you to pieces, so please believe me.” I begged, this time trying for puppy-dog eyes. He fell for it, his bottom lip trembling a bit before he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me up for a kiss. I smiled at my victory, kissing back for all I was worth.   
I gave him my best reassuring smile as we parted, heading into the back of the house to where his bathroom was. He followed wordlessly, closing the bathroom door behind us. I bent over to turn the faucet on, knowing from the last time that I had visited that his shower took a while to warm up. Once that had been accomplished, I turned around, beginning the tedious process of stripping out of my clothes. I had layered up, thanks to the weather, so it would be taking a while. First went my sweater, then a long sleeved shirt. I was down to my jeans and an undershirt, but I paused when I noticed that Berwald was still fully clothed.   
“Ber?” I called, bringing his attention up to my face. He looked at me, his cheeks flushed, his fingers knitted together with hesitance. “Hei, we just talked about this! Come on, I don't care what you look like. Besides, I think you're totally hot, so you don't have to worry at all!” I assured, coming to his side and undoing the buttons of his shirt. He didn't fight me, but he made no move to help me either. I pushed the sleeves over his shoulders, and he finally moved enough to let me pull the shirt off.   
I have to say, despite having seen it before, his chest was still incredibly hot. I'm not into body builders or anything, but he had just the right amount definition in just the right places, and it always sent my head spinning to see it. I reciprocated the show of skin, removing my undershirt, then following that with my pants, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. To be honest, at that point I was feeling a little uncomfortable myself; I hate to be seen naked. But fair is fair, and by the way he was staring, I don't think Berwald very much minded that my thighs were a little too big. Still, I couldn't hide the flush that came to my cheeks.   
He stared for a bit longer before he sighed and began the process of doing the same with his pants. It was a lot more complicated for him, as he had to shimmy his way out of them, but they did come down, no matter how slowly. I had braced myself, expecting to have to stifle at least a mild amount of horror. But there was nothing to be horrified about. I'll admit that, compared to his upper half, his legs did look a bit too skinny, but they certainly didn't look deformed. All of the movies that I had seen with paraplegic characters portrayed them with severely atrophied legs, so I pleasantly surprised to see that Berwald's were pretty much normal. He had mentioned that he attended physical therapy, so perhaps that was what was keeping his legs in shape, even if he couldn't exactly use them.   
Once he had gauged my minimal reaction, and decided that it was safe, he continued with his disrobing, removing his socks, and going in for his boxers. I looked away, wanting to give him at least a little bit of privacy. I took the opportunity to remove mine as well, forcing myself to do it despite my hesitation. I was beginning to question how good of an idea it had been to suggest taking a shower together, but we had made it this far, and there was no going back.   
I braced myself, taking a deep breath, then turned around. Whether my nervousness stemmed from him seeing me, or me seeing him, I wasn't sure, but I relaxed as soon as we made eye contact. We had breached a new wall in the relationship. Laying ourselves bare before each other brought us to a new level of comfort, and I could tell, in that moment, that Berwald was completely and utterly okei with my body, and I only hoped that he understood that I returned the sentiment. I smiled, beckoning him into the shower. I figured he would need to go in first, as he needed the showerchair. He didn't raise protest to my wordless request, making the task of transferring between his normal chair and the shower look quite easy. I was right behind him, slipping into the tub and pulling the stopper to direct the water to the shower head. I pulled the shower curtain closed, and began the process of bathing.   
I switched off with him, handing him each product as I finished with it, letting him rinse off when I wasn't. It was uncanny how easily we fell into a routine, as if we had been bathing together for ages, though this was the first time. I had to wonder if that was normal for couples, but I didn't ask, opting instead to initiate what eventually escalated into a pretty heavy make-out session. It put me at an awkward angle though, as I was too bashful to press our lower halves together, so we ended up giving up on that, deciding to resume AFTER we both had pants on.   
I turned the water off, pulling the curtain aside and stepping out, locating a towel to wrap around my body. After some deliberation (in which I, of course, considered Berwald's pride) I threw a towel his way as well. He thanked me, toweling himself off as well. I borrowed his comb, taking it through my hair a few times, and then we ventured out into his room in search of clothing. I asked if I could borrow some pyjamas, which he agreed to, though he gave me a look.  
“Didn' ya brin' a ba'?” He wondered. I smiled sheepishly, nodding.   
“Joo, but your clothes are a lot more comfortable than mine! So please?” I begged. He fished around for a bit, pulling out a pair of boxers, and a flannel button up shirt. I slipped them on, expecting him to hand me that pants that surely went with the shirt, but when I turned around, he was wearing them instead. I opened my mouth, about to question him, but decided against it. The shirt was long enough to serve as a nightgown on me, and I wasn't going to complain about the bareness of his chest. We collected our dirty clothes from the bathroom, stopping to brush our teeth, then crawled into the bed. It was less out of exhaustion and more out of a craving for canoodling, and shared body heat. We snuggled into our respective sides (I had claimed the right side as my territory) then he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and using that as an anchoring point.   
We resumed our little make out session with rekindled fervor, this time with no qualms about pressing our bodies flush against each other. By the time we parted, I had somehow managed to wriggle my way on top of him, one of his hands on my hip, the other once again tangled in the hair at the base of my neck. I pulled back only for need of air, and panted loudly in my desperation to replenish my oxygen supply. He too was out of breath, but I could tell that we were far from done.   
After I had caught my breath, he flipped our positions, using his hands to support himself over me. I was surprised by the action, so it wasn't hard for him to gain the upper hand in the next round of kissing. I moaned appreciatively as he ran a few fingers up my side. For a while he remained outside of the shirt, but eventually he worked up enough courage to slip a few fingers underneath to brush against my hips and tummy. I shivered at the contact, his fingers feeling chilled to my flushed skin.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck, demanding he return his attention to my lips, which had been all but forgotten during his new exploration. He obliged, though he continued to stroke my sides, even going as far as to give my hips a timid squeeze.   
But we both hit a point where we decided that we had gone far enough, and he parted ways, returning, albeit breathlessly, to our separate sides of the bed. We didn't stay that way for long, rolling over and tangling our limbs together in a bid for closeness. Berwald, as an afterthought, reached over and hit a few buttons on his alarm, removed his glasses, and pulled the cord of the lamp, bathing the room in darkness. I snuggled up closer, nuzzling into dip between his collarbones, basking in the security and warmth of his arms around me. After we had been silent for what seemed like a long time, long enough that I had begun to think that Berwald had fallen asleep, he shifted a bit, pulling me closer.  
“Ah love ya Tino.” He whispered, obviously trying not to wake me if I was asleep. I sighed happily, giving him a tight squeeze.   
“I love you too. Night, Ber.” I replied.   
“Night.” He returned, one of his legs shifting a bit between my knees before he finally fell asleep, mere seconds before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see if anyone notices what I did... Anyway, hei guys, long time no chapter, huh? To be honest, it was mostly due to my laziness this time, and my apparent inability to write when I have nothing else to do. Like, when I have a shit ton of homework that needs doing, and four projects due the next day, I can crank out an entire chapter in a few hours. But if I have free time, I can't seem to make anything happen... Luckily I've been pretty busy the past few days, sooo...  
> I should actually be working on a book project thing for English. I've only got till Tuesday to read about half of a book... With notes on every page. That's the hard part. But I'll get it done, I always do. 
> 
> So, this is probably it for a little while, sorry to say. This week is going to be a hectic one, and then I'll be in Japan from March 3-16, followed by what is sure to be weeks worth of makeup work. I apologize in advance, and I'll do my best to bounce back as soon as possible. And I'll try to remember to take a lot of pictures, which I'll probably post on the Tumblr page. 
> 
> Well, now that I'm finished with NSTAC, I have more time for this. It's become my main focus. I've promised myself that I won't post any new stories until I finish this one, which is a big motivation for me, for sure. And, Oh mah Goo, there are only three chapters left! So much to do, so little time! I hope you'll all stick with me till the end! I'll try to make it good, promise. Also, sorry if there are any glaring typos. (More than usual, anyway.) I'm having a hard time seeing right now, with how tired I am, so there might be some pretty weird mistakes, but I just don't have it in me to go back through. Sorry guys, I might go through and edit the whole story when I finish it, but bear with me for now. 
> 
> Alright, I'll leave it at that, and I thank you for your continued support! I'll see you guys next time, unless they won't let me leave Japan, in which case just know that I am happy, and most likely planning on marrying some attractive Asian that I'll surely meet, and getting fat from Japanese candy. Thanks, and enjoy your {insert time of day here}
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	12. Thursday

I woke not to Berwald's alarm, but to a wet tongue, slathering my face with sloppy kisses. I scrunched my face up, groaning a bit as I tried to shove the little dog away from my face, without any success. She easily maneuvered around my slowly moving hand, and resumed her assault. I tried burying my face in Berwald's chest, and that was effective for a moment, until she dug her way into the small crevice and somehow found my face again. So I tried rolling over, shoving my face into the pillow. But she wiggled into that space too, forcing me to sit up to escape her advances. I moaned as I did, not at all ready to be awake.   
“You little brat! You'd better have to pee something fierce, or...” I started, but stopped when I realised that I was talking to thin air. Hanatamago had long since forgotten about me, moving to Berwald's side of the bed. He got the same treatment that I did, and he handled it in much the same way that I did, rolling over to hide his face in the pillow. But Hanatamago completed her mission, managing to get him up too. He let out a long yawn before he even noticed I was already awake. He started a bit as his eyes fell on me, and I tried to ease it a bit by smiling.   
“Hei, sorry. Hana woke me up too. Looks like you don't even need to set an alarm anymore, hmm?” I joked, scooting over to straddle his lap. He accepted the embrace that I gave, wrapping his arms around my waist as I locked mine behind his neck. But he didn't say anything, and it felt a bit awkward. I pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping to elicit a response, and it started out innocent enough, just a morning kiss. But I think Berwald was still half asleep, because it didn't stay that way for long. I gasped into the kiss as he forced me back, my head finding the pillow yet again. Lucky for Hanatamago, she managed to wriggle away fast enough to avoid being crushed. And crushed she would have been, for Berwald was on top of me in no time at all, his chest pressed against mine, his lips bruising mine with the force behind his kiss. I wondered, in the back of my mind, what was up, but he was keeping me too busy to really question it.   
But, after some amount of time that was probably too long, I realised that I couldn't breath, and that I desperately needed to. I tried pulling back, but I didn't have any room to do so between Berwald and the bed, so I instead tried to push him back a bit, but he wouldn't give. If anything, he drew even closer. I was starting to panic, pressing on his shoulders, trying to explain my situation to him without words, but I simply couldn't, and I was starting to get light headed.   
Thankfully, Hanatamago barked, startling him enough that he pulled away, looking down at me with wide eyes. I gasped, trying to take in as much air as possible. It took a few seconds for my breathing to return to its normal pace, but it wasn't even completely regulated before Berwald was crushing me with a hug.   
“A-Ah'm so sorry! Ah didn' mean to! Bu'-bu' I jus' 'membered mah dream, an'... Ah'm sorry!” He stuttered, my eyes widening. A dream? Well, from the looks of it, it was more of a nightmare. I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through his hair in what I hoped was a comforting way.  
“Hei, hei, calm down, it's alright.” He shook a bit in my arms, squeezing me tighter. “It was just a dream, shh.” I cooed, pressing kisses to his jaw. He calmed down, slowly but surely, just lying on top of me quietly. I waited a minute or two to make sure that he had really calmed down, that he wasn't going to start shaking again, before I pulled back a bit. “Are you alright?” I asked. He didn't respond for a moment, and I was about to ask again, but he shifted a bit.  
“Ja. Sorry.” He whispered, finally clamoring off of me.   
“Don't be sorry. But do you want to talk about it?” I asked, climbing over to his side of the bed to rest my hand on his. He wouldn't look at me, but he took my hand. His response was, once again, delayed, but he finally cleared his throat and began speaking.   
“I's nothin' to worry 'bou'.” He replied, squeezing my hand.   
“Well, obviously it is. Come on Ber, you can talk to me.” I stressed, giving him another kiss to the jaw. He sighed, signaling that I had won yet another round.  
“...Ah jus'... Ah dreamed tha' ya die'.” He rushed out, so fast that I could barely make the words out at all. But I did.  
“We... We go' into a figh', and you lef', an' Ah tried to follow ya, but my wheels go' stuck, so Ah couldn' move, an'... A car came an'...” He trailed off, but I had a basic understanding of the dream. I frowned, squeezing his hand tightly as I tried to figure out how to respond. I'm sure that everyone has dreams like that, but I thought that they usually didn't happen until you'd been with a person for a pretty long time. I had to wonder why something like that would be on his mind in the first place. We hadn't been together long enough for him to be worrying about losing me!   
“...I'm sorry Ber. I don't really know what to say. But I'm here, right here, okei?” I whispered, shifting to be closer to him. He nodded, still not looking at me. I rested my head on his shoulder, opting to be quiet for a moment. He pulled me onto his lap, hugging me tightly to his chest.  
“Ah'm sorry. Ah know i's weir' to be havin' dreams like tha'. Bu'... Ah always do tha'. I used to dream abou' Lukas an' Mathias an' Emil a lo'.” He admitted, pressing his nose into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply as if he needed to make sure I was real, that he was actually holding me. I didn't protest, returning his embrace, pressing kisses to his collar.   
I'm no psychologist, but perhaps Berwald's psychological problems ran a little deeper than just the conversion disorder. It seemed to me that he had a bit of separation anxiety as well. It wasn't outward, and I could tell that he wasn't aware of it, but he definitely had a deep seated fear of loved ones leaving him. And I would venture a guess and say that it probably stemmed from his fiance leaving him. I sighed, pulling back a little bit to look him in the eyes.   
“Berwald, listen to me, okei? I'm not going to leave you, no matter what. I'm not Astrid. Don't forget that, okei? Those three aren't leaving either! They're family for you now, even if you don't know it. I know that just saying it might not mean much to you anymore, but I love you Berwald, and I hope you can believe me when I say that I never want to leave your side. So please, don't worry about that, okei? I'd rather you worry about how you're going to pay for our next date or something. And if you're ever worried, just call me. I'll always have time to talk to you, okei? So please, don't worry.” I pleaded, looking up at him. He looked, surprisingly, like he was about to cry, but he pulled me to him too quickly for me to see if any tears fell.   
“Ah'm sorry. Ah love ya too. I believe ya, Tino.” He muttered, kissing my neck then my cheeks, and my lips. I felt dizzy with all of the affection he was showering me with, but I could tell that he had needed the reassurance. Perhaps it was because we had taken that extra step the night before, seeing each other naked. We had definitely gotten closer, and maybe that's what scared him. After all, the last person he had gotten this close to had just upped and left him in his time of need. But I wasn't going to do that. He could become a vegetable, living off of a machine, and I'd stay by his side until his (or my) dying moment. But that was depressing to think about, so I put it from my mind, focusing instead on kissing him back. After what seemed like dizzying hours of having our lips pressed together, he pulled back, just looking into my eyes. I tried to hold the silence, to let him just take me in, to let him know that I was real, that I was there. Of course, being me, that didn't last long.  
“Heeei.”I drawled, getting his attention. “It's too early to be so glum, big guy. Come on, let's go do something fun! Hanatamago woke us up early, might as well make the best of it!” I offered.  
“Woke me up yes'erday too...” He trailed. I laughed, snuggling into his shoulder, glad that he was feeling better. Of course, Hanatamago was feeling quite left out at that point, and decided she would be having none of that. She gave a short, very loud bark, startling us both into looking her way, which gave her the chance she needed to dive between us, wriggling her pudgy little body between ours. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she settled down, allowing us to return to our previous ministrations, with the addition of a third cuddle-buddy.   
I rolled my eyes, giving Berwald a kiss to the cheek before letting him go. I reached down and scratched the pup between her ears, her eyes closing with pleasure at the action. When I stopped, she nudged my hand incessantly with her nose, and I ended up caving, scratching her a bit longer. With her preoccupied, I took the chance and gave Berwald another kiss, but he took my lips this time, his hand tangling in my hair as he pulled me into it.   
He let me go, offering his affections to the white fluff-ball as well before he transferred into his chair. I waited, continuing to pet the little dog until he was settled in the chair. He then looked my way, the love in his eyes obvious to me. I smiled, standing up and leaning over to give him another kiss.   
“Don't look at me like that! I might not be able to contain myself!” I chided, though it was all in good humor. “Honestly, I swear you're the sweetest guy in the world!” I gushed.  
“Well, compare' to yer las' boyfrien'?” He pointed out, making me frown.  
“Ugh, don't remind me! I had forgotten!” I whined, shuffling towards the door.   
“Sorry, sorry.” He replied, heading towards his closet.   
“It's alright. The only reason I could forget is because you're so fabulously awesome! I'll be right back, going to go grab my bag from the living room.” I called as I stepped into the hallway. I heard some noise of affirmation from him. It took me a moment to recall where I had left my bag, but I eventually located it, and headed back to his bedroom. I found him in a state of mild undress, trying to tug his jeans on. As awful as it was, I couldn't help but chuckle at the face of concentration he was making. “Hei! I'm back.”   
“...Hej...” He replied awkwardly, pulling the pants the rest of the way up. I set to work as well, pulling my clothes out of my bag and slipping into them. We finished around the same time, and I smiled as he took my hand in his, planting a kiss to the back of it. I giggled, stooping to press one to his cheek in return.   
We probably would have continued with our little kiss-war, if not for Hanatamago, who seemed to think we had had enough time to ourselves. She barked at us until we turned her way. I rolled my eyes at her, gesturing for her to follow me into the hallway, Berwald bringing up the rear.   
“I think someone needs a walk.” I guessed, grabbing the leash from the small table near the door. Hana jumped, barking happily, so I took that as a yes. I knelt down to attach the leash to her collar, then we were off, her tearing off in front of me. She, of course, didn't get very far, the leash forcing her to wait for Berwald and I. We, in retaliation, took our sweet time, moving at what, for Hanatamago, must have been a torturous pace.   
Despite the snow and chill from the days prior, it actually wasn't unpleasant outside. A bit bracing, I'll admit, but nothing we couldn't handle. We decided on a route that would take us through a small dog park, where we planned to let Hanatamago play for a bit; run out some of that endless energy she seems to have. Seemingly oblivious to the leash, the little pup kept trying to run ahead of us, resulting in her nearly strangling herself more than once. I scolded her each time, trying to convey to her that we wouldn't be picking our pace up any on account of her, and that she might as well get used to it. But she simply refused to keep pace with us, ever straining on the leash.   
We finally got to the park, and I was more than happy to let her off the leash. She, of course, tore after a small group of dogs that passed us by. I turned to Berwald, rolling my eyes. He offered the smallest of smiles, holding his hand out for the leash. I handed it to him and watched as he wound it up and placed it on his lap.   
“So, uh... She'll come back, right?” I asked as an afterthought, looking in her direction with a new sense of worry. But Berwald pulled my attention back to him, wrapping my icy fingers in his. I looked down, smiling as he blew warm air over my knuckles.   
“She'll come back. Ah thin' she's a lo' smarter than yer givin' her credi' for.” He replied, making his way over to a bench, gesturing for me to have a seat. I did, letting him take my hands again once I had settled down. To be honest, I would rather be sitting in his lap; It'd be a lot warmer there, not to mention I simply loved the man to pieces. But I decided to give him the space, especially considering the stares we were getting just for holding hands. Was that normal? I had never noticed anyone staring at us before... Berwald didn't seem to notice it at all, or maybe he was just choosing to ignore it...  
“Hei Ber?” I said, effectively getting his attention. I hesitated, squeezing his hand with mine. “Um... This might sound kind of stupid, but... Have you noticed people looking at us?” I asked. He raised an eyebrow, looking around at the park. It wasn't very busy thanks to the snow, but there were a few people here and there.   
“Uh... More 'an usual?” He returned, making me frown. So people did give us looks on a regular basis. How had I not noticed until just then? My eyes darted around, wondering for a moment what exactly they were thinking of us, a small scowl taking the corners of my lips down. “Tino?”   
I snapped back to him, a bit surprised. I tried to smile for him, feeling bad for spacing out.   
“O-Oh, sorry.” I said quickly, squeezing his hands. We were quiet for a time, and I ended up looking around again.  
“...Does i' bother ya?” He questioned, again pulling my attention back to him. I blinked, having to think about the meaning of his question.   
“No... I mean... I guess I'm just not used to it?” I answered, though my answer probably left him more confused than he was before he asked. “It's just... Well... My last boyfriend was that one in highschool. While we weren't closeted or anything... We weren't exactly known for PDA. In fact, he wouldn't even walk with me while we were at school. Everyone knew we were dating, but he refused to be too close to me in public. Maybe getting stared at made him uncomfortable or something. But anyway, the point is, I'm not really used to people looking at me.” I gushed. He looked at me for a moment, his frown increasing.   
“So I' does make ya uncomfortable.” He pressed, but I shook my head.  
“No, I never said that.”   
“Tino, if ya don' wan' to hol'...”  
“Ber, that's not what I'm saying!” I interrupted. His lips formed a hard line as he tried to read my face. “Just listen for a second, okei? It doesn't bother me. I'm just not used to it! And this is the first time I noticed! If you really think that I would care what people think of us... I'm just... I'm surprised you think I'm so shallow.” I finished, frowning as I slipped my hands from his, situating them in my own lap instead. He seemed at a loss, his big hands looking awkward as they remained in the same position despite the loss of mine.   
We were quiet for a moment, giving me a bit of time to realise that I had just snapped at him and to start feeling bad, and giving him time to fret and try to think of a way to smooth the situation over. I was just about to sigh and apologize, but he beat me to the punch.  
“Ah'm sorry Tino. Ah wasn' tryin' to make ya seem shallow. Ah jus' don' wan' ya to be uncomfortable with me. An'... Ah understan' tha' some people don' like to show affection in public. Ah was jus' tryin' to make sure tha' ya were okej with i'. Sorry.” He apologized, giving me the closest thing to puppy-dog-eyes that Berwald's face could ever produce. My lip trembled a bit before I threw my arms around him, crushing him with a hug that launched me off of the bench and into his lap.  
“No! I'm sorry! I totally overreacted! You were just being considerate, and I misinterpreted it, and I don't know what's wrong with me today, but I'm not mad, really I'm not! Sorry that I brought it up at all, and I'm not embarrassed to be with you! In fact, I love being with you! So please, don't stop holding my hand and hugging me and kissing me and stuff, because I like that a lot! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm...”   
He cut me off with a kiss, effectively shutting me up. I blinked stupidly for a moment, then finally caught up and closed my eyes, kissing back. We kept it chaste, pulling apart after only a few seconds. I looked at him as we separated, making sure I couldn't detect any hints of lingering anger in his face. When I found none, I sighed with relief, laying my head on his shoulder, just breathing in his scent.   
We stayed like that for a while before something dawned on me.   
“Whoa! Hei! We just had our first fight, didn't we?” I exclaimed stupidly. He raised an eyebrow, but, after a short hesitation, nodded. “That makes us, like, officially official! I mean, you're only a real couple after you've had a fight and managed to survive it, right? Awesome, we should celebrate!” I exclaimed, clasping his hands in mine. “We could even get a cake and stuff, or I guess we could make one... Making one might be more fun, honestly, but that might just be me. I like to bake, after all. Oh, cupcakes could be good too! Should we get something to drink too? Like some wine? I actually don't like wine all that much, but it is a special occasion!” I paused, looking to see what he thought. “Oh, sorry, do you even want to celebrate? I didn't mean to make a big deal out of it! Am I being silly?” I wondered, smiling sheepishly.   
“N-nej. We can celebrate. Bu', uh, could you si' differently? Yer hurtin' me.” He requested, and I realised that my knees were digging into his thighs. I gasped, quickly scrambling off of his lap.   
“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!” I fretted, biting my lip. “Are you okei?”   
“Ja, fine.” He replied, taking my hand and kissing it. “Are ya ready to go?”  
“Joo, let me go locate Hanatamago though.”   
I scoped the area, searching for a certain white puff-ball, but the snow was making that a rather difficult task. I sighed, trying, and failing, to whistle for her. I never had been any good at whistling, unfortunately. But, what good fortune, Berwald saw my struggle and came to my aid. His whistle was strong, loud, and clear. My eyes widened. I was definitely impressed with that. And, lo and behold, there was Hanatamago, trotting our way. Almost as if to retaliate against our snail's pace at the beginning of the walk, she took her time, even stopping to sniff a tree on the way. I rolled my eyes, hooking her to the leash as soon as she decided to fully grace us with her presence. And with that, we wordlessly resumed our walk, making a full loop around the block and ending up back at Berwald's house.   
Once inside and thoroughly thawed by the working heat, we both shuffled into the kitchen to get a start on the breakfast we had neglected before. We decided on some scrambled eggs and bacon, along with toast. A quick breakfast, but tasty none-the-less. Berwald left me to do the toasting, a task that I performed with diligence. It's a little-known fact, but I'm notorious for burning toast. But I'd be damned if I failed at the one job I was given.   
Ten minutes and four burnt pieces of toast later, and we were sitting down at the table, passing salt and jam. Berwald did his best to mask the horror of having to eat the toast I had managed to burn, despite my attention to the process. I simply laughed, telling him it was okei to make some fresh toast. He, of course, declined, crunching into the blackened brick of bread, trying to cut the taste with an extra layer of strawberry jam. It was a fruitless effort, but I loved him all the more for it.   
He let me dry the dishes after he washed them, mostly to sooth my pride. It was quick work, and we found ourselves with little to do very early in the day thanks to a certain dog. I sent her a pointed look that she proceeded to completely ignore in favor of chasing her own tail.   
“Hmm...” Berwald hummed, bringing my attention to him.  
“Joo?” I wondered, making him smile just a tiny bit.  
“Ah was thinkin'... Maybe Ah shoul' install a doggie-door for her.”   
“Oh! That's a great idea!” I agreed, grinning. That would make it much easier for her to get some energy out of her system.   
“Hn. Ya up for a trip to the store?”   
“Always up for anything, if it's with you.” I assured, going back to the front of the house to retrieve our coats. He thanked me as I handed his over, and we headed out after saying goodbye to Hanatamago. It wasn't a very long walk, so we just filled the time with idle chit-chat until we arrived.   
Walmart, the great-big store of everything, with everything inside. I chuckled to myself, following Berwald inside. We were blown with some warm air as we stepped through the door, and I couldn't help but wonder why they did that. Was it to disinfect us? Were we carrying diseases? I let it slip through my mind as Berwald led me to the home-improvement section, a task he completed without batting a lash. Perhaps he had navigated this way before. It wasn't unlikely, considering his hobbies...  
It took us a bit of aisle hopping, but we eventually located a reasonably priced doggie door, deciding to get the white version as opposed to black. I assumed we would be heading back to the front to check out, but Berwald led me towards the food instead. I was going to ask him what was up, but he answered me before I had the chance.   
“Ya sai' ya wante' to celebrate... Migh' as well ge' the wine 'ere. As goo' a place as any.” He pointed out, and I looked around at the selection. True enough, walmart had pretty much the same variety as a small liquor store, so I couldn't complain. I started to scan the labels, but quickly realised that I had no idea what made for a good wine.   
“Um, Ber? Do you know any good wines? I never drink the stuff, so...” I trailed.   
“Does i' have to be wine? Ge' wha' ya wan'.” He suggested, and I nodded.   
“Joo, that might be a better idea. Hmm... Vodka is over here...”   
“Pick a small bottle.” He said, his voice holding a warning tone.  
“Oh, okei. Any particular reason why?” I wondered.   
“Ya have to work tomorrow.”  
“Oh, right. Thanks.” I said, smiling sheepishly as I made my selection. He nodded, gesturing for us to leave the aisle behind.   
“Do ya nee' anythin' for the cake?” He asked. I paused, having to think over the ingredients I would need. It took me a moment, but I gasped and nodded, leading him in the direction of drink aisle. He seemed skeptical as I turned down it, but he didn't question me. It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for, and I retrieved a small box from the shelf, smiling his way and heading for the checkout area.   
“Tea?” He questioned, eyeballing the box in my hand.   
“Yep. It's for the cake, promise!”   
We got in line and were quickly checked out, finding ourselves back on the street. We started on the walk home, talking about how excited Hanatamago was going to be once we had the doggie-door installed. But the conversation about dogs must have reminded him.  
“Hej, don' ya go to the shelter on Thursdays?” He asked. My eyes widened, and I checked my watch.   
“Joo, I do... But you know, I think I'd rather spend the day with you today, if that's alright. I mean, it's been a while since I actually utilized a day off, and we are supposed to celebrate, and I go twice a week anyway, and I'm really...”  
“Ya don' have to explain yerself. Ah was just makin' sure ya knew ya were missin' i'.” He interrupted, looking my way. I smiled, nodding.   
“Okei, sorry. And thanks. I think I might hire you as my personal calender or something. You keep better track of my life than I do! Honestly, half the time I don't know what day of the week or month of the year it is!”   
“Livin' in the momen'?” He tried, making me snort.  
“Hardly. More like forgetting what moment you're living. But I can't complain. I manage, somehow. Much better now that you're around, though, that's for sure.”   
That earned me another small smile as he unlocked his door, heading in ahead of me. We were greeted with some happy yips from a certain Hanatamago, and we both paused to give her some love before we unpacked our scarce provisions. Berwald immediately tore into the packaging of the doggie-door, scrutinizing the thing before laying it on the table and heading for his workshop. He reemerged moments later, toolbox in hand. After scooting out of his chair and onto the floor, he proceeded to saw a hole into the wall. I watched with horrified fascination as he artfully destroyed his home, offering my assistance on the rare occasion that he asked for it. It was amazing how sure of himself he was, especially considering that the instructions lay unopened on the table, right where he left them upon opening the package. He didn't even bother with a tape measure, yet the hole seemed perfectly straight, and the door fit to it as if they had been made for each other. (Oh, I guess they were, technically.) I clapped when he finished, not twenty minutes after starting, definitely impressed at his skillful installation of the doggie door.   
He smirked, climbing back into his chair and returning his tools to his workroom before rejoining me in the main area. Hana was already checking out her newest toy, sniffing at the flap until, eventually, her nose pushed it outwards. She seemed surprised by the give at first, but then she was delighted, and she shoved her way through. She remained outside for a few seconds, then popped back in, trailing a bit of snow after her. I frowned, scooping her up before she could track it any further, and Berwald took the opportunity to retrieve a towel. He first wiped her little paws, then doubled it over and placed it in front of the door.   
She, of course, raced back outside, then in again, but the towel served its purpose, absorbing the moisture from her paws. Satisfied with our achievement, Berwald and I retired to the living room. I waited for him to situate himself on the couch before I plopped down with him, wriggling to sit between his legs, laying back so that my head could rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lacing his fingers and letting them rest on my tummy. I grinned stupidly, very much pleased with the little moment we were sharing.  
“Hei, Ber?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“Ah love ya too.”   
“But, I mean... I really love you. Like, a lot. I just thought you ought to know.” I pressed, craning my neck to give him a kiss. He was quiet for a bit, just holding me.  
“Tino...” He stopped, obviously thinking over whatever he was wanting to say. “...Ya remember how, when ya asked if Ah was mad a' ya, Ah sai' Ah ha' somethin' on mah mind?” He asked. I thought about it, then nodded, vaguely remembering something along those lines. “Well... I was wonderin'... Uh...” He cut off again, taking a breath to calm himself. I could feel his heart pounding against my back, and I was horribly curious to know what it was that had him so nervous, but I held my tongue, not wanting to pressure him.  
“Um... Ah know we haven' technically known each other for lon', an' Ah understan' if ya don' wan' to, bu'... Uh... Ah have enough room here tha' ya coul', ya know... M-move...” He didn't get a chance to finish as I cheered with joy, twisting in his arms to give him my best bone-crushing hug.  
“Yesyesyesyesyes!” I slurred, kissing his jaw, his cheeks, his lips, anywhere I could find to plant my lips. “I was just wondering how the hell I was going to ask you if I could move in, but you asked me, and that makes this so much easier, and yes! And oh my gosh, I'm so happy, I should have gotten more vodka! We have so much celebrating to do! And I need to pack, because I don't have to sleep with no heat anymore, and I can be warm every night, and you're wonderful, and amazing, and I love love love you!”   
He seemed baffled, his eyes wide and his body stiff, making no move to avoid nor reciprocate my affection. I just continued with my attack, peppering kisses all over until he finally caught up and grabbed my face between his hands, pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into it, wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands fell to my hips, holding me in place. It seems like we'd done an awful lot of kissing that day, but who was I to complain, especially when Berwald just worked up the courage to deepen the kiss.   
He fought, unnecessarily, for dominance, which I was quick to grant him, letting him turn me over so he could press me into the couch. I let a small moan escape into his mouth to let him know that I appreciated the aggression, and he read the signal exactly as I had hoped. Timidly at first, but with growing confidence, he ran his fingers over my hips, finally trailing them up my shirt, brushing against my tummy, sending the butterflies inside fluttering. He splayed his fingers there, having to pause for breath. We both panted, gazing at each other, shamelessly wanting.   
“Tino...” He whispered, leaning down to kiss at my ear. I shivered, his breath feeling hot on my shoulder.   
“J-Joo?” I stuttered, trying my best not to moan at he nibbled on my earlobe.   
“Is this okej?” He asked, rubbing my tummy gently, dragging his fingers painfully slow up my chest. I shuddered, trying to remember what he had asked not even seconds before.  
“Um... What?” I questioned stupidly, biting my lip in a bid to keep it from trembling.   
“Is this okej?” He repeated. “Do ya wan' me to stop?” He added. I blinked, then groaned, pulling him down for a kiss.   
“Berwald, do I look like I want you to stop?” I demanded, letting him pull back again. He frowned, looking me up and down, then pressed his lips to me again.  
“Las' chance Tino. Ah don' think Ah'll be able to stop after this.” He admitted, sitting up a bit. I rolled my eyes, running my fingers down his chest.  
“I think I'll take my chances. But, um... Could we maybe go to the bedroom? It feels weird doing this in front of Hanatamago...” I pointed out, looking her way. He too turned to see her. It seems she was rather interested in what we were doing, as she was watching us rather intensely. I raised an eyebrow, wondering how long she had been watching. Of course the one time she's being quiet and calm would be while she watches Berwald and I get a bit... Familiar. Berwald nodded, quickly transferring into his chair and heading to the back of the house, me quick on his heels. Hanatamago tried to follow us, but had the door promptly shut in her face. She gave an indignant bark, but I heard her scamper off. Most likely to get into something, but she was the least of my worries at the moment.   
Berwald had already gotten into the bed, and he beckoned me over, crooking his finger in what should have been an innocent gesture, but it only succeeded in getting me worked up. I power-walked to the bed, climbing in and crawling over to him as quickly as I could, scooting in between his legs for my turn at being dominant. He didn't protest, letting me take his lips with mine as I pressed our bodies together, as close as I could. He pulled me even closer with his hands, bringing me flush against him. I blushed a bit, knowing that he wouldn't miss the growing protrusion in my tightening pants, but I trusted that he would be expecting as much. And sure enough, I found that he was in a similar state, much to my surprise.   
I guess I should have expected it, honestly. I had found that tube of lubrication in his drawer before. But something about it didn't really stick with me. I guess I had convinced myself that nothing below his waist worked, but that was DEFINITELY not the case.   
He used my moment of surprise to his advantage, reversing our positions. I yelped, but relaxed as he began pressing kisses to my neck, trailing them down until he found the collar of my shirt. He spared me a glance, then began to slide my shirt upwards, purposefully dragging his hand along my chest in the process. I squirmed, wishing he would touch me directly, but I kept my mouth shut, lifting my arms up to assist him with the removal of my shirt. He tossed it to the floor beside the bed, then paused in his affections to have a look at the newly exposed skin. I flushed under the gaze, but didn't try to cover up. I'd have to trust him. And, besides, he'd seen me before.   
He returned to my neck, resuming his trail of kisses. He didn't stop till he'd made it to my navel, at which point he switched directions, moving back upwards, with a slight veer. Enough that he caught one of my nipples with a kiss on the way. I whined lowly in my throat, tensing at the sensation. He cut straight across to the other, leaving a kiss there as well. I pulled an arm up, slinging it over my face, hoping to hide the blush that was currently making its way up my cheeks, probably my ears too...  
He didn't give me the chance though, grabbing my arm and stretching it above my head and holding it there. I didn't make other attempts at hiding myself, so he returned to his mission, this time administering a bit of pressure, sucking just hard enough to break the thin blood vessels near the surface of my skin, effectively leaving a path of hickeys in his wake. I didn't even bother trying to stifle the moan as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking harder there than he had on my neck. He occupied the other with his free hand, alternating between soft squeezes and rubbing circles. I nearly lost it right there, proof in itself that it had been MUCH too long since I had done this.   
It dawned on me that I could be looking at that gorgeous chest of his, and I nearly slapped myself for having forgotten about that until then. I wriggled my hands free, closing my fingers around the hem of his shirt and pulling up. He paused in his ministrations long enough to let me take the shirt off, then he dove right back down. I moaned appreciatively, running my hands across his back, drinking in the languid movement of his muscles beneath my fingers.   
He dropped his hands to my hips, holding them as he began making his way down again. This time he didn't stop at my navel though, continuing all the way to the edge of my jeans. He pressed a kiss to each of my hip bones, which were jutting a bit thanks to my position. After a bit of fiddling, he had my zipper undone, and was working on sliding my jeans down, painfully slow. Each inch reddened my cheeks that much more, each inch adding to the pool of heat in my lower stomach.   
Finally they came off and joined our shirts on the floor. I shivered as more of my skin was exposed, and quickly touched by excited hands. He ghosted his fingers down my legs, taking a moment to remove my socks as well. I huffed, very much missing his mouth on my skin. But what luck, Berwald is amazing at reading my mind, and he began littering my thighs with kisses, bringing him dangerously close to a certain part of my body.   
I tried to hold still, really I did, but I was just getting way too excited! It was a good thing that he had his hands on my hips, holding me down, otherwise I probably would have been going crazy already. I was quickly learning that Berwald was definitely a foreplay kind of guy, and I suppose that made sense, in a way. Despite his upper body strength, I had a feeling that we would have to switch positions when things started to get serious, as I doubted he had enough lower body strength to... Well, you know. But I was just along for the ride, at this point, letting this take its course.   
I gasped as he finally brushed against the previously forbidden zone, not able to mask the shudder that wracked through my body. I looked down, meeting his eyes for a moment, but that only succeeded in making me even more embarrassed, so I quickly looked away. But he ceased all contact with me, hands on my hips aside, and I eventually looked back down, curious about this pause.   
Apparently he was waiting for that, because he was staring up at me. I pouted, but didn't look away this time, silently wondering what he was waiting for, but not wanting to come off desperate. Which, trust me, I really was at that point. But one has to maintain a certain level of pride, even when they're laying on someones bed, legs splayed, panting, waiting to be... Okei, you get the picture.   
“Tino. Are ya sure?” He asked. I blinked stupidly, trying to define each word he said, having a ridiculously hard time doing just that. When I finally put it together, I groaned.   
“Berwaaaald! Stop asking! If I want you to stop, or I don't like something, I'll tell you, okei? Quit fretting!” I scolded, sending a scowl his way. His cheeks reddened a bit, but he complied, pressing a kiss to my still-clothed erection. I gasped yet again, not having expected him to be so direct, then moaned, clenching at the bedsheets as I attempted to lay still. He teased me, touching only through the cloth of my underwear for what seemed like ages.  
“Dammit! Berwald, you are such a tease!” I whined, curling my toes as his breath ghosted over me. He looked up and offered me a small, smug little smirk. It threw me off, but it did wonders to turn me on. Finally, he slid my underwear off, carelessly tossing them aside in favor of looking down at my now exposed arousal. I groaned, covering my face with my hands, suddenly unsure of just how ready I was for this. It's not that I didn't want him, but to think that THAT part of my body was THAT close to his face... It made my head spin.   
But he didn't give me time to rethink the situation, pressing a kiss to my now bare skin without hesitation. I yelped, bucking before I could even think to stop myself. He was quick to grab my hips again, pressing them down into the mattress, keeping one of his hands there to hold me steady.   
“S-Sorry.” I mumbled, refusing eye contact and worrying my lower lip between my teeth.   
“Don' be.” He replied, kissing there again. I screwed my eyes shut, opting to let him do whatever he pleased. But he stopped yet again, and waited, forcing me to open my eyes. When I did, I found him a lot closer than I expected, and he stole my lips before I could even utter a single “meep” noise. He kissed me, running his tongue along mine, soothing me back into relaxation. He pulled back and looked at me, his expression unreadable.   
“Ya don' have anythin' to be embarrassed abou', Tino. Ah love ya, all of ya, so don' try an' hide yerself. i' makes me worry when ya do.” He admitted, brushing my hair back to kiss my temple. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling myself up so that our chests were flush.  
“Okei, sorry. I just... I haven't done this in a while, and... Sorry. But I don't want you to stop! I'm just a little... Um... Anyway, I'll try not to hide anymore, so... Joo...” I stuttered, kissing his cheek as he coaxed me back into a laying position.   
“Calm down.” He commanded, returning my kiss. I did my best, taking a deep breath to sooth my racing heart. Once he had deemed me calm enough, he made his way down again, making sure he had a grip on my hips before he took me into his mouth. I moaned loudly, arching despite the pressure he was applying with his hands.   
“Ber, ooh, I-” I shut up, letting my body do the talking, fisting the sheets in my hands, my toes bending with the struggle of not letting myself go completely. To say that he was good at this would be more than an understatement, and I wondered in some faraway corner of my mind where on earth he had learned to give a guy a blowjob. But he was blowing my mind too much for the thought to linger.   
I gave up on trying to stifle my moans and whines, and it seemed to me that Berwald rather liked them anyway. He'd lick up the underside, something we were both learning drove me crazy, whenever he wanted to hear me scream, and that ended up being pretty often. I felt like I was going insane, his alternating pattern between sucking, kissing, and licking enough to send even the best man over the edge. Needless to say, I didn't last very long. Maybe if I wasn't so pent up I would have made it a bit longer, but I hadn't dated anyone since high school, and my own hand could only get me so far.   
Berwald didn't get much warning, only a guttural cry of his name, before I came, succeeding in making a complete fool of myself, seeing as it all shot into his mouth. I panted, then quickly sat up, horrified by my actions. I looked around desperately for a tissue, or a trashcan, somewhere for him to spit, but it ended up not being necessary. When I turned back to him, he had already swallowed, and was in fact leaning down to clean me up.   
I think my brain fizzled out at that point. Surely the heat rising in my face was enough to cook my brain. He finished his business down there, then sat up to meet my gaze. He offered me a lazy smile, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me in for yet another kiss. When he pulled away, I stuck my tongue out.  
“Eww, I forgot how bad that stuff tastes! I'm sorry that I didn't...” He cut me off, nipping at my shoulder. I squirmed, letting him have his way with my neck for a few seconds before I pushed him down to lay on his back. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't fight me.   
It was my turn, and I pathetically tried to mimic his teasing from before, failing miserably. I frowned, foreplay never having been my forte, and looked up at him sheepishly.   
“So, um... I'm actually pretty bad at this. Is it okei if we just... Um, you know...” I trailed, glancing to the 'special' drawer, where he kept not only the sketch pad, but his lube as well. He followed my gaze, then nodded, waiting while I retrieved the small tube. I sat it next to us, then worked on getting his pants off. He helped, shuffling enough for me to get them down his hips. I didn't bother with hyping it up, opting to just remove both his pants and boxers at the same time. He didn't complain, letting me take control of the situation. I had to take a moment to stare at his... formidable erection.   
Well, if my lower half wasn't stirring before, it was now.  
I took a breath, then took him in my hand, pumping him a few times. He didn't react as loudly as I did, but I caught the low groan, and it made me smile. I reached for the lube, twisting the cap off. I poured it onto two fingers, reaching around and hesitantly pushing one in. There wasn't any resistance, and I was thankful that I had recently clipped my nails down.   
Through this entire routine, I tried not to make eye contact, completely and utterly flustered by what I was doing, in front of him no less. I was just pressing the second finger in, when he cleared his throat.  
“Um... Do ya wan' me to.. To wear a...” He trailed, but I knew what he was talking about. I tried to pretend like I didn't have my fingers in my ass as I replied, failing pretty miserably.   
“Only if you want to. I don't mind if you don't, but if you would rather...” He cut me off with hands on my shoulders, and I looked up, my face unbearably hot. He coaxed me towards him, and I removed my fingers, crawling over. He hefted me up, setting me down to straddle his thighs, just below his arousal. I blushed, but held still, letting him move me as he pleased. He took his turn with the lubrication, pouring out enough to generously coat his length. I waited, butterflies taking over my stomach once again. Like I said, it's been a long time since I'd done this, and Berwald was a LOT bigger than my last boyfriend had been. I could only hope I'd be able to handle this...   
He finished, then reached for my hips, pulling me forward, this time situating me just above him. He pulled me down for a kiss before proceeding any further, rubbing circles into my back for a moment.   
“Relax, Tino. Ah'm sure ya know this, bu' it'll hur' if ya don'.” He warned.  
“Joo, I know.” I assured, taking a few breaths to try and steady myself. He waited until I was ready, then helped me back up, holding my hips for me while I got into position. I took one more deep breath, then began easing myself down. My breath hitched as we made contact, and I didn't breath again until I had taken in a couple of inches. I had to stop for a moment, forcing myself to breath, to relax my muscles. So far, it wasn't hurting too much, but I could feel myself tensing up with anticipation. I moved down a bit more, the first spurts of pain shooting up my spine, but not bad enough that I couldn't handle it. Still, I waited, making sure I was ready to take in the rest.   
Berwald, of course, waited patiently, squeezing my hips a little too hard, showing me that it was a struggle for him. I gave him a small, apologetic smile, forcing myself down the rest of the way. I moaned as my pelvis finally met with his hips, stopping for what I hoped would be the last time, letting my body fully adjust to the intrusion. Once I was positive that I was ready, I started rocking my hips a bit, earning me a groan from Berwald, his fingers squeezing just a bit harder.   
Once I got around to actually bouncing in his lap, he assisted me, lifting me up by the hips and then bringing me down again. And if I thought his abs were made of steel before... Well, let's just say I was quite impressed when I realised that he was actually thrusting up into me as well. And it was, In a word, amazing. I was finding it hard to believe that his last (and only) partner had been his fiance, because he was thrusting at one of the best angles possible. If he would just shift a little to the...  
I cried out as he finally found that spot, tossing my head back shamelessly. Berwald obviously caught on, and hit that spot again, eliciting the same response from me. The third time, he brought me down harder, and I saw white.   
“A-Ah, Ber, please!” I begged, shuddering. Before I even had a clue what was happening, he had flipped us, falling out for a moment as he repositioned himself. He lifted one of my legs, holding it up at the knee, and used the other arm to support himself. He took a moment to position the head at my entrance, then easily pushed back in, making me let out a low groan. He waited until I had grown used to the new angle, then began thrusting, quickly picking up the pace, even faster than when I had been on top of him, not that I was complaining. It took him nearly no time at all to find that angle again, and he had me screaming his name all over again.   
At some point, he had to let go of my leg, needing both arms to support himself. I tried to help, wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling him as close to me as I could, and that seemed to do the trick, because we were both loosing the battle after that. He wrapped his arms around my back, squeezing me to him as he came, me following not even seconds later.   
We lay, panting, neither of us bothering with words in that moment, both of us just trying to catch our brains up to our bodies. Berwald, of course, won that race, and rolled off of me, coming to lay beside me instead. He grabbed a tissue from the box on his side table, which I had been too panicked to see earlier, and wiped at the release I had managed to splatter all over his and my chests. I blushed, but let him do it. Once he had finished with that, he got another tissue and made to clean the lower half of me too, but I quickly sat up, stopping him.  
“No, I can take care of that myself.” I announced, rolling out of bed and heading for the bathroom. I'd be damned if he was going to... Well, you know... At least, I hope you do. So I closed the door and made quick work out of cleaning myself up, washing my hands before returning to the bed. He was waiting for me there, and he offered me a small smile as I climbed back into bed, settling in on my side and laying my head on his chest. He offered me his hand, which I quickly laced with mine, giggling happily.   
He pulled my bangs back, kissing my temple again, then simply rested his head against mine. I snuggled into his chest, hiking one of my legs over his, letting it tangle with his. He bent his knee, helping to accommodate my position. Wait... He bent his knee?   
“B-Ber?”   
“Hmm?”  
“Did you just... Um, your leg...”   
He was quiet for a moment, glancing down at his legs. It seemed to take him a moment to realise what I was talking about, but when he did, I felt his body tense up.   
“Did Ah...”  
“I think you did... I mean, it moved, for sure!” I exclaimed, jumping up to face him. “Holy shit Ber! You moved your leg!” I reiterated, but he didn't react, just continued staring at his legs. “BER!” I shouted, finally getting him to look at me. “You. Moved. Your. LEG!” I stressed, grinning at him.   
“J-Ja, maybe.” He tried, making me frown.  
“Not maybe! You did! I felt it Berwald!”   
“Are ya... Sure?” He questioned, sounding very small in that moment.   
“Yes, I'm positive! Oh my god Ber, do it again!” I commanded, turning to look at his legs again.  
“Um... Ah don' know how...” He admitted. I rolled my eyes, turning my head to give him a glare.  
“At least try it!” I pressured, and, after a short staredown, he sighed, nodding. I returned my attention to his legs, waiting with bated breath for any sign of movement. And, to my utter jubilation, his other knee slowly bent upwards, coming up to be even with the first. “Oh my god, you did it! You're moving them! That's amazing, Ber, did you see? Should we call the doctor? Do you want to try to walk? Should we call Mathias and Lukas and Emil? Oh my gosh, what should we do?” I gushed, looking around frantically for a phone to call someone, anyone.  
“Tino, calm down.” Berwald said, putting a hand on my arm.   
“Calm down? How can I calm down, you just moved your legs! How can you be so calm? Get excited, Ber! Hei, what's the matter?” I asked when I saw his face, his expression looking kind of... Mistrustful.   
“Nothin'... Ah jus'... Don' ge' excited, okej? Migh' jus' be a fluke. An' i' was pretty har' to jus' ben' mah knee. Even if Ah can move them a bi', Ah doub' Ah'll be walkin' anytime soon.” He replied, effectively bringing me down from my high. I frowned, kind of bummed out by his lack of excitement.   
“But... I just...” I tried, but he shook his head, cutting me off.  
“Ah understan' why yer excited. Ah am too. Bu'... Ah don' wan' ya to ge' yer hopes up.”  
I was silent for a moment, then I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.   
“Well, they're already up, and nothing you say will get them down, so you might as well give up on that. And now we have even MORE to celebrate! Come on, let's go take a shower, then I'll get started on that cake. And let's get takeout or something, so you don't have to cook, okei? We're going to have a party, whether you like it or not! I'm not taking no for an answer, Mr. Gloomy! Go on, get your butt in the bathroom!” I demanded, shooing him off the bed. He shook his head in disbelief, but did as he was told, dropping into his chair and wheeling into the bathroom. But I didn't miss the little push he made with his legs while he was getting off the bed, and it made me smile. He was trying.   
I followed behind him, letting him get into the tub first as I turned the water on. We kept the shower short and sweet, both of us feeling a bit hungry at that point. He let me borrow some pyjama pants and a shirt, both of which were way too big on me. I had to pull the draw string of the pants as tight as they would go, and they still weren't tight enough! But I couldn't make any complaints, he had let me borrow his clothes out of the goodness of his heart.   
I shuffled into the kitchen ahead of him, getting to work on cake. I didn't tell him, but I was planning on making a chai tea cake, one of my favorites. I started heating the milk on the stove, as I would have to seep the tea in that before I could use it. I began locating the other ingredients while that was heating, and combined them in the bowl. The milk had started to bubble by then, so I took it off the heat and dropped the tea bags in, letting them seep for about five minutes. It was at that point that I realised that it was taking Berwald an awfully long time to get dressed. I didn't want to come off as overly-attached (probably a little late for that...), so I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was probably going to the bathroom or something. But he still hadn't emerged, even after I had mixed the milk into the other ingredients. I frowned, setting the bowl down, deciding that I was going to check on him.  
As I approached the bedroom door, I noticed that he was talking, and I paused. Was he talking to himself? I opened the door as quietly as I could, and only enough for me to peer inside. I found that he wasn't talking to himself, but to his phone. I wondered who he could be talking to, assuming it was one of four people: His boss, Mathias, Lukas, or Emil. As awful as I felt, I couldn't help but eavesdrop, just a little bit.   
“Ja, they moved... Ah know. Nej, Ah don' know why. Well, Ah can guess why, bu' Ah can' prove i'... Nej. We were... Ja, Ah'll call him tomorrow, bu' Ah wan' to spen' the day with Tino today. He's probably wonderin' where Ah am righ' now, so Ah'll call ya later. Ja. Bye.” He hung up, looking at his phone for a moment before he turned around.   
Me, being the awful spy that I am, totally hadn't backed off, and he jumped when he saw me.   
“T-Tino?” He called.   
“Um, joo. Sorry. I didn't really mean to... Um... Was that Lukas?” I asked, trying to change the subject. He sighed, nodding.   
“Ja. Shoul' have tol' ya Ah was callin'.”   
“No, you have every right to call your friends in privacy. Sorry I'm so nosy all the time. So, you are going to call the doctor tomorrow?” I wondered.  
“Ja. Migh' know wha's up.”   
We were quiet for a while, awkwardly avoiding eye contact, neither of us moving.   
“So, um... You said you had an idea about why you can move them again?”   
“...Ja.”  
“Um...”  
“I's you.” He finally said, looking up at me. I blinked, trying to understand what he meant by that. “Ah thin'... Ya give me a reason to wan' to try again. Ah haven' really ha' any motivation until Ah me' ya. Bu' now... An' the doctor said i' was all psychological, so maybe...” He trailed off. I took that in, then offered him a small smile.   
“Well, if that is the case, then I'm really glad that I can be here. But you've got to be more positive about it, or you'll never be up and about!” I scolded, flashing a grin. “Now, I've got to go put the cake in the oven.” I said, dismissing myself. He, of course, followed behind me, fishing a phone book out of a drawer while I poured the batter into a cake pan.   
“Is Chinese okej?” He asked, flipping through the pages.   
“Ooh, yes! I want garlic chicken, hold the vegetables, with white rice. You can have my side thing, so pick whatever you want. I don't like crab rangoons, or egg rolls.” I ordered, pushing the cake onto the second rack. He didn't respond, so I looked his way, learning that he was staring at me. “What? Do I have something on my face? Flour somewhere?” I started looking myself over, but found nothing.   
“...Ya mus' ge' Chinese pretty often...” He commented, looking at a menu provided in the phone book.   
“Hmm? I guess I do. I like Chinese food a lot.” I agreed, setting the timer. My cake baking, I made my way to the couch, plopping down. He joined me, parking next to the couch and continuing to stare at the menu.  
“...Is the garlic chicken goo'?” He asked, looking up at me.   
“Joo, it's one of my favorites. General Tso's is my other favorite. But they're both a little spicy.” I replied, turning over on my stomach so I could look at him.   
“Hmm... Maybe Ah'll ge' tha' too...” He contemplated, and I chuckled.   
“If you want, we can share. Get whatever you like, and you can have some of mine.” I offered. He nodded, pulling his phone out and dialing one of the provided numbers. After a short greeting, he got to work with the order, filling mine first. I was rather impressed that he got the whole thing right. For his order, he ended up getting General Tso's chicken, which made me laugh.   
“They sai' they'd be aroun' in abou' half an hour, forty-five minutes.” He relayed, returning the phone book to its drawer.   
“Okeeeei. Hei, come over here.” I commanded, and he complied. I grinned, then got up on my knees, leaning over for a kiss. “I loooove you.” I said simply, flopping back down on the couch. He raised an eyebrow, to which I simply smiled.  
Hanatamago had apparently heard us, as she came bolting through the doggie door and launched herself at me, landing on my tummy. I yelped, the sudden weight startling me. She seemed very proud of herself, making herself right at home. I sent a glare her way, one that she completely ignored, curling up and closing her eyes in favor of paying me any mind. Berwald couldn't help but chuckle at my indignation, earning him a similar glare from me. But I didn't push her off; we had abandoned her in favor of having naughty time, after all. I owed her a bit of cuddle time.   
“Hmm... Hei Ber? When do you think we should go get my stuff? I mean, I guess we could go tonight, but I'd really rather not go out again, if that's alright with you.”  
“Ya, tha's fine. Can do i' whenever ya feel up to i'.” He assured, running his fingers through my hair.   
“Aww, don't do that! My hair is going to dry all funny!” I whined, batting his hand away. He smiled, cupping my face with his hand instead, giving me an Eskimo kiss for good measure. I giggled, taking his hand in mine and letting them fall to rest on the couch. We stayed like that until the timer for my cake went off, startling all of us. Hanatamago even barked at it! I scrambled up, fumbling as I tried to turn the noisy timer off. Once I had silenced it, I checked in on my cake, and it looked absolutely perfect, so I pulled it out to cool. My baking done, I was just about to rejoin Berwald in the living room, but the doorbell rang.   
Figuring it was the takeout, I answered, and sure enough there was an awkward looking teenager standing on the porch, paper bag in hand.   
“Chinese delivery, from China star?” It was more of a question, but I smiled and nodded, telling him to hold on a second. I was just about to go back to the bedroom to retrieve my wallet, but Berwald pressed a twenty into my hand before I could even step out of the entry way. I sent him a look, but handed it to the boy, who handed me the food, and began to pull out a change purse, but Berwald waved him off, telling him to keep the change. The boy seemed surprised when he saw Berwald, but nodded, going on his merry way. I closed the door, putting the bag on the table, then made my way back to the bedroom, locating my pants and pulling my wallet out of my pocket. I returned to the main area, and was just looking for a ten when Berwald pulled the entire wallet out of my hands and tossed it on the counter.   
“Mah trea'.” He said simply, rolling over to the table. I fixed him with a stare, but he didn't waver, and I eventually gave in, getting out forks and two glasses. I put those on the table, then went back for the vodka I had bought earlier, bringing that as well. I poured us each a glass while he opened the food. Our meal completely set out, we both tucked in, alternating between the two choices, sipping at the vodka. Well, he sipped, I downed. By the time we finished, I had drained the bottle, and he was still nursing his first glass, which he eventually offered to me. I gladly took it, knocking it back just as quickly as I had the others. He worked on clearing away the leftovers, finding a spot for them in the fridge. I, on the other hand, decided it was time to frost the cake, and starting getting the ingredients for that out, as well as the electric mixer. I noticed him watching me warily out of the corner of my eye, and I smiled. If he really thought I was drunk from that small amount of alcohol...   
I combined the ingredients, sticking the beaters of the mixer into the middle, and turning it on. But nothing happened. I took it out, looking at it, tapping the metal pieces. Still nothing. I frowned, giving it a good shake, turning it all the way up, all the way down, then all the way back up. Nada.  
“Hei, Ber... I think your mixer is broken!” I called, getting a start when I found out that he was RIGHT next to me. He sighed, taking it from me and switching it back off. He then gathered the cord, and, lo and behold, it wasn't even plugged in! Imagine that! And that was simply too funny for me to handle, because I cracked up, pointing at it, because it was just the most obvious thing in the world.   
Berwald shook his head, plugging the device in and handing it back to me. I was still giggling, but managed to hold myself together enough to turn it on and mix the frosting. Once it was at that perfect consistency, I pulled the mixer out. Except, I might have forgotten to turn it off before I pulled it out, so it might have splattered all over me. But hei, what could be funnier than that, right? Berwald frowned, unplugging it and taking it from my hand, taking the beaters out and plopping them into the sink before I could even tell him that I wanted to lick them! I pouted, but tried to move past this, spooning the icing onto the cake. It went on smoothly, and I smiled with pride when my baby was finished. It was a work of art, damn it, and a beautiful one that. I was going to ask Berwald what he thought too, but he cut me off, wiping at my face with a wet wash cloth. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, hoping to god that it was not his spit making that rag wet. He cleaned the counters after he finished with me, then pulled some plates and a knife out.   
I grinned, watching as he cut my art to pieces, two of them, to be precise. He proceeded to plop those on the plates, and took those to the table. I followed, ready to try a piece of my awesome looking cake. We sat down, and took a bite at just about the same time. And we both made a face at about the same time. I blinked, looking up at him. Then I cracked up, because guess what? I used salt instead of sugar in the frosting! Have you ever heard anything funnier in your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I nearly forgot that I was uploading this story here. I'm going to do a double update to make up for a lack thereof. Thank you to Kawaii-Clan on tumblr for reminding me!


	13. Friday

Friday

This time Berwald's alarm got to me before Hanatamago had the chance. I groaned, tapping his shoulder to wake him. He reached behind himself, shutting the alarm off, then wrapped the same arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I chuckled, burying my face in his chest and inhaling his scent. It was comforting, clean and masculine but not overpowering. I'd have to ask to use his cologne sometime.  
We laid in bed like that for a good ten minutes, just basking in the early morning togetherness. But I had work to do, and Eli's to fill in on my love life. I wiggled, trying to free myself from his arms, but he was apparently having none of that and he tightened his hold on me.  
“Beeeer. I have to get up!” I whined, giving him a look. He frowned and gave me a squeeze. I chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, effectively getting him to release me with naught but a bit of grumbling. I smiled, shuffling my way out of bed and over to the bathroom, taking my turn first. When I returned I found Berwald looking through his closet for clothes to wear, and I joined him. After a small debate, I located a turtleneck that I thought would look positively darling on him, and demanded that he put it on. Sure enough, it was absolutely perfect on him, hugging in all the right places. I nodded, proud of my accomplishment, then went to my bag to pull out clothes for that day. What luck I had anticipated the second overnight and I had brought enough clothes for two days.  
I was dressed a few minutes later, and followed Berwald out into the kitchen for breakfast. But, looking at the time, we discovered we didn't have enough time to make anything. I gave him a pointed look, making sure he felt guilty for setting our schedule off-track with his morning cuddling. Once he was what I deemed “guilty enough,” I rolled my eyes.  
“Come on, we can grab something at the cafe.” I assured, pulling on my coat and handing him his. We traveled side by side, making a basic plan to move me into his house. After some contemplation, I realised that there wasn't very much that would need moving. Berwald already had furniture, so I didn't really need to hold onto any of mine. It seemed like a waste to me to throw it all away, but Berwald offered to let me occupy part of his storage unit. It was mostly empty anyway, according to him. And, other than furniture, my belongings were pretty sparse, mostly consisting of clothes, Christmas decorations, and some electronics. We agreed that we would begin the process once I got off. Luckily for us, the manager of my apartment complex had finally gotten the elevator fixed, so Berwald would actually be able to make the trip up.  
I unlocked the door to the cafe when we arrived, letting him in behind me and then relocking it. It wasn't quite time for opening yet. I waved him over to a table, then went behind the counter, locating Eli. She was in the middle of frosting some cupcakes, but she paused when she saw me.  
“Hei.” I offered, picking up the other bag of icing and getting to work on some cookies.  
“Hei? That's all I get?” She wondered, returning to her cupcakes. I chuckled.  
“How are you?” I tried, shrugging when she sent a glare my way.  
“Very funny. Spill the beans. I know I heard more than one person come in this morning.” She deadpanned, not leaving me any room for argument.  
“Alright, alright, you got me. I might have brought my boyfriend to work today. We didn't have time for breakfast this morning, and I felt bad, so...” I trailed. This earned me a raised eyebrow.  
“You stayed over again?” She asked.  
“Joo. A-actually... I might be... Kind of... Moving in with him, maybe...” I admitted. She dropped her icing bag, staring at me openly. I flushed, trying to busy myself with another pastry.  
“What?” She questioned, not looking away from me.  
“Uh, joo. I mean, the heat in my apartment is broken, and there's enough room in his house, and my lease was almost up anyway, and Hanatamago...”  
She held a finger up, cutting me off.  
“You, Tino Väinämöinen, are moving in with your boyfriend?” She said slowly. I nodded. “Oh my gosh! Look at you, making a commitment!” She squealed, giving me an awkward hug over the table between us. I groaned, pushing her away.  
“You make it sound like I have commitment issues.” I pointed out, making my first trip out to the display case, depositing the now frosted cupcakes and cookies. I made a point of waving to Berwald who was still patiently waiting at his table. He waved back, and I blew a kiss his way before I returned to the back room.  
“Sorry, I'm just so excited! But are you sure he's safe? I mean, you've only known him for...”  
“I'm sure.” I cut her off. Deep down, I knew that maybe we were moving a little too fast. But I was having trouble convincing my heart of that, and sometimes you just have to listen to what your heart tells you. Thankfully, Eli dropped it, asking me instead about my night. I gave her minimal details, but she somehow still caught on that Berwald and I had done something a little less than innocent. She fought me for details on that, but I refused, managing to fend off her insistent begging. Perhaps it was time for me to become concerned with her interest in the love life of gay men...  
Finally, it was time to open up. I began the first brew of coffee, giving the very first cup to Berwald, then unlocked the door. Of course, Ludwig was waiting outside, and I welcomed him in, getting his order ready quickly. He looked questioningly at Berwald as I handed him his coffee, and I chuckled.  
“That's my boyfriend, Berwald.” I explained. “I'm feeding him breakfast today.” I added. Ludwig nodded, understanding taking his expression.  
“Congratulations. I hope he's nothing like Feliciano.” He offered, making me laugh.  
“He's more like you, honestly. You'd probably get along.” I replied. He nodded, but his glance towards Berwald was unsure. “But you know,” I continued, “I guess that makes me the Feliciano of the relationship... Oh gosh, I hope I don't annoy him! And he's so nice, he'd never tell me! Oh no, Ludwig, am I...”  
Ludwig held up his hand, halting my rant before it could go anywhere.  
“You are nothing like Feliciano, friendliness aside. And... As much as I might complain about him, I don't actually mean any of it. I do love him, as you are aware. Don't worry about it too much.” His piece said, he headed to his normal table. My fears consoled and Ludwig taken care of, I had a few minutes, and I selected some pastries from the window, putting them on a plate for Berwald. I joined him at his table, eating the cheese danish from the plate while he chose the cinnamon roll. I learned that his plan for the day was to clean up his house a bit to make room for me. I felt bad for not being there to help, but there was nothing I could do, work called. He assured me that it wasn't a lot, and wouldn't take him long, but I think he just said that for my benefit. We finished off breakfast, then I bid him goodbye, seeing him to the door. He promised to meet me back at the cafe around two.  
The rest of my work day went as it normally did, the only mentionable thing that happened being a visit from Emil who was on his lunch break. He bought himself a latte, and I threw in a couple cookies for good measure. He thanked me with the faintest of blushes, occupying one of the tables by the window. Before he left, he called a goodbye, which I returned, and he made his way back across the street to his next class. Other than that, it was a standard day. Well, alright, it was a pretty good day, as Eli decided to give me Saturday off; she wanted me to get moved in while I could. We finished on time, and Berwald was waiting for me when I left.  
I grinned, leaning down for a kiss before we headed over to my apartment complex. We stopped at the grocery store and I located Antonio, asking him if they had any boxes I might have. He smiled, nodding, and led me to the backroom, letting me take as many boxes as I wanted from a huge pile they had waiting to go out for recycling. I thanked him profusely, taking as many as Berwald and I could carry, and we were on our way again.  
We made it to my apartment not long after, squeezing into the small elevator and waiting as it climbed the floors. I led him to my small home, opening the door and dropping the boxes I had been struggling with on the couch. He followed me in, depositing his boxes as well. He took a look around, and I waited, wondering what his opinion on my living quarters would be.  
“...I's really col' in 'ere.” He pointed out, and I laughed.  
“Didn't I tell you? I'm pretty sure the heat is broken. Anyway, make yourself as comfortable as you can. I'm going to go ahead and get started in my room.”  
He scoffed at the thought, grabbing boxes and following me to my room. I was a bit embarrassed; it was a mess in there. My bed was unmade, and there may have been a few piles of clothes that I neglected to pick up. But he didn't think much of it, just began putting the boxes in their upright position. I started with my clothes, pulling them out of the closet and folding them before placing them in the boxes. I followed that with the stuff in my dresser. I flushed a bit when I remembered that all of my naughty stuff was contained inside of my dresser, and I hastily asked Berwald to run out for lunch. I claimed that I wanted to have pasta, and that nothing else would do. I handed him some money, and shooed him out. He seemed skeptical, but he didn't question it, heading out to retrieve my pasta. Alfredo, to be exact. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the door shut, and quickly found an inconspicuous black shoebox. I shoved all of my unmentionables into it then found some string and tied it closed. Hopefully that would be enough to deter Berwald from looking inside. I shoved that box into one of my clothes boxes, covering it with my underwear in hopes that Berwald would leave this box to me when we got around to unpacking.  
I did a quick sweep through the rest of my apartment, making sure there was nothing else I needed to hide before Berwald returned, which wasn't too long after. Just like the good boyfriend he is, he came bearing fettuccine Alfredo, and he was even smart enough to stop by his house and drive his car over. I thanked him with a kiss and paused in my packing efforts to pull out two plates and split my lunch with him.  
We got back to work as soon as the dishes were done, and by seven o'clock we had pretty much all of my possessions in boxes and ready to be transferred to his house. We shoved the most important ones into his car, filling up the trunk and the back seat. There were still a few boxes left upstairs, and we'd have to move the furniture, but it was a start, enough for me to get by in his house until we could get to the rest of it.  
He drove us the short distance to his house, and we rushed to get my boxes inside, both of us tired of the process and wanting to shower off the sweat that had accumulated as we worked. Once we had a stack taller than Berwald, we decided it was time for that shower, and hopped in. We kept it clean, both of us too physically exhausted to do anything too risque. However, dinner was still needed, late as it may be. Berwald got to work on that, leaving me to start unpacking a few of the boxes. I made sure to hide the little black box before he could call me for dinner, shoving it into one of the drawers I now had claim to in his dresser. It fit nicely, and I covered it with a layer of clothing to make sure he wouldn't find it. That was another story for another day. After I had that situated, I began filling the other drawers, namely the ones at the top of the dresser. It made sense, these would be harder for him to get to. But it worked out for me, because I always hated stooping over to get to things.  
I had just started hanging shirts in the half of the closet I had claimed when he shouted my name, his voice and the lovely food smell coaxing me into the kitchen. I smiled at him as I entered, loving the sight of chicken noodle soup almost as much as I did him. Almost. And, even better, he had bread bowls! I grinned, flopping down into his lap and giving him a big kiss. He seemed surprised, maybe because it was pretty sloppy, but he didn't seem to mind too much, and he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. He buried his face in my hair, holding me against him for a moment, not saying a word. I looked up at him curiously, wondering if something was the matter.  
“Sorry,” he whispered, kissing my forehead, “jus' ha' to make sure this was real.”  
I blinked, not exactly sure what he meant. Did he think this was all a dream? If so, it was a pretty long one, I had to say. But maybe he was just as swept up in the moment as I was. After all, we were going to be living together! That was a huge step towards making a life together.  
Hmm... That sounded nice. Making a life together. The words brought with them thoughts of a wedding, and a honeymoon, and a little blonde boy running around the yard with Hanatamago, and a creaky porch swing oddly enough. They were wonderful thoughts, and I only wished that Berwald could share them with me. But maybe he was, maybe that's why he needed the reality check. I smiled, this time to myself, and pressed one more kiss to his lips before clamoring off of his lap. He shooed me to the table, but I made sure to grab the food before he could, sticking my tongue out at him when he sent me a look. He eventually sighed, signaling he had accepted his defeat, and got drinks for the two of us.  
With a meal before us, we fell into silence, both of us too preoccupied with disposing of the food to bother with conversation. It wasn't as if there wouldn't be time for it; we had what seemed like all the time in the world. But as the food waned, so did our excuse for not talking, so I decided to inquire about his legs again. They had, after all, moved!  
“So, did you call the doctor today?” I asked, washing down a bite with a drink of juice. He nodded, wiping his mouth before he spoke.  
“Ja. He sai' he wan's to see me this weeken', if Ah have the time. Wan's to check up on me. Bu' he sai' i' was a goo' sign, and tha' Ah shoul' try to use them as much as Ah can.”  
I nodded, thinking that sounded about right. Berwald was going to have to learn how to use his legs all over again. As excited as I was about the progress, I had to understand that he wasn't going to be walking any time soon. Relearning aside, he also had to build up the muscle again. And, from what he said, it seemed that he wasn't quite sure how they even worked anymore. But maybe the doctor could help a bit with that.  
“And Lukas? What did he have to say? I never asked yesterday.”  
“He was happy. Sai' we shoul' celebra'.” He replied, finishing the last of his dinner.  
“Ha! See, I'm not crazy, it IS something to celebrate!” I said with a smug grin. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Watchin' ya ge' drunk coun's as a celebration?” He wondered. I flushed, remembering my actions from the day before.  
“Oh hush. You were supposed to drink too! And I wasn't drunk, I was tipsy.” I insisted.  
“Tipsy? Ya used sal' instea' of sugar.” He pointed out.  
“You say it like it's not something everyone does! I mean, come on, have you ever looked at the two? It's practically impossible to tell them apart!” I said in my defense.  
“Well, if ya looke' a' the packagin'...” He trailed.  
“Don't even get me started on...” I was cut off by the doorbell. Both of us shot glances towards the door, startled by the noise. We just stared at the door, too stunned to move. The doorbell rang again. “Um... Were you expecting someone?” I asked, looking at the entrance warily.  
“No.” He replied, looking at the door with just as much suspicion as me. The bell rang once more, then came a voice.  
“Waldy, we know you're in there, the lights are on! Come on! Open up!”  
The voice was loud, obnoxious, but most of all familiar.  
“Oh, i's jus' Mathias.” With that said, Berwald went to open the door. After a short greeting, the tall, boisterous blonde entered, flanked by his husband and brother-in-law. I blinked, still sitting at the table with my spoon in hand, the sudden addition of three people not quite registering with me.  
“Hej!” Mathias greeted, sending a huge grin my way. “What are you doing here? You know, you're here so often, you'd almost think you lived here!” He joked. Lukas, who had been behind him this whole time, elbowed his way around his husband.  
“Well, if you'd shut your mouth for five seconds and opened your eyes, you might see all the boxes piled up over there. Call me crazy, but I think we can take that to mean that he moved in. Hello, Tino.” Lukas said, producing a bottle of Champagne from a paper bag he had been holding. “We came to congratulate Berwald.” He explained, handing me the bottle when I showed interest. I looked it over, deciding that Lukas was much more willing to spend money on good alcohol than I was. It was a very high quality champagne, one I was looking forward to getting a glass of.  
“Well, you brought drinks, so I can hardly say you aren't a welcome sight.” I handed back the champagne, giving Lukas a smile that he returned, though his was smaller. Emil sidestepped Mathias as well, walking over to the table and setting down a tray of cookies. I smiled at him as well, effectively causing a blush to spread over his cheeks. It was just too much fun to tease him.  
“They're lemon cookies. Bróðir says they go well with champagne.” He offered, retreating back to Mathias' side. I chuckled, getting up and clearing away our dinner plates. We were finished anyway. While I was dropping those into the sink, Lukas helped himself to some wine glasses that Berwald had stashed in the cupboards. They weren't champagne glasses, but they would do.  
I returned to the table and helped Lukas by distributing the glasses that he filled. After a bit of complaining, Emil even convinced him to make an exception, and he received a glass as well. After a short toast in hopes of Berwald's recovery we all took a drink. Just as I had expected, it was very high-quality and went down well. When I tried one of the lemon cookies that they had brought, I was pleasantly surprised by the lovely mixing of flavors. I'd have to steal Lukas' recipe.  
Emil was only allowed one glass, but he seemed alright with that, so long as he had claim to most of the cookies. We all agreed, though Lukas warned him not to overdo it. He took me to the side a few minutes later to inform me of Emil's cookie problem. Apparently the kid had quite the appetite when it came to the sweet treat, and he could easily eat the whole plate if we allowed him to. I made sure to grab a few, passing some to Berwald as well. I didn't want Emil to make himself sick, after all.  
Between the four of us and the one glass that went to Emil, the champagne was gone before we could even get much of a buzz. But we still managed to make it a rather jovial gathering; they assisted with the unpacking a bit, then we decided it would be hilarious to carry Berwald out into the middle of the street, and we ended the night with a terribly off key ballad, courtesy of Mathias. By that time, it had gotten pretty late, and they asked to sleep over, Pulling out the couch to serve as a bed. Emil chose to sleep in the armchair, though we all knew he would be far from comfortable in it. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward, though I mostly just wanted to see the red flush that went from the tip of his nose to his ears.  
We bid our guests goodnight, then Berwald and I retreated into the bedroom, snuggling in bed for a bit. There might have been a small amount of groping, but that's hardly any business of yours. I can do with my ass what I please. And at that moment, Berwald's big hands were definitely pleasing. But we kept the heavy petting to a minimum, not wanting to alert our company to what was going on behind closed doors. So, with a few kisses, and some tangling of limbs, we fell asleep. Or, in Berwald's case, stayed up all night, unable to move because of a certain me in his arms, and unable to sleep because of a certain Mathias snoring his head off in the other room. How Lukas can live with him, I doubt I'll ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty laid-back for a second to last chapter, huh? Well, I think that suits this story, honestly. It's kind of a laid-back story, don't you think? And SuFin is a pretty laid back pairing, if you think about it. Hmm... But wow! I only have one chapter left! But I think it's an appropriate time to close this story up. The biggest conflict has pretty much been resolved, that Being Ber's legs. But more on that in the next chapter!   
> Gosh, sorry for taking so long! This past month nearly killed me, I swear! Between catching up after the trip, a huge research paper, and several performances, I've been a busy bee. That's not even mentioning my club activities! I also might have hit a small bit of writer's block, but it's best not to mention that. I'm sure all writers have those days.  
> So, I finally graduate in a few weeks. That's crazy for me, really it is, but I really wish it could just be now. I'm getting really tired of school, and it seems that my teachers are dead-set on giving me project after project until my last day of school. Speaking off, anyone know of any really cool documentaries? I have to watch one for my English class, and I'm having a bit of trouble with finding one. The topic is open, so anything interesting is fine!   
> So, I wonder what fic I'll be posting next... I have a few in different states of being written. I have one or two that already have a couple of chapters to them, and others with just a few paragraphs... Hmm... the choices. Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to bring this up...  
> I have added facebook to the many ways that you can contact me! Enough people showed interest that I created a facebook page just for my fanfictions! I'll post little ficlets on my facebook, as well as my tumblr, so feel free to check either out. I think I'll be more prone to using facebook though, just because it's in my comfort zone. But joo, feel free to ask me questions there, comment on stories/ficlets, or even just say hi. I'm a friendly gal, once you get to know me! The page is pretty bare at the moment, as I'm still developing it, but it could be totally awesome with some tough love!   
> Alright, that's all for today, and I hope to see you for the conclusion of Fourteen Days! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


	14. Saturday

Saturday

Instead of fluff or alarm clocks to wake us up, we had Emil. Well, I guess it was fluff by proxy, as Hanatamago woke Emil, who proceeded to wake the entire house. Needless to say, he had been a bit surprised when a slimy, wet tongue attacked his face at five in the morning. I blinked a few times after hearing his cry of dismay, then looked up at Berwald to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem too concerned, so I decided I wouldn't be either. I snuggled up, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. He responded immediately, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. We lay there for a few minutes before he got up, wheeling over to the closet to get some clothes for the day. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I yawned. I was going to get up as well, but Berwald stopped me before I had the chance.   
“Go ba' to sleep. Goin' to wal' Hanatamago.” He explained. Any other time, I would have argued, insisting that I come along. But it was five in the morning, and we had gotten to bed kind of late the night before. So I rolled over, snuggling into the covers again. Berwald said something before he left, but I was already dozing off, so the only word I picked out was “Emil.”   
When I woke the second time, I felt much more rested, and sighed happily. And, even better, I could feel Berwald's arms around me, meaning he had returned to bed as well. I smiled, not bothering to open my eyes as I turned over. With any luck, I could catch a few more minutes of sleep before Berwald woke up. I wrapped my arms around him too, pulling him closer to me. But he moved way too easily for his size, and I opened my eyes to investigate.   
To my surprise, it wasn't Berwald I was cuddling at all, but Emil. (Assuming that the almost white-blonde hair on his head was any indicator.) I blinked, not sure what to do in this situation. I didn't want to wake him by moving around, but I was scared that Berwald would come in, see our positions, and get the wrong idea.   
Of course, with my luck, he did just that, walking in before I even had the chance to make a choice. I looked up at him, stupidly. Maybe if I had just faked sleep, I could have gotten away with it. But he had seen, and was holding eye contact. I frowned, opening my mouth immediately to explain myself.  
“Ber! I promise it isn't what it looks like! I mean, I just woke up and he was here, and I thought he was you, so I turned over and hugged him, but it wasn't you, but I didn't know till I opened my eyes, and then I didn't want to wake him up, but I didn't want you to think that I'm cheating on you, because I'm really not, so please don't be mad or kick me out or be angry at Emil, because it was really an accident, and...”   
He silenced me with his hand, held up in a “stop” motion. I frowned, desperately pleading with my eyes for him to not hate me. He rolled his eyes, leaning over Emil to give me a kiss.   
“Ah tol' ya Ah was sendin' him in. Didn' ya hear me?” He asked, and I shook my head, earning a sigh from him. “Well, Ah figured he migh' like to ge' a' leas' a little sleep in a bed.” He explained. “An' Ah wasn' plannin' on gettin' back in bed, so Ah sen' him in. An' Ah kin' of expected the cuddlin'. Ya do i' in yer sleep, and Emil likes ya.”   
I breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at him.   
“That's a bit mean! You shouldn't tease him if you're not going to give him a chance to compete!”  
“Yer one to talk.” He pointed out, making me roll my eyes.   
“Fair enough. What time is it?” I wondered, as I couldn't see the clock over Emil.   
“Eigh'. Lukas made breakfast.” He informed me, and I sniffed, indeed detecting the smell of bacon in the air.   
“Um... Should I wake Emil up?” I asked, looking down at the teen doubtfully.   
“Probably.” He decided, leaving me to it as he took his leave. I glared in the direction of the door, wondering how he could leave me like that. Putting it from my mind, I tapped Emil's back, trying to wake him gently. It took a few taps, of increasing strength, before he finally stirred. But instead of drawing back, he clung closer, nuzzling into my collar. Is this how Berwald felt with me every morning? Well, I guess it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, it kind of warmed my heart. But Emil wasn't my boyfriend, and I needed to detach him from me as soon as possible. I wanted some of that bacon.   
“Emil?” I cooed, patting his back to pull him further into the world of consciousness.  
“Hmmn?” He groaned, slowly turning his head upwards to look at me.   
“Morning.” I greeted, giving him a smile. It took him a few, slow seconds to register his whereabouts, but his face went from porcelain white to tomato red in a second. He flew back, falling off the bed in his hast to separate from me, earning a giggle from me. “That's one way to start the day, I suppose. I prefer breakfast though. Lukas made some, I figured you'd want to eat.”   
He just stared at me wide-eyed, and I gave up on trying to elicit words from him. I got out of bed, giving him one last smile before I left the room, hoping he would use the alone time to collect himself. The smell of delicious food grew stronger the closer I came to the kitchen, and I sniffed appreciatively as I entered. Lukas offered me a plate before I even had a chance to inquire about it, and I grinned.   
“Thanks, smells great!” I complimented, taking it to the table and sitting next to Berwald. He had waited for me, and only began eating once I had. Lukas and Mathias also tucked in, and eventually Emil joined us, still red-faced and silent, but composed enough to get a fork into his mouth. We exchanged a bit of small talk and decided what Lukas was making for dinner on Wednesday. He agreed to make a Finnish dish that I suggested, as long as I helped him with it. I warned him about my horrible cooking skills, but he disregarded my warning, insisting that he'd be able to salvage anything I messed up.   
Our guests took their leave after breakfast, wishing us luck on the remainder of the unpacking. That having reminded me, I took at look at the pile of boxes and winced. Even though we had spent a lot of time unpacking the day before, there was still plenty to do. I sighed, leaving Berwald to the dishes while I began work on unpacking. He joined me once he had finished his job, opening boxes and finding places for my belongings. I was surprised when I realised that I was on the last box, and it was only one in the afternoon. That meant it was about time for lunch.   
As a reward for getting through the boxes, Berwald decided to take me out for lunch, and I was hardly one to argue. We walked into town, debating on where to stop, finally stumbling upon an international buffet. Neither of us had been before, so we decided to give it a try. We were seated quickly, and it was off to get food.   
To be totally honest, buffets were not my best friends. I always ended up eating way too much, and the food was far from healthy. Still, it's not like I go very often, so I figured I could let myself be spoiled this once. I picked out the food I wanted, doing my best to be adventurous with what I tried. I had to help Berwald get his as well, seeing as the counters were a little too high for him. I could see his annoyance, but he didn't say anything, just pointing out what he wanted so I could put it on a plate.   
We returned to our table, finding our drinks had been delivered while we were getting food.   
The food was pretty good, especially considering it was a buffet. I was about halfway through my plate when I finally remembered that I was kind of on a date and that I should probably be making conversation.   
“So, did you and the doctor decide when you would be going in?” I asked. He nodded, finishing his bite before speaking.   
“Ja, tomorrow afternoo'. Do ya wan' to come with me?”   
“For sure! Is that okei?”  
“Ja. Ah'd rather ya come.” He admitted, warming my heart with his honesty.   
“Okei. What should we do after that? Oh, I guess we could go get whatever's left at my apartment. It's not much though, honestly, but I'd rather go ahead and grab it, if that's okei with you.”   
“Sure. Anythin' after tha'?”   
“Nope, you can decide! I always end up making the plans for the day, so you can have at least part of the day for whatever you want to do.” I decided, getting ready to go up for a second plate. “Do you want anything else? I'm getting up anyway.”   
“Ja, some more of tha' chicken, please.”   
“Okei, be back in one sec!” I promised, returning to the counter and filling both of our plates again. Berwald was waiting patiently for me to return, and I smiled as I sat back down.   
“Alright, so, what should we do tonight? We could have a movie night! I mean, if that's alright with you.”  
“Ja, soun's goo'.” He agreed.  
“Okei, well, what should we watch? Um, actually, I don't even remember what you have!” I admitted.  
“No' much. We coul' ren' somethin'.” He offered, and I smiled.   
“Sure, that sounds good! So I guess we'll decide when we get there. And I could make some cookies, and we could drink hot chocolate, and it'll be super fun! Oh, but I guess I should skip dessert here, huh? Not to boast, but my cookies are pretty awesome. What kind should I make?” I wondered.  
“...Sugar?” He offered, looking a bit frightened.  
“Hmm... Okei. That'll save us a trip to the supermarket anyway. Do you like yours kind of gooey in the middle, or do you like them super done?”  
“Ah don' min', whichever ya prefer.”  
“Gooey it is then! Do you want any dessert before we go? Or maybe more food? I think I'm done, but I can go grab you something if you're still hungry.” I assured.  
“Nej, Ah'm ready.”   
“Alright, let's get going then!”  
We left a tip for our waitress and headed out, walking down to the last remaining movie rental business in town. It was pretty busy, but that wasn't too surprising; It was Saturday. We waited patiently for people to pick their movies so that we could enter the aisles. (Berwald pretty much took up the entire aisle, so we didn't have much choice.) We actually had trouble coming to a conclusion on which movie to rent. I insisted on getting an action or horror movie, while Berwald was unshakable in his resolve to get a romantic comedy. After a short “debate” (one that earned us a few stares) we compromised and decided to rent a children's movie. I mean, those always had a little of everything anyway, so it was a pretty decent compromise.   
We earned a few more stares as we tried to decide on which children's movie to get. He wanted to rent something classic, like the Lion King. I was not on board with that. Not that I didn't love the Lion King. I mean, who doesn't love watching the feline version of Hamlet Disney style? But there comes a time in every Finn's life when he has to accept that he has seen said version of Hamlet more than fifty times, and it's time to see something new.   
And so I argued in favor of a new release. After a short staring contest that I very nearly lost, he sighed and let me pick out the movie. I smiled, promising he could have his turn next time, then returned to browsing through the dvds. I had heard good things about Rise of The Guardians, so I grabbed it. Do not ask where I heard it was good. Tumblr is a dark place.   
Seeing as I had chosen the movie, I refused to let Berwald pay for it, and he didn't fight me too hard. I thanked the cashier, and we began the walk home. I think Berwald was trying not to talk to me, something like the silent treatment as a punishment for winning our little scuffle back in the rental place. I might have worried, but I knew that that would only give him satisfaction. So I decided to guilt him instead.   
“Hei Ber?”   
No response, but I still smiled happily.   
“I love you a lot! You're so sweet for letting me pick the movie! And you hardly even fought me on it! I think I've got the best boyfriend in the whole world.”   
Sure enough, when I looked over, he was looking pretty flustered, maybe even a bit uncomfortable. I grinned, swooping down for a quick kiss. We continued in silence for a few seconds, and then it finally made him crack.  
“D-Do ya wan' any help makin' cookies?” He asked. I chuckled, shaking my head.   
“No, I think I can handle that much on my own, thanks though. Are you any good at making hot chocolate? I'm alright at it, but my mother was always better. I don't know how moms are always so good at cooking, but that's definitely a thing. Their children simply cannot compare. You know, that makes me wonder... Were moms from a long time ago, like, gourmet chefs? Because if the kids can never be as good as the moms, then that would mean that each generation would get a little bit worse. So, are we really shitty cooks compared to those of yore? Speaking of kids, we got some pretty funny looks while we were looking at the kid's movies, huh?” I babbled. He nodded. “Hmm... Maybe we should acquire a child, so that we don't look so weird doing stuff like that.” I joked, and he nodded again.  
“Ja, tha's a goo' idea.” He agreed. I laughed.  
“I mean, imagine all the stuff we could get away with if we had a kid!” I continued.   
“And he'd make a good playmate for Hanatamago.” He added.  
“Right! And we could have Emil babysit; He's a sweet kid, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.” I pointed out.  
“Course he wouldn'. And Ah coul' move mah worksho' ou' to the she'. Coul' be his bedroom.” He offered.   
“Oh, joo, that would be the perfect place for a bedroom, right across from us!” I agreed, then began giggling. “Well that was fun.” I announced. Berwald just looked up at me, his face not showing any hint of amusement.   
“Wha' was fun?” He asked, and I blinked.   
“Um... joking around like that?” I replied.   
“Wha' do ya mean? Ah wasn' jokin'.” He said, and I froze.   
“Y-You weren't?” I stuttered.   
“Course no'. Ah'd love to have a ki'.” He assured.   
“O-Oh! Well um... I was only kidding! I mean, I'm sure it would be great to have a kid, but there'll be plenty of time for that, I mean, we just got settled down, and we've actually only been together for a few weeks, and I'm only twenty one, at least for another week or so, and I don't know if I'm ready to have a kid, and...”  
“Your birthday is comin' up soon?” He interrupted.  
“Huh? Oh, joo. December sixth, but I don't want anything, alright? Well... I guess you could get me a bottle of vodka... I do like that a lot... But you really don't need to get me anything Ber, I've got plenty, especially now that I've got you!”   
There was a short pause, and then I groaned, covering my face.  
“I'm sorry, that was the corniest thing I think I've ever said, oh my gosh.” I flushed, turning away from him as I tried to compose myself.   
“Tino-”  
“No, don't even try to tell me that it wasn't corny! I sounded like one of the characters in those movies you tried to rent! How embarrassing!”   
“Tino, hush.” He commanded, pulling my arm away from my face, continuing his tugging until I bent down enough to receive a kiss. He looked at me seriously as I pulled away, holding eye contact. “Ah don' care if yer corny. Ah love ya. 'sides, coul' never bea' me.” He assured. I couldn't help but smile, as I knew that to be true.   
“Fair enough. Just... Don't let me say anything like that again. I don't think I could handle it.”   
We proceeded to have a short conversation about the cheesiest lines in the history of ever, quickly finding ourselves at the front door of our home. We went inside, each of us offering Hanatamago a bit of affection. Once she was satisfied and had run outside to bark at some random passerby, we got to work on our movie time goodies. Berwald got out the ingredients for my cookies, then began making the hot chocolate.   
I made quick work of the dough, sugar cookies actually very simple to make. I was already slipping a batch into the oven before Berwald even had the milk boiling for our drinks. He seemed suspicious, but I only grinned at him. He was stirring the cocoa in when I took the first batch out and switched it with the second.   
I'm a bit ashamed to admit that he was finished before me, but only by about ten minutes. All things considered, I guess that was to be expected. He took our drinks to the living room while I put the second batch on the counter to cool, making a plate of the already cooled first batch and following him in. He was busy putting the DVD in, so I went ahead and sat down, putting the plate of cookies on the coffee table and picking up my mug.   
“Ah wouldn' if Ah were ya. Too ho'.” He warned before I had the chance to take the big drink I had been planning. I paused, setting the mug back down with a sigh.  
“Thanks.”   
“Ja. Scoo' over.” He commanded, and I did, making room for him to sit next to me. The previews started playing, and seeing as I was hardly interested in those, I instead paid attention to how cold I was.   
“...Beeeeer?” I cooed, looking his way. He turned my way with his eyebrow raised at my tone.   
“Tinooooo?” He replied, his deep voice making it sound oddly terrifying. I smiled nervously, then pointed at the fireplace.   
“Um, could you maybe light a fire? Or I could, if you tell me how... It's just really cold, and...”   
He got up before I could continue, (or rather, down...) and threw a few logs into the fireplace, going off in search of a match and newspaper. I smiled, taking that chance to grab the remote and skip to the menu. Berwald had since found a match, tested the draft, lit a piece of newsprint, and tossed it into the fireplace, a fire slowly growing where it landed. I grinned, welcoming him back to the couch with a kiss.   
“Thanks Ber, you're the best ever.” I decided, and he flushed, pulling me to him for another kiss. Once we parted, he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around my shoulders, then his, one of his arms snaking around my waist to hold me close. I sighed with pleasure, leaning over to get out drinks, handing him his, then getting comfortable against his side. I grabbed the remote that I had left by my side on the couch and pushed play, settling down as the movie started.   
-.-.-+-.-.-  
“Well, it was a great movie. Beautiful movie. The only issue: Why was Santa Russian?” I questioned.  
“Uh... Why shouldn' he be?” Berwald wondered. I groaned.  
“SANTA IS FINNISH! HE LIVES IN FINLAND! I would know! I've been to visit him several times! He always makes gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate for his guests.” I fumed, crossing my arms over my chest. It was quiet for a while, then Berwald turned and wrapped me fully in his arms, my back pressed against his chest.   
“Shh, Tino, let it go. You have to give them credit for getting as close as they did...” He cooed.  
“CLOSE? RUSSIANS ARE NOTHING LIKE FINNS! I MEAN...”   
He cut me off, pressing a hand to my mouth before I could get too loud. I yelled indignantly, trying to pry his arms away from me so I could give him a what-for, but he had a pretty good hold on me.   
“Okej, Ah'm sorry, they're nothin' alike. Now hush, i's jus' a movie.” He said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I stilled in his arms, still a bit angry, but his affection was doing wonders to calm me down. Once he had deemed me safe enough, he released me. I turned, sending a glare his way.   
“You, Berwald, are very lucky that I love you a lot. And now...” I paused, turning off the TV then leaning on him heavily until he fell backwards. “I do believe it's time for makeup sex.” I announced, pressing my lips to his. He was quite obviously surprised by the action, but he was quick to recover, and he kissed me back with fervor. I smiled, spreading my legs so that I could straddle him. I made sure to sit right where I knew he was soon to be erect, and sure enough I felt the beginnings of arousal through his pants. He moaned as I rocked a bit in his lap, and I drank it in, twisting my tongue with his. He began tugging at my clothes, his fingers shaking and his movements clumsy due to his haste. But he eventually got me out of my shirt, and I helped him with my pants, removing his as well.   
At some point he flipped us, pressing kisses to my neck, my chest, fondling my nipples and making me squirm, but I retaliated by rubbing up against him, making him groan with the effort of not taking me then and there. The blanket had long since fallen to the ground, leaving only the fireplace and our shared body heat to warm our naked bodies, but that was more than enough. And the amber ambiance that the fire emitted did wonders to set the mood.   
He tweaked a nipple, making me moan, and I thrust up into him in defiance. Apparently that sent him over the edge though, because he returned the favor, and it started a round of frottage that neither of us could bear to stop. Our gasps were getting louder, and our thrusts more desperate, so I think it was safe to say that we were both close.   
Then, all of a sudden, Berwald stopped. Confused, I also stopped, with some difficulty, and looked up at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. I was worried when I found a look of horror upon his face.  
“B-Ber? Are you alright?” I asked, but he didn't reply, simply frowning.   
I heard a bark, one that was strangely close to me, and I sat up, trying to locate our little fluff-ball. Where I found her will always be burned into my memory. Things like that are simply never forgotten.   
She was perched proudly upon Berwald's butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pup on de butt. I'm actually quite proud of that.   
> Well, this concludes Fourteen Days! (Except I'm going to write and epilogue, but shhh, I'm not going to tell the readers that.) This is the second story (not including one shots) that I've ever completed! For me, that's saying something. And it's ironic, both of the stories were SuFin. I guess I just can't get enough of these two! But honestly, they're the sweetest couple on the face of the planet. Plain and simple. Sooo... I understand if this is a big “HELL FUCKING NO,” but if anyone wanted to draw a cover for Fourteen Days, I wouldn't object... I'd do it myself, but wheelchairs and my patience were not made to go together.  
> Alrighty, so for those of you that also read NSTAC, here's a small update on that: I'm aware that a lot of people are anticipating the sequel, and I promise that it's going to happen. However, when I said that I was taking a break in between, I meant that it would be a pretty lengthy one. I want to branch out a bit and work on some other stories that I have hidden in the depths of my laptop. I know that people are very eager for the sequel, but I want the chance to play with some new AU's. So please, bear with me. I'll get there eventually. But hei, if it makes anyone feel better, I HAVE been thinking about the sequel a bit. I even did some drawings today. Anyway, if you are interested, I'm going to have a few polls in my profile with important questions relating to the sequel. So if you want to have a say in how it goes, please check the polls out. I have three at the moment, but it will only let me do one at a time. If you follow me on tumblr, devi, or facebook, I'll let you know when they are changing. If you have some time, please vote!  
> So, what will I be up to next? Well, I've got several ideas that I'm trying to choose from. I'm not yet sure which I'll go with. But I'd like everyone to be prepared, the next thing I post might be a whole lot different from anything you've ever seen from me. KuroRiya has a dark side, believe it or not. By now everyone is used to domestic, fluffy, sugar sweet stuff from me. BE PREPARED. There is more to me than meets the eye.   
> Hmm... Trying to think of anything else... Well, a few people have asked, so I'll go ahead and nip this question in the bud: “Which story do you like better, NSTAC or Fourteen Days?” While NSTAC is my baby, and I do love it, I have to say that I think I'm more fond of Fourteen Days, actually. In my opinion, it is better written, and its storyline is much more interesting. I started NSTAC as a pretty young teenager. I'm going to be 18 in ten days, and the difference in age shows. My writing is so much more mature in this story. And there's actually a conflict to drive this one forward. I mean, in NSTAC, the only thing that was really an issue was that Ber wanted Tino, and Tino wanted him. It's actually very simple, when you break it down. I like to think that Fourteen Days has a more complicated issue at its core, so take what you will away from it.   
> I would just like to say: I HAVE RESEARCHED SOME PRETTY FUCKING WEIRD SHIT FOR THIS STORY. The google and wikipedia people must have my house flagged for “questionable content surfing.” But I tried to make this story as legit as possible. Conversion disorder is a real thing, their sex positions are totally possible, Ber's erection was totally possible, cockblock dogs are totally possible. Tino's level of cuteness is a bit questionable. A cafe with such awesome hours is also a bit shady. Nice cashiers at grocery stores... I suppose that depends on where you live. Where does Tino live? -.- Don't ask, I'll never tell. It's a totally fictional place. Okei, so maybe it was somewhere like Minnesota. I actually didn't plan it that way, but that's what it ended up being. And, what luck, that's where I'd like to go to college. I'll tell you if I run into Tino and Ber while I'm there.   
> And, last but not least, a disclaimer, as I always forget them. I don't own the Hetalia characters, they belong to Himaruya. I thank him for his crazy ingenuity. And that's all! Please review if you have the time, and I hope to see you in another of my stories! I'll post the Epilogue soon!
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや
> 
> Characters (c) Himaruya


	15. Epilogue

Well, it's been a few years since the time I first moved in with Berwald. And hei, believe it or not, our little two week romance bloomed into what I'm pretty sure could be considered a permanent fixture. That is, if the ring around my finger counts for anything. Honestly, can anyone say they're surprised? You could have asked me a month into the relationship if I thought he'd ever propose to me, and I could have told you yes. Berwald is pretty predictable, but I guess that's something I love about him.   
Oh, curious about how that went? Well, I guess I could give you a few details... He was already walking by the time that he got around to proposing, but it was with the aid of crutches. He invited Mathias, Lukas, and Emil to accompany us out to the lake for a late-night picnic and some star gazing. I need no comments, it was awesome. All awesome people stargaze. But it was getting late, so I suggested we head home, as it was starting to get a bit chilly. Let's just say that I was a little worried about him when he suddenly collapsed to the ground after letting his crutches fall to his sides. At first I thought he had lost his marbles, but I guess he's just very strict when it comes to tradition, because no matter how funny he looked as he fumbled in his attempts to get on one knee, he got there. Of course, by that time he was horribly flustered, panting a bit, and everyone that was visiting the same beach as us was openly staring.  
But I didn't even care about any of that when I realised what he was up to. And it didn't take me long. I was already bouncing on the spot when he shoved a hand into his pocket, but I did my best not to jump him. I was sure he desperately wanted to give me the ring before I could knock him over and smother him with love for all I was worth. I watched him pull the little box from his pocket, and I watched him open it up, and I think I heard him say something, but I was over the edge by then. Far over the edge. I simply couldn't take it anymore, and I launched myself at him.   
I'll spare you the gory details. Let's just say that a few yeses, lots of kisses, and a couple of sandy butts later found me with a new band around my finger and a big smile on five faces. Okei, more like three, but Lukas was doing his best, and I think Emil was kind of depressed. (I felt kind of bad for teasing him for so long, but he's just so cute, I can't help myself!) And, with a new excuse in tow, we made a stop for some vodka and had ourselves a celebration, complete with the customary carrying of Berwald out into the street. (Joo, that became a thing.) I made Emil some cookies as an apology for getting engaged to someone else. He loosened up after that.   
Other news... Well, we decided to move into a more “me” friendly house. While Berwald's house was twenty times better than my apartment, it quickly became obvious that he and I were going to have to meet in the middle. Simply put, his place was giving me a backache. It was so perfectly handicap accessible that it was hard for me to get around; I had to stoop down to use everything. It was easy to ignore at first, but it eventually caught up to me, and no amount of back rubs could make it work. And, once Berwald was up and out of his chair, it became a serious problem for both of us.   
So we saved for a while, and pooled our money together, and moved into a lovely little house not too far away. Actually, it was closer to the cafe than the old house had been, so I could hardly complain. And, what luck, my old furniture got put to use again. Once Ber traded out the crutches for a simple cane, we decided we could trade in all of the wheelchair-friendly furniture for normal sized stuff. But Berwald was having none of my old bed, insisting that it clashed horribly with the rest of the bedroom décor, not to mention it was too small. I lost that fight, and we invested in a new, king sized bed. (Which is way too big, I'll have you know. I practically sleep on top of him, so a twin would have sufficed.)   
Once we had settled in and were sure that our finances were stable and staying that way, Berwald suggest that I start attending college. It took some convincing on his part, but I agreed, and now I'm taking classes whenever I'm not at work. But Berwald makes sure that he's always home when I am or that there's a very good reason why he's not.   
We still have twice-weekly dinners with Lukas and company, and I often use them as an excuse to get Lukas and Emil over to help me study. Emil and I actually have a couple of classes together, and Lukas is a freaking genius who seems to have a soft spot for me, for whatever reason. And I think Emil is slowly getting over his little crush on me, thanks to an exchange student they acquired somehow. I'm not sure who Lukas bribed, but one day he said he'd like to have an exchange student, and the next day he had one. I guess I'll have to watch out for him in the future, god knows what goes on behind closed doors.   
Hanatamago is doing well. She adjusted very well to life with Berwald and I. And I think she's made a game of doing her best to ruin every... Sexual encounter that Ber and I attempt to have. She's gotten pretty good at it too. Like, opening-supposedly-locked-doors-good. It gets to the point that it's kind of scary sometimes. But she's such a sweetheart otherwise, so we've decided that we'll just deal with it as it comes.   
Somehow, and it isn't something I particularly wish to recall, but somehow Berwald convinced me that adopting a kid was a good idea. I think part of the bribe was that he let me select the gender. I decided on a boy, but maybe I would fall in love with a little girl instead. Who knows, it all depended on the kid. But, unlike Lukas with his spontaneous exchange student powers, we're having a bit of trouble with that. Everything goes all well and good over the phone, but as soon as the two of us show up they spit some bullshit excuse at us and send us on our merry way. Well, merry is not the word. Still, we haven't given up hope; I'm sure we'll get lucky one of these days.   
Any other loose ends to tie up? Oh, my little black box! Well, that's a story. My secret was safe, forgotten even, until Berwald got the crutches. And then, suddenly, he was tall enough to reach my drawers. With this new talent of his, he deemed it necessary to put away my laundry as well as his. He did not consult me before taking on this chore, and I came home one day to find him examining my... unmentionables with a sort of horrified fascination. I had about the same reaction, minus the fascination.   
After I had scrambled over and hidden them all away in their box, I locked myself in the bathroom, refusing to leave until the next morning. The only reason he got me out at all was because I was starving to death and he had an offering of fresh pancakes and bacon. What's a hungry Fin to do? I crawled out and ate my breakfast, still refusing to talk to him. I was on my way back to the bathroom after the meal, him hot on my heels. I was nearly there when he grabbed me around the middle. He wasn't strong enough to take me anywhere, but he held on until I lost my balance and we tumbled into the bed.   
Take into consideration that I slept in the bathtub, using a towel as a pillow and hugging a black box full of sex toys all night. I was weak. I gave in and let him cuddle with me, accidentally taking a little catnap. When I woke up he made sure to tell me that I had nothing to be embarrassed about, a point that I argued for a good ten minutes. He pointed out that I had been alone for years, and that it was only natural that I would find alternative ways of satisfying myself. I tried to counter it by pointing out that he hadn't done that while he was lonely, but he hushed me before I had the chance. The coy bastard put me back to sleep, rubbing my back and whispering lovingly in my ear until I just couldn't take it anymore.   
So that was that. The box was shoved away in the closet, covered by a decent layer of clothes, forgotten for the time being.   
Oh, I guess I should talk about the sketchpad. Okei! Like I had promised, I modeled for him, albeit bashfully. I mean, modeling sounded like a good idea in theory, but it's actually pretty nerve wracking to be stared at for such a long time. You can practically feel their eyes slowly dissecting you, exposing each and every one of your flaws. Thankfully, Berwald was smart enough to work me into it slowly. At first he'd just draw me watching television, then while I was reading a book. One morning I woke up to find him working on a new portrait. In this way, he slowly but surely got me comfortable enough to let him do a nude. And hei, it turned out pretty good, I have to say! He was kind enough to omit the flush that had to be covering me from head to toe, and the pose he put me in was pretty flattering.   
I wasn't so pleased when I later found out that Mathias had somehow stolen the picture during one of our drunken romps. I stumbled upon it, framed and hung up in their living room a few days later. Let's just say, there was hell to pay, and an angry Fin is not fun to deal with. Once I calmed down, Lukas assured me that it was just a joke, that Mathias didn't even realise he had taken it. When they found it, they thought it would be hilarious to hang it up for all to see. But they promised that they put it up that day, and that no one else had seen it, save for them, Emil, and the exchange student.   
I didn't talk to them for a few days.   
But really, I settled into my new life nicely. I'll be getting married sooner or later, and we'll have a little guy running around someday. Everybody in the Kohler-Bondevik residence has seen me naked, my dog doesn't approve of intimacy, college is hard, and my friends are all strange. But it doesn't matter, I've grown to love the little life I've made for myself. Well, the little life we've made for ourselves. I'm glad I looked past my initial reservations, and got the chance to find the love of my life. And I think it's fair to say that we're ready for whatever life might throw at us. Hei, I'm part of an “us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet? I figured it was about time to wrap up. I actually had a super hard time writing this, but I'm past the point of being surprised. I think it's safe to say that I have some serious closure anxiety. And it isn't just with fics! I'll stop playing games right before the end, leaving them for months without finishing them. I do it with drawings too! And animes, and tv shows. Like, there's an anime series that I really really like, and I was watching it with a friend. We had maybe... two-three episodes left, and I kept making excuses about why I couldn't watch them. I don't even realise I'm doing it, but it's definitely a thing.   
> Well, anyway, I hope I tied up any loose ends you might have been curious about, and I apologise if I didn't. If I did miss something or there's just something that you're curious about, feel free to visit an ask page or drop me a pm. I have ask pages on tumblr, deviantart, and facebook. If you'd like to check them out, your best bet is checking my profile for the links. I've accepted that there is simply no way for me to include them inside of a chapter, sorry about that. It's just two clicks away though, so not too much more trouble!  
> So, this brings Fourteen Days to its conclusion, but I actually have a little side story in the works. I felt bad for poor Emi, so he and Hong Kong are getting their own little ficlet. I'm currently working on it, so keep your eye out for it. I'm going to make it a separate story, that way people can read it without reading this, but I'll announce it as a chapter here so that anyone who wants to read it can.  
> I usually bore you with several details of my life, but my life has been all work and no play lately, so not much to talk about. But for those that read NSTAC, just remember: I have a few polls in my profile with important questions relating to the sequel. So if you want to have a say in how it goes, please check the polls out. I have three at the moment, but it will only let me do one at a time. If you follow me on tumblr, devi, or facebook, I'll let you know when they are changing. If you have some time, please vote! I'm currently on the second poll!   
> Alright, thanks for sticking with me, sending me so much feedback, and making me feel loved. I'd love for this story to go out with a bang, (Also I just love hearing from you!) so if you have time, I'd love if you reviewed! Okei, seriously, KuroRiya out!
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a reprint from fanfiction.net. I'm actually relatively popular there, and I recently had one of my stories deleted. I know that means that I'm on the radar and it's only a matter of time till they start going after my other stories, so I'm backing up my account here. I wanted to have a place for my followers to find me and my stories if they decided to delete my account. I've been hearing about this site for ages, and it seemed like my kind of place, and here I am! Besides, it's another place for me to share my work and get to know some new readers!  
> Anyway, in short, I'm literally copying and pasting. That includes my notes, so if they sound a bit strange or out of place from here on out, that's why! 
> 
> Like I said in the summary, this story starts out kind of low key, but there are some explicit scenes later on, if you can hang on till then! And the entire story isn't in this chatting format. It only lasts for a few chapters, and then goes away completely. 
> 
> And, I just wanted to let anyone reading know that I have a few accounts related to my stories; I have two ask pages and a facebook. So if you ever want to find me elsewhere, you can check out the links. I'll post them in all of my notes.
> 
> Deviantart: http://ask-nstac.deviantart.com/ (An ask profile, drawn answers)  
> Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-kuroriya (An ask profile, written answers)  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kuroriya 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


End file.
